Amy Rose: Warrior Princess
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Amy is a princess of Italy,but is on the run from Scourge and his Iron fist. Along with her friends and her childhood sweetheard Shadow, and her son, they take him down & she takes back her crown, freeing her country, making her immortal. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Amy Rose, Warrior Princess.

Chapter 1: Intro…

* * *

It was a quiet day in the city of Rome, but the King of Italia was anything but pleased. He knew a certain pink hedgehog and her friends were making his life difficult by giving hope to the people by helping others. He was enraged and in vain with Amy.

"Amy Rose may be free, but she won't be any longer, once she's in my grasp once again" the devious king murmured to himself as he walks around the room and looks out a window. After two seconds of looking out the window, he leaves for his quarters and picks up a portrait of his love, who abandoned him for the sake of good.

_Why would she do this to me? What was on her damn mind? She seemed happy to get married, but why the hell would she do this shit to me? All I wanted was a beautiful girl to be mine, but she had to be rebellious and turn against me. Why the fuck would she do this?"_

Then, a messenger knocks on the door. "Message for you, Sire."

"Come in." he answered flatly. As the gopher entered the room, he hides the portrait under his shirt. By the looks of the messenger, he knew it was from a knight. He already knew who it could have been from.

"Message from Shadow the Knight."

"Good." Scourge replied as he opens the message. As he reads it, he changes from being calm, to angry. He crumbles up the note and says, "That spineless son of a bitch! That motherfucker, better not do this to me!"

He calls the messenger over and says, "I want Shadow to meet me tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Yes, your Excellency." The messenger replies as he leaves the room. Scourge takes out the portrait and kisses it. He then sneers, "Well, my sweet beautiful warrior princess, you will soon see my true power. That should have taken place on what should have been our first night. But after I fuck you, you will fall under me." He felt horny and began to masturbate as he fantasized about him raping the young female as she begged and cried for him to stop touching her.

* * *

"_Scourge, no. No, please, aah." She shrieked as he pulled her quills as his rod penetrates her hard. This wasn't enough for him, he wanted her in pain._

"_No, this is for going against me, my beautiful angel." He moaned as he smirks at her. "Fuck."_

"_S-scourge, please, mmm, forgive me. I was wrong, ah, to leave you, I l-love you."_

_He then grabs his captive and places her in missionary position and passionately kisses her and licks her breasts. "My lovely princess, feel my power."_

"_No, no, please." She begged as she turns her head away from seeing him and keeps her eyes closed. He notices and his mood changes. He roughly grabs her chin and says, "Look at me as I pleasure myself to your body."_

_She shrieks in terror as she clutches the bed sheets tightly as her captor thrusts her, causing her to shriek and whine in pain. She moans and cries in agony and realized she has no choice but to surrender to Scourge, but not without one more try. She closed her eyes and turned her head away again. Scourge sees this and is enraged at her action. He pulls her quills and shouts, "Look at your husband, I am your master and you are to obey my commands. That means you are to pleasure me with your body in any way or form." He then picks her up bridal style and throws her on the bed, licks her cheek and says, "Now that I am done with raping you, I will do it again, and again, until you conceive me a child, a son at the least."_

"_Y-yes, I w-will S-scourge."_

_He caresses her cheeks and kisses her roughly and whispers in her ear, "That's my lovely princess." _

* * *

"Shit…"

* * *

Back in the forests of Rome, Amy, who goes by the name of Xena, was practicing her throws with her Chakram. Without notice, she throws the sharp ring and it's headed for Knuckles.

(A/N: Xena: Warrior Princess. She is dressed like Xena too.)

"Knuckles, take cover!" Amy shouted. Knuckles thought fast and ducked from the flying disk, which then hits a tree. "Whoa!"

"Sorry Knuckles."

"Holy Shit, Amy! You could've killed someone like that." Knuckles scolded. Julie-Su then wakes up in a bad mood and yells, "Knuckles, shut up! Damn, can't I get any sleep without you having to yell at her like a madman?"

"Just Sleep, bitch!"

"Shut up, faggot!"

Amy ignores the fight and goes back to practicing. She throws the chakram and as it zooms away, Amy follows it and it hits a post. On the post had wanted scrolls of herself, Julie-Su and Knuckles.

She reads…

_**Amy Rose "Xena"**_

_**Wanted: For High Treason against the crown.**_

_**Reward: 50,000 Liras.**_

_**Julie-Su "Gabriella."**_

_**Wanted: Involvement, and 2**__**nd**__** degree of treason.**_

_**Reward: 10,000 Liras.**_

_**Knuckles the Echidna "Julius"**_

_**Wanted: Involvement, 3**__**rd**__** degree of treason against the crown, and contraband work.**_

_**Reward: 5.000 liras.**_

"Shit!" Amy whispered to herself. She rips up the scrolls and kicks them to a bush. She turns around and sees her small posse with their arms crossed and their faces crossed. "Amy do you want more reasons on that list of why should you be captured? C'mon, you have high treason and now you want vandalism?" Knuckles asked.

"This isn't vandalism and you had done worse than me, I mean you did contraband. Besides, Scourge makes anything I do a crime, but he'll never catch me." Amy replied.

"Yeah, Amy's right, Knuckles. Besides, she is a true warrior! She'll never be caught, not even by his best knights and soldiers." Julie-Su replied in agreement.

"Guys, I got information that a knight is after us." Knuckles spoke out.

"Pure talk, remember when Sonic was after us."

The echidnas nodded.

"Don't you guys remember what we did?"

They look at each other for a moment and they then remember, "Oh yeah"

"Poor guy, a kiss on the cheek and we easily took him down." They nod in agreement and they all left for town as the sun went down.

* * *

The next day, Scourge waits in the foyer of his palace. Entering is a black and red hedgehog wearing chain mail and the top part of his body armor. He was in no mood to negotiate.

"Shadow, you know why I called you here?"

"Yes, also I am making my claim right now, this is my last mission. I am not chasing after something that does not exist. "

"Shut your bloody trap. I am not sending you for that. Your new mission is to capture Xena and her posse. If you fail, you'll end up like Sonic, a dead hedgehog."

"Xena?" He asked in surprise, "Why Xena, I thought she-"

"She's still in Rome."

"But why after her? I hear from others that you have an obsession with her."

Scourge sighs and begins to explain, "Well, knight, her real name is Amy Rose and I was to marry her, before she went against me after hearing some information, I want her to pay."

The name panged his head like a on of bricks and couldn't pinpoint where he heard the name.

"Some story, sire, but what do you want me to do?"

"Catch her and her small posse. Here's a portrait."

Shadow takes the picture and looks closely at the portrait. He then remembers a small amount about her. He was amazed at her beauty and grace. He thought…

_How could someone of such beauty and grace leave all this for the peasant life? I should be careful around her, she could use her beauty to her advantage, but I cannot help but think where I have seen her before, somewhere in my past._

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Yes, sire, but bring her back…"

"Alive, I'll see to her consequences. You may go now."

"Yes, Sire." Shadow replied as he left the foyer. After leaving, he puts on his helmet, puts the sword on his back, and leaves for his search. As Shadow left, Scourge was looking out from the palace balcony and snickers in evil.

"Well, Amy Rose, enjoy your freedom while you can, you can't run any longer, I have my best after you and you will suffer." And laughs manically.

As Shadow heads for the Roman square, the trio wakes up from their slumber.

"Guys, wake up." Julie-Su called out. "Xena, Knuckles, wake up.

Amy woke up and Knuckles slept soundly, making Amy have no choice but to bring a bucket of cold water and dunked it on his head.

"YEOW, AMY! DAMNIT! WHY DO YOU LOVE DOING THIS TO ME? "

Julie-Su then shouts in his ear, "WAKE UP, KNUCKLEHEAD!". She then turns to Amy, who was hyperventilating and sweating, as if she just woke from a bad dream.

"Whoa, Amy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Want to talk?"

"O-ok. As long as you don't get mad and Knuckles doesn't get skeptical."

The two nod and sat down and they began to talk. "Remember our old friend, Shadow?"

They gasp and nod 'yes' as they remember. "Well, I dreamed that I killed him with a sword, I didn't know it was him. He had a helmet so I couldn't see who it was."

"Amy, are you sure it was him?"

She nods as she yawns, "Yes, I know it was 'because I took the helmet of and it was him, bleeding from his mouth!"

Julie-Su takes out a book of omens and looks up, "Death of Friend."

"Well, Amy, it's actually a good omen. It means something on the rise."

"Well, obviously it isn't happiness or any other nice things I could think of."

"Well, it really doesn't say much; just that it could be Romance, Forgiveness, Reconcile, or all three."

"I don't know, but we better get a move on unless you want Scourge to find us. Our job is to help those under that tyrants rule." The others agreed and they carried what they had and left that town for the next. What they didn't know was Shadow was on their tail and they were in danger.

As Shadow headed into town, he couldn't help but think of Amy.

_Where have I seen her? Was she involved in my past somehow, Where have I seen her, where?"_

As he kept on walking, he sees wanted scrolls of her and scoffs at them. "Females these days." He kept on walking and he then hears someone shouting.

"HEY COME BACK HERE, YOU DIRTY RAT!"

He runs over and sees a vendor with a fist in the air and with an angry face. The knight rolls his eyes and as he walked away, he finds a wilted, frail, pink, and white rose.

"Hmm…" he wondered as he picked up the fragile flower. He then has a memory flashback, realizing there was only one person he knew who loved these roses.

_**Flashback…**_

_**The young knight walks into the courtyard of the abbey and sees a frail pink hedgehog and her echidna friends in the garden, sharing a laugh. Amy turns and sees him walking and calls out, "Hey, Shadow, come and play with us!"**_

"_**Sure…but I have only 10 minutes."**_

"_**OK." Amy replied as she and the others followed. They meet with him and Amy began conversation, "So, Shadow, what's going on?" **_

"_**Eh, nothing much, just skipping class." **_

_**Amy sighs and says, "I wish I was you. You get to do fun knight stuff, while I have to learn junk. I want to be a warrior or a knight, like you."**_

"_**You can be." Shadow replied.  
**_

_**Julie-Su replied, "In Greece, they allow to give you training to become a warrior. You can go there."**_

_**Amy sighs and replies, "Yeah, but I don't want to leave Roma. I also don't want to leave you guys or the abbey."**_

_**Knuckles then says, "Yeah, but you'd have a better chance there than here."**_

"_**I won't be happy if I do leave."**_

"_**She has a point. Greece is a bit overrated and influenza has taken over." Shadow condemned. **_

_**The echidnas gasp in terror and Amy quakes in her flats. She runs to Shadow, who quickly takes action by hugging her and calming her down and telling the echidnas to calm down as well. **_

"_**OK, so Shadow, is the training fun?" Amy asked**_

"_**Eh, so, so. Well it's boring, actually they just teach you how to respect the sword and discipline. A bunch of useless information I don't even care about."**_

"_**Well, I have to get going." Amy replied as Shadow takes out a big, sharp ring about the size of a soccer ball, but as light as a feather.**_

"_**Amy, before you go, here's something for you, it isn't much, but it's quick at taking anyone down."**_

_**"A Chakram, Thanks." **_

_**She looks at the weapon and gives her ebony friend a bone crushing hug and says, "You're a true friend."**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

The word 'friend' echoed in his head for five seconds and he then remembers who she was.

"That girl…it's AMY! She has followed her path into being a warrior. I can't believe it, but Holy Shit, I have to catch her. Damn it!"

As Shadow left for the next town, Amy and the posse enter another town and meet up with a résistance leader. She was dressed up in a disguise as a blind woman.

"Ah, hello, you must be the one they call 'Xena'. My real name is Sally, but I'm called by the name _Pecora_. You two echidnas must be Gabriella and Julius."

(Italian for Sheep.)

They nod and the leader acidly says, "Come with me, or stay here and rot in bloody hell." Amy thought for two nanoseconds and said, "Let's go." And they followed the squirrel to an abandoned warehouse near a teahouse. The female knocks a few times and a slit on the door opens, revealing yellow eyes from it.

He whispers in his authentic French accent, "Baa, Baa, black sheep, have you any?"

"Um…wine."

"No Pecora, that was last week. Have you any…"

"Argh! Romano?"

The slit closes and the door opens. Pecora grabs an oil lamp and turns it on, and from a distance, there was a silver colored hedgehog. After entering, Amy takes off her chest armor, only revealing her brown leather dress.

Sally begins to introduce him. "His real name is Silver, but is named _Riccio. _He's a mercenary from Francia."

The hedgehog walks forward and sees the young girl.

"Hello, beautiful." He began flirtatiously. Amy rolls her eyes and says, "Hello, yourself." After being introduced, a few others came out of the shadows and were revealed in the light. Out came a cat, two foxes, a rabbit, and a very familiar face. It was Sonic the Knight, now résistance follower.

"S-s-sonic!?" Amy asked in shock.

* * *

Oh MAN!


	2. Chapter 2: Newfound Love and Differences

Chapter 2: Newfound love and Differences.

(Silver is the good guy here and he speaks French, Sonic is bad and his accent changes from Italian to British due to him changing later on.)

* * *

The trio was shocked to see their former enemy now turned 'good'. Knuckles then said, "N-no way! It's not possible, I thought the king-"

Sonic cuts him off and sneers, "What executed me? Ha, all lies. That motherfucker tried to get me killed by sending an assassin after me, due to my failure of capturing you, sweet Amy Rose."

Amy then protested, "I can't believe it. Why would Scourge go this far?"

Sally and the others were in total shock when Amy said his full name without the title 'king' before his name, according to Scourge's order.

"Y-y-y-you s-said h-his r-r-real n-name, w-without h-h-his title."

Amy sighs and says, "Well, you'll think I'm making it up, but I-I'm the queen of Italia, or used to be."

"Were you betrothed to him?" Riccio asked in curiosity. "Yes, I was. I did not want to marry him so before my wedding day, I grabbed my armor, my throwing ring and left the palace with my friends. I didn't say goodbye to my very special friend, for his safety."

Sally walks to her and asks, "Why did you do it? Besides the dislike towards your marriage."

"Well, I just want more freedom and follow my dreams and help those under the tyrant's rule."

"Xena, you are one true warrior. As long as you are fighting evil, I will help you in any way I can. I will have your back." Pecora replied.

"Thank you so much, Pecora, you have no idea what it means." She nods and then calls the rest of her group over where she stood.

"This is Fiona, her name; _Volpe_."

Fiona shakes her hand and walks over to Silver and stands next to her. "This is Bunnie, her name; _Rosamarino_."

Bunnie shakes Amy's hand and follows Fiona. "This is Tails, his name; _Kit_."

He shakes her hand and kisses it. "An honor to meet the Regina of Italia."

Amy smiles and meets the last one, Blaze. "This is Blaze, her name is _Felina_."

(Name Defs: Volpe means Fox. Rosamarino means Rosemary. Kit obviously means Kit. And Felina means female cat."

She shakes hands and stood next to her comrades. "Tomorrow, we go on a mission. So prepare." Everyone nodded in agreement and the girls except Amy, Sally, and Julie-Su left. They all sat on the floor and relaxed. Amy picked a corner and sat there with her legs crossed and looks at her chakram. Then Riccio comes by and decides to sit next to her and tries to make conversation. He hands her a cup of Grappa and begins to make a move.

"Hey there, hotness."

As Amy hears those words, she thinks to herself,

_Is this guy hitting on me? Does he not know who I am or who he is dealing with? I am the princess of Roma. I can knock him out in a snap, but he seems cute, so I will leave him alone.  
_

"Um, hey there." She replied as she sipped the Grappa.

"So what's a _pretty girl _like you, doing a place like this?"

"For your information, Riccio, I am 15 going on 16. So obviously, I'm not a little girl."

"Also, aren't you kind of young to get married?"

"No, I was to marry at fourteen, when Scourge was 19."

"Wow, a five year difference. Well I'm 22, just saying since you told me your age."

"Fair enough." She replied as she drank more grappa.

"Have you ever been outside of Italia? Like Greece, the Capri Islands, _Germania_, or Spain?"

"I wish, but I can't leave Italia or Roma for that matter for anything. I love my city and always will, even though Silver rules all of Italia. I will remain here until the day I die."

"Wow…that's deep. I would do the same for Francia. I admire your love for your country. "

"Really?" She asked as she blushed.

"Yes, I understand. I love my home in Francia, but I had to run away, for my safety and Pecora took me in. I was sad when I left Francia, and came here. But here in Roma, it is wonderful, too." He replied as he got up and began to walk away.

"R-riccio, wait. Before you leave, here's something for your troubles." She spoke as she walks towards him. She tip toes up and kisses the rebel.

"Wow…um…I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, besides, your cute."

"Ok, angelface."

"Um, don't call me angel face, ok?"

"Sure, _Mon Ami._ I'll see you in a few minutes, ok?"

"OK, see you later." She replied as the rebel left out the door. As he left, Sonic came in and slammed the door. She looks over and sees him with a skeptical look on his face.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Sonic sneered.

"What are you taking about, fat head?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. You and Riccio, at first you guys talk and now you two get some lip-locking action."

"A friendly kiss, so what?"

"The man's a Romeo; he does stuff like this all the time."

"I don't believe you one bit."

"You've probably forgotten about Shadow, too."

Amy gasps and has a small memory about her dream. She gets very sad and angry, so she slaps the blue hedgehog hard.

"How _dare you!_" She cries and runs to the roof of the warehouse. When she got up there, she went straight to crying. Julie-Su enters the room and asks angrily, "Sonic, what did you do?"

"I only asked her why she was kissing Riccio, if she's engaged to Scourge. Besides, the man is probably looking for teen sex."

"You idiot! If Amy tells me the total opposite, you are history!"

Sonic just stands behind her with absolutely no interests and scoffs, "She's just a little prostitute. I bet she is all over Shadow as well. She left me for _him_ anyway."

"Fuck you, as if you even cared. She never loved Scourge, or you for that matter and Shadow is her best friend."

"Why don't you just have sex with Knuckles, huh?"

"Go fuck yourself and get a life. I have one thank you very much. You on the other hand are in need of one."

"Bitch" Sonic whispered and he leaves. She climbs up the roof, where she sees Amy and Silver having a small talk.

"He's so cruel to me…I'll never understand it."

"Eh, he's probably just mad. He likes Pecora, but she is engaged to another and she tends to ignore love."

"But it doesn't say why he's still cruel to me."

"He's probably jealous of you. You're beautiful and I'd go insane too if someone else had you, he's in denial I guess."

"M-maybe your right" she replied, "Besides, all he cares about is himself and his needs."

"What an idiot. Well I better go to sleep, you should too, I wouldn't want to interfere with your beauty sleep."

"You're funny, thanks."

"Eh, no problem."

As Silver left down the ladder, he then has an idea to show Amy his feelings and to assure his curiosity. He walks behind her, grabs her waist and carries her down. Julie-Su decides to leave them alone and goes to a room where Knuckles was already asleep.

"Silver, what are you doing?"

"The name is _Riccio_ to you and I'm just taking you back down. "

Amy was confused and said, "Well, um, thank you. You're sweet, really."

"No problem, _principessa_."

(Italian for Princess)

"OK, making sure." She replied. "Oh, I'm sure, angel face."

Amy sees what he's doing and she pulls his quills and seductively says, "Don't call me angel face."

"Oh, I won't." he replied playfully as they look at one another. Then they close in on and begin to kiss in deep romance. After their lip-lock, they pull away from one another.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Xena, I am in love with you. You're so beautiful and when I saw you at the door, I fell in love with you."

"But Ricci- "She was cut off when the rebel puts his finger in front of her muzzle.

"You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Sadly, I don't."

"Believe me, after this, you will." He replied in sincerity as he catches her off guard. He pulls her in and kisses her with sweet passion. Amy was confused for a moment but was in shock to know someone actually loves her for who she was.

"I love you." He moaned as they kissed deeply through the night, and began to get intimate. Before they began, Amy snapped back to reality.

"Riccio, no, I can't."

"Why?" He asked as he held her hands and looks at her.

"I want you to know I love you back, but I think we're a bit too early for this."

The lime colored hedgehog agreed and got up from their position.

"_Petite Fluer,_ your right, I apologize for pressuring you. It's just, well, your beautiful." He replied with a small scent of his French accent.

"Really, I don't think of that as true."

"But you are. Don't ever say something that your not. And if this is Sonic's doing, he's damn wrong. He's just in envy of you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, he told me stories of you and him in a relationship."

Amy remembers and then sadly replies, "It's the truth. It happened back when we were young, but back then we didn't know our differences, like now. When I turned 12, I realized our places in Society. I was a future ruler, he was just the executioner's child and a knight."

Silver's ears went down and asked, "Does this go the same now?"

"NO, I'm no longer a ruler. I am now a rebel on the run, and we are in the same social class, so it wouldn't matter. My life as a princess was a nightmare yet there's some small amount of fun."

Silver and Amy sit on the ground and asks, "Care to tell? After all, I want to know you better, my princess."

She nods and begins, "My life was no fairy tale. I may be the queen of Italia, but it doesn't mean a thing when in actuality, I don't have a say in these things because I'm a girl. Men have voices, not women. I have to learn many rules and ways my family followed. I was taught useless etiquette, royal life and how to have the perfect family. Basically, I was taught that I was born to give birth, raise my family, listen to what my husband says, and the end."

"That's something, _Mon Cherie_. But as a princess, you need to know this stuff. Why am I saying this, well this is what I think. I know nothing of royalty."

"OK, well let's change the subject. Why did you leave Francia?"

He sighs and begins, "Well, I left for a better chance at freedom."

"But I hear Francia is beautiful."

"It is, my love."

"After leaving Francia, and entering Italia, what did you do?"

"Well, I visited a fortune teller, who said whatever revenge I wanted, it will become a reality, I will meet my true love and have a son. She also told me about an unexpected issue, that the king will rule with an iron fist. I was to assassinate him, it was my dream to kill someone of Royalty. I'm sorry if I'd hurt you in anyway."

"It's alright. But will you protect me from his evil ways?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I will." Silver replied with a wicked smile. She gets up, kneels in front of him, and kisses him softly. As she kissed him, he smirked and pins her down. The Grappa got to them, but they realized what they were doing. As they kissed on, Silver begins to pull down the straps of her dress and kisses down her neck. As they went on, they didn't realize that a certain blue hedgehog was watching their moment of intimacy from a distance. He had enough.

"XENA, RICCIO! What in the name of God are you doing? You, sir, are engaged to Volpe while you, dear princess are engaged to Scourge!"

Silver replies coldly, "I don't love her and you Sonic need to mind you tongue. Stop being a no-life and just have sex with Pecora."

"I will when I know that she isn't making love with you."

Amy then says, "Sonic, you are nobody to tell me who I can or cannot see or be with."

Sonic sneered, "I always knew you were a filthy whore."

Silver had enough of Sonic's attitude since Amy came. He deathly replies, "Shut your bloody tongue."

"Oh, so now you're involved, you French rat?"

"Go fuck yourself."

He states sternly, "This is between me and the girl."

"Now it involves me."

"Why should you care, your engaged to Volpe."

"I was forced into a love I didn't want and she's a filthy rat who gives her body to anyone who needs it."

"Ha, please, save it, you French fucker."

"Watch your mouth, Italian fucker."

Sonic was mad, his pride in Italia was offended by a Frenchmen. "OK, that's it. _VIVA ITALIA!_"

"_VIVA FRANCIA!_"

The two began to throw blows at one another. Amy was scared and shouted, crying, "Please, stop it! Sonic, please, leave me alone, leave me be."

He sneers again, "Amy, your engaged to Scourge and I am to make sure you stick to your promise."

"Well, then I heavily apologize, you are nobody to control me."

"Watch your mouth, insolent female." He snaps. Then he pulls her quills and forces her to look at him in the eye as she yelps in pain.

"You like that, don't you, you little dick sucking bitch, huh, you like it?"

"No, let go of me."

He lets go and Silver goes to her aid.

"That's right, go join that stupid frenchy."

"Be quiet, Sonic."

"Bloody Christ, Amy, shut your bloody mouth."

"No, Sonic! You're neither my husband nor my father."

"Amy Rose, you _will_ pay."

Silver shouts out, "It's your who will pay, you sex addicted freak."

"Oh, so it's me, who's the addict? Amy, you're going to make a mistake. He just wants a piece of you."

Silver replies, "I would never take advantage of her that way. I love her too much to do such a thing."

Amy goes over to him, and hugs him. She then says, "Sonic, you can't tell me who I can or cannot be with. I will say it loud and clear, _I __LOVE__ HIM_."

Sonic then shouts, "Amy, your only 15! He's almost seven years older than you are, he's just looking for sex."

Silver was angry and wanted to fight him off. With fists in the air and bearing teeth, they were ready for round two. Amy was angry with Sonic, but she had to settle the score between them once and for all.

She begins to cry and says, "Sonic, Silver, stop it, please. Sonic, what do you want from me?"

"There's nothing I want from you." He sneers in coldness.

"Anything, Sonic, please don't hurt him, please." She begged, crying. Silver wasn't happy to see her crying. Then Sonic had something in mind that Amy cannot refuse and that could make his day.

"I think there is something you can do, after all, Amy Rose."

"Name it." Amy replied, hoping it isn't the worst. He walks over to her, caresses her cheek with one finger and hisses softly in her ear,

"Pleasure, sweet, innocent pleasure."

She shivers and sighs in sadness and replied, "Fine, Sonic. Just please don't hurt him, or I'll return to Scourge and accuse you of rape."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

Amy sasses back, "Like you, he wants me for his pleasure, and oh, I'll give it to him."

"Bitch" he replied. She rolls her eyes and followed the blue hedgehog into a room upstairs of the warehouse. After entering, Sonic locks the door. The platinum hedgehog was suspicious, so he hid near the room, with his dagger on hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Love

Chapter 3: Lost Love

* * *

Sonic locks the door and circles the slim hedgehog. He grabs her waist and nuzzles her neck. Amy was very uncomfortable and knew Sonic would hurt her if he didn't get his way, so she tries to put up a good act by sighing and giggling as Sonic nuzzles her and kisses her down her neck down to her shoulders.

"Amy, remember your first time…with me?"

Amy remembers like it was yesterday…

_**Flashback… (Amy's POV)**_

_**I remember that terrible day like it had happened last night. I was on way back to the Palace after Shadow and I did our training. I hear something rustling in the bushes in the courtyard. I shrug it off, thinking it was chipmunks, scurrying around for food. I keep on walking, and I see a shadow of a hedgehog. I was guessing Shadow, but it didn't look like him. He's never shady with me, so I ignore it. I keep on walking and I see a figure in front of me, a familiar one. **_

_**  
"Sonic, is that you?"**_

_**He evilly replies, "I'm glad to see that you still have me in your heart." And he walks closer and gangs on her.**_

"_**Sonic, w-what are you d-doing?" I ask him in fear, hoping for an answer. "You'll see, Amy Rose. And it will be a wonderful night, just you and me."**_

"_**Sonic, don't come any closer."**_

"_**Heh, you amuse me, Amy. You know that?"**_

"_**Sonic, no, don't."**_

"_**Why Amy, don't you love me?"**_

"_**I don't love you, I love Shadow."**_

_**Sonic was angry and he grabs my neck and pins me down. I was in great fear that Sonic wasn't his regular self, and that he might hurt me.**_

"_**Never, say that rat's name in front of me! You hear me."**_

_**I begin to cry in shear terror and sniffled, "O-ok, j-just d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-m-me."**_

"_**Why would I hurt you, Amy? I'm just going to make you have sex with me."**_

"_**No!" I shouted and I begin to fight. I squirm and kicked and sadly, I failed. Sonic pins me down, kisses me and takes my dress off as I try to bite his arms as he rips off my sleeves from my dress.**_

"_**Sonic, no. please."**_

"_**C'mon, Amy. You know how much I love you and I want to physically show you." He replied to me in a mocking tone. He rips off my corset and looks at me and whistles.**_

"_**Well, Amy Rose. I must say, you've grown up and I am honored to see this."**_

"_**You're sick, Sonic."**_

"_**I finally did something your dark hero could never do, have sex with you."**_

"_**I will love Shadow as long as I live on this earth."**_

_**He then grabs my quills and begins the process of rape. "You love being a little bad girl, don't you?"**_

_**I ignore his question, only for him to pull my quills tighter and strike me hard as he gains speed. "Answer me!"**_

_**I was crying and begging for mercy.**_

"_**Answer me." He yelled at me as he pulls my quills tighter and tighter, I had to answer him.**_

"_**Y-yes, I do."**_

"_**I love that about you, oh god." He moans as he kept on going and as he touches me. I felt bad, no horrible. I felt useless. I prayed that he would stop it or that my parents would find out or Shadow would find me. Only one of the three were answered, Shadow heard my cries and got Sonic off me and I cried in his arms.**_

**_"You're sick, leave her alone."_**

_**As Sonic wiped blood off his muzzle, he hissed, "You better not say a word of this, you two. Especially you, my lovely princess, Amy."**_

_**I cried in horror in Shadow's arms as Sonic walked to the knights' quarters and I was disgusted when Sonic walks away with a smile and unashamed.**_

"_**Amy, it's ok. I'm here now, it's ok."**_

_**As he calmed me down, I cried and cried.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Y-yes…I mean no, no I don't." was Amy's reply as Sonic caressed her cheek and acting romantic.

"Well, Amy, I will make you remember our moment of true love."

Amy snapped, "It never was true love. You raped me."

"That's what happens to girls who don't obey their masters. Now don't talk, insolent female. I want that dress off you, don't make me use force."

She nods as she unties her quills and takes off her dress, revealing her naked body with her hands covering her breasts and genitals. He whistles in amazement and in a perverted way.

"My Amy Rose, aren't you something special. Now, lie on the bed as I pleasure myself to your gorgeous body." He orders as he pulls out his erected shaft and begins to masturbate. He climbs on top of her and puts his rod in her mouth.

"Now, show me what that French rat 'taught' you." Sonic commanded as Amy nodded and began to suck on his cock. As she kept sucking, he squeezes her breasts and kissing her roughly. Amy felt terrible, but she loved Silver too much to see him get hurt.

She then had an idea so she can talk to Silver before Sonic could make a move.

"Sonic, I thought of something. I realized, you're right and I was making a bad decision, two of them."

Sonic sighs and replies, "It's about time you realized what you were doing before you turn into a prostitute, like Volpe."

She then whispers, "Want to make this good?"

"How could I not?"  
"I'll show you, I'll be right back."

"Go on." Sonic replied as he lied on the bed. Unashamed, Sonic smirked and thought to himself…

_Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Looks like you're going to have to surrender. I have Amy and you are in no position to have her after tonight, if I get lucky and she gets pregnant. Shadow, my 'friend', looks like your time with Amy is up._

Amy leaves the room with a bed sheet for cover and sees Blaze and Silver, making potions and spells. Amy whispers out, "Guys, I need your help."

They turn and see Amy with her quills a mess. Silver rushes to her and hugs her. "Thank god."

"We need to talk, its not going to work. I can't escape him, I have to do this."

"That's what I was afraid of. Well, Felina and I made this. Its a potion that can sterilize you until he is out of your system. Felina is a gypsy so she knows what she's doing."

"I trust you two." Amy replied. Silver hands her the vile, and she drinks it. "Thank you guys" Amy cried and Blaze gives her a pat on the back and Silver hugs her lovingly. Amy responds to his hug by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Silver leaves to his quarters and prays in French to protect Amy.

Amy puts on make up and goes back to the room, where she had to go through the ordeal all over again, and Shadow wasn't there to save her.

Back with Shadow, he hides out with his friend and ally, Mephiles the Terrible.

"Mephiles, I still don't find Amy and I need to tell her I love her."

"Shadow, relax." Mephiles replied as he wipes blood off his daggers.

"Relax? Mephiles, Amy can get in danger if I'm not there to protect her. Mephiles I love her, I want to marry her and have a family."

"Oy, a man in love is a horrible thing."

"Mephiles, you never had experienced love, have you."

"Shadow, I'm Russian, I don't always have the time for love, and I am an assassin, love is not my choice. Maybe someday, after the tyranny here in Italia."

"Hopefully it is soon, the _Re_ has already caused enough trouble. He took the love of my life away from me."

"Shadow, my friend, I'd suggest you move on, she's engaged to another."

"I can't, I won't. Mephiles, she isn't happy with that tyrant for a husband."

"Ay, what can you do, I mean look at us. We're just knights."

"I may be a knight, but love can conquer anything, even our one-sided society."

"Fight the power, my friend!"

Back at the hideout, Julie-Su and Knuckles wonder where had Amy gone, since she hasn't returned yet.

"You don't think Amy would be in danger, would you?"

"I doubt it, Amy is strong and she can defend herself."

"Yes, I guess your right, for once."

"Hey!"

"But its true and Hey is for horses!"

"Sorry!"

As they went to sleep, Sonic was far from tired and Amy was in horror.

"Oh god, fuck! You like that, don't you bitch, huh?"

Amy moans and cries in terror as he kept pulling her closer and closer. She wanted it all to end, for she was in horrible pain and agony.

"Oh, Sonic."

"Want me to cum in you, huh? Want me to cum in you, huh, how's that for ya princess?"

"Ahh."

"Oh, SHIT. Fuck, oh god you're tight Amy Rose. "

Amy ignores him and falls asleep so Sonic could leave her alone. Sonic was quick to think and carries Amy's body and puts her in Silver's room.

He whispers to himself, "This will be a huge storm of trouble tomorrow." And quickly leaves. After Sonic left, Amy quickly gets up, cleans up and puts her dress back on before her friends realize she was in the room. She climbs in a bed and sighs of relief, even though she was in pain due to Sonic being rough on her.

The next day, Amy, Pecora, and Julie-Su were the first to wake up.

"We have a mission today, but due to the circumstance of your presence, Xena, your mission is to keep the home front safe from knights and thieves. Riccio will help you along with Sonic."

"OK." Amy replied.

"Gabriella, you and I are to go to the Piazza near the Vatican and meet up with Volpe, Rosamarino and Kit. They've captured the Admiral."

"OK."

"Good, now I hope this dress fits you, we need to look like real adolescents and not rebels."

"OK."

The girls put on corsets, petticoats and their dresses as Amy wakes the others. "Knuckles, wake up."

"Not now, I was having an wonderful dream."

"About what?"

"Jules and I making out." Knuckles mumbled in his sleep.

"What?" Amy asked.

He yawns, "Nothing…nothing at all."

"OK." Amy replied in kindness. She leaves and goes over to wake up Silver.

"Silver, psst, Silver wake up."

"Ugh, Xena, please, five more minutes, I was having a wonderful dream."

"Care to tell?"

"Sure."

"So what was it about."

"You and I, under the moonlight, holding one another in loving harmony."

"You're sweet. Now please, wake up. Pecora just left, she wants you to know that we're taking down the fort today, is that clear?"

"Yes, _Petite Fluer_."

Amy smiles and kisses his forehead. "OK, I'll be seeing you downstairs."

Silver yawns, "See you."

With Julie-Su and Sally, Sally tells the echidna, "Look, we need to act like girls our age, any subjects?"

"Hmm...marriage?"

"Fair enough." Sally clears her voice and says, "My father won't let me marry him."

"I know my father would say no with him. He's not an honest man, even though he's a noble appointed by the king himself."

"But I hear his wife isn't on his side."

"No? But he tells me--."

"She left him for a mere knight."

"Honestly, I'll never understand her." As they kept talking, a knight comes up to the two and asks, "Have you seen this female?"as he showed a sketch of Amy in her warrior outfit.

"No, never had, sir...um..."

"My name is Ivan." The echidna knight replied.

"Sir Ivan."

"And my, aren't you a beautiful sight. I'd like to know your name."

Sally quickly pulls her ally and whispers, "OK, remember, keep calm. Just flirt with him, its the only way to reach the Vatican docks in time."

She nods and replies to the knights question as she plays with her dreadlocks. "Teresa, My name is Teresa." The knight then circles around her.

"Hm...Teresa. Beautiful name for someone with such beauty and grace. You might be as beautiful as our Queen Amy Rose."

"You think so?"

"I know, I have strong connections to the king. Sadly, she's on the run."

"Yes, and with a mere nave."

"Unfortunately, yes." he replied as he gets closer to her. Sally quickly says, "Teresa, we need to go to confession."

"Yes, I'm on my way. Well, Ivan, it was an honor to meet you. But I must leave to serve our lord."

"I'll acompany you two ladies. After all, it wouldn't be lady-like for you girls to not have a protector like myself."

They knew they had no choice but to accept. If not, they would be in trouble with the law or if the knights took it in their own hands, they'd be raped.

"That'd be wonderful." Sally replied. She then pulls Julie-Su and they begin to whisper to one another. "OK, you and I are going to enter the Basillica and I find an escape to meet with the others. They captured Admiral Antoine and have held him captive."

She nods and turn back to the knight. Sally then whispers, "Make sure he isn't on to us."

"Mmhm."

They then got back to walking, and Ivan was suspecious of them. Julie-Su quickly notices and gets into action. She grabs on to his arm and snuggles against it.

"Protect me."

Ivan smirks and replies, "No worries." and they all reached the town square. Sally then got a good idea and says, "Teresa, I'll meet you back home. I have to buy groceries.'

'OK, I'll meet you at home."

"Stay with the knight."

"_Si_"

"OK." and she leaves the echidnas.

Back at the homefront, Silver and Amy, with wepeons on hand, made sure that Sonic and Fiona were doing their job. Sonic was to look out for Knights and Fiona was getting ready to trasport messages to neighboring towns back and forth.

"Hello, Amy Rose." Sonic began as he walks over with a smirk on his face and kisses the warrior.

"Don't Kiss me!"

"Aw, Amy, that hurt my feelings, not even after our romantic night last night."

"It never was wonderful, or romantic. I never loved you, I loved Shadow."

"That wasn't your response you gave me last night with me fucking you so hard, that your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

"SONIC, go to your post." Amy exclaimed, annoyed and ashamed.

"OK, but I am only saying, you were tight."

Amy had enough and shouted in anger, "SONIC, GO NOW!"

Sonic just scoffs and walks back to his post, unashamed. Silver notices and walks to her and asks, "Xena, how are you?"

"I'm so-so, Silver."

"What is this 'so-so' that you speak of?"  
"It means I half ok, yet I feel angry and sad."

"It' Sonic, isn't it?"  
Amy nods and Silver hugs her to comfort her. He reassures her by sayin, "It's ok, it's all over now. I'm here to protect you."

Amy cries a little and replies, "I am ok, but, I just hate when he's so cruel to me. I miss the old Sonic, back before we were in a relationship."

"It's alright, Xena. He's probably just jeleous of you. You were engaged to someone else and you're beautiful. I too would be jeleous, no offense or pain intended."

"None taken. Why doesn't he just go with Pecora?"

"Pecora is in no position to let love get in her way. It hurts her and Sonic."

"Oh..." Amy sadly replies as she has a flashback of her past when she was engaged...

**_Flashback..._**

**_An Adult female hedgehog enters the room and says, "Amy, come along now. You need to meet your future husband."_**

**_Amy sighs as her mother tightens the corset under her dress. "A slim waist ensures the perfect housrglass figure."_**

**_"Mother, I already have an hourglass figure."  
"Yes, but we need to make sure it stays that way, understood?"  
"Yes, mother."  
"Good." Her mother replied and she leaves Amy to fix her quills. She puts on rhinestone combs, one on each side of her head a diamond choker on her neck. She leaves her room and sees Shadow, with an emotionless face and takes her to the main room._**

**_In the room were her parents, two other adult hedgehogs, Scourge, and Sonic. Shadow then steps forward and walks to her father, a wise white hedgehog. All she sees is Shadow and her father, whispering to one another and her father nodding in agreement. Amy walks towards her father and he introduces her to the lime green hedgehog._**

**_"Scourge, my daughter, Amy of Roma. Amy, this is Scourge of Messina."  
Amy courtseys and smiles with politness._**

**_"Shadow, accompany my daughter to her room and then return to your duties."_**

**_Shadow nods and looks sternly back at Amy, when he was a wreck deep down. He walks over to her and they walk down the foyer. As they walk, Amy looks at her feet and Shadow keeps his head held up high._**

**_"Well Amy, I must say, you've grown.  
"I may have grown, but I still am the same. I wish to be a warrior, but this marriage is ruining it for me."_**

**_"Same old, Amy Rose."_**

**_"Shadow, do you think I am a little girl?"  
"I wouldn't call you a little girl, but you aren't a woman yet, so I call you Amy."_**

**_"Oh.." was Amy's reply, unsatisfied with his answer  
"Silly little girl." Shadow joked._**

**_"Shadow, it's not funny."  
"Then I apologize. But I am blown away, you've grown up, and I never seemed to have noticed. You're beautiful and will make a great Regina "_**

**_"Thank You." She sighed and she turns to her black and red friend and says, "Shadow, you know you're my one true friend here?"  
He nods.  
Amy's voice begins to break as she said, "Well, now...I need you...more...t-than e-e-ever." She then begins to cry. Shadow rushes to her, hugs her and rubs her quills._**

**_"Shadow, I-I don't w-want t-t-to m-m-marry h-hi-him, I d-don't l-love him." Amy sobbed. Shadow felt sad and guilty, so he stays by her, even though her father wants him on guard._**

**_"Don't leave me, Shadow. Promise me you'll never leave me for anything." Amy begged as she buries her face into his white tuff._**

**_"Of course I won't leave." He replied as he looks at her and wipes her tears away with his finger. "Knights' Honor."_**

**_Amy smiles and says, "I don't know what would I have done if you weren't here."_**

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Xena, are you ok? You were a bit dazed."  
"Yes, I am fine, Silver." She replies with a smile. Silver then says, "Come with me and I will check if the potion worked on you." Amy follows him to an abandoned room, with only a matress and a window.

"OK, a few questions. One, do you feel ill at all?"  
"No."

"Two, do you feel hungrier than usual"  
"Another no."

"OK, final one. Do you feel tired at all?"  
"No, for the final time."

"Then you are in the clear." Silver replied with a smirk on his face. He circles around her and looks at her with love and lust in his eyes. He stands behind her and licks her neck.

"Silver, what are you doing?"  
"Something I've been meaning to do with you."

Amy looks at him and says, "Are you sure we're not speeding things?"  
"I love you and would never take advantage of you."

Amy sighs and says, "I guess Silver."  
"Thank you, Xen-Amy Rose."

Silver presses his lips on hers and they kiss passionately as Silver snakes his arm to untie the laces of her dress and then takes the top part of her dress off. After doing so, Silver kisses her neck, leaving a hickey on it. As they kiss on, she moans, "Silver..."

* * *

Srry to cut u people off next chappy for ya monday or tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Of Love

Chapter 4 Death of Love

Hey readers, I will not be updating this week, for i will be in Virginia for a week beginning Monday, Aug 11 until Friday or Saturday. I will be writing still and don't worry, I will update on all stories very shortly. Thanks and luv ya,

-theRASTAproject

* * *

Back with Sally, she heads her way to the docks and meets up with Blaze and Bunnie, who had just captured and tied up Admiral Antoine. She stands with her arms crossed and says with sarcasm,

"Well, well, well, Admiral Antoine. Isn't this a surprise?"

"You filthy street rat, tell your girls to unhand me at once!"

"Yeah, um, we can't do that. You see, you are something of value to us and we won't let you go until we get what we need out of you."

Antoine squirms and moves his arms wildly to be free, but to no avail. Sally walks to him, pats his cheek and says,

"Face it Admiral, it's game over for you. Girls, take him away."  
The girls wrap rope on his hands and feet feet and bound his mouth with cloth to silence him. Antoine muffles atrocities, leaving Bunnie with no choice but to knock him out with a frying pan.

"Good job, Rosamarino."  
She nods as she and her partner take the captive away. The mission was complete...for now.

Back at the home front, Sonic looks from a window, in case any knights show up. He leaves his post and heads west for another open window. He then notices Amy and Silver weren't around, he already knew Fiona was out on delivery.

"Where are those two." Sonic wondered. He then decides to dump his post and goes in search of Amy and Silver. As he kept walking, he hears moaning in the distance.

"Tell me if I hurt you in any way, ok." Silver told Amy as she clung on to him as he entered inside her.  
"OK, but we need to hurry, before Sonic finds us."

He nods as he pushes himself into her innocence and pulls her quills.

"Oh Silver, oh god." Amy moaned as she holds on as Silver pins her to the cold floor.  
"You like that, don't you. How much do you want my french shaft in your tight pussy?" He teased  
"A lot."

She then yanks him and they look directly at each other.  
"I love you, silly. You know, a lot."

"Ah, I see." Silver replied with a smirk on his face and began to gain speed and pulls Amy closer to him from her waist.

"Your body arouses me, sweet Rose."  
"Really?"  
"Silly little girl, of course." Silver chuckled as he pulls her slim body closer to his and regains his speed. He kisses her roughly, yet with deep passion as they reached their climax.

"Oh, yes. Please, cum into me, Silver, pllleaaasee."  
"You want it?"  
She shrieks, ""Please, yes, oh my god!"  
"You're ready?"  
"Yes."  
"You accept the con-"  
She puts a finger on his lips and says,"Of course I accept, I love you silly." They gaze at one another lovingly and Silver gains speed as he was about to cum, causing Amy to shriek and cry with pleasure as she clings on to her lover.

"Oh Silver, I'm cumming too."

"Oh Fuck...damn." Silver moaned as they both came with one another, leaving each other in ecstasy and filled with passion. As they were catching their breaths, they didn't know that a certain blue hedgehog was watching their moment of intimacy in anger.

"That little whore!" Sonic sneered, "Well, enjoy this moment with him while you can Amy. As for my rival, this will forever be your last time ever to fuck anyone! Enjoy today and the rest of the month, for these will be your last days alive."

Sonic goes back to his post and calls a messenger hawk. He takes out a small scroll and begins to write all about Amy's whereabouts.

He writes...

_Xena and Posse located. Location: 1 mile from Vatican City. Also found, Ressistance followers and Leader; Pecora. Traitor: Silver 'Riccio' the Hedgehog._

_Reason: Helping the wanted, capture of an Admiral, and Illegal crossing from Francia._

_No reward nessecary. Will meet at end of the fifth week._

_X Erizo_

(A/N: Erizo is Spanish for Hedgehog and Riccio is Italian for hedgehog.)

Sonic snickers in evil and whispers to himself, 'Well, my little princess, it won't be long now. You shall suffer, I demostrated my love for you physically and I was wrong about you. No matter, she'll see what's coming."

As the lovers lie on the cold floor, Silver gazes at Amy with deep love, giving her a kiss on the cheek, while Amy was happy, yet in sadness, for she was confused at what had happened. She doesn't know if she truly loved Silver, or if her feelings for Shadow are lost.

"You're so beautiful in my eyes. Silver whispers as he caresses her cheek. She smiles sheeply and knew she had an important question to ask, "Do you want me happy?"

"Of course. No matter what happens, even if I die, I want you to have a happy life, even if it involves another."

Amy replies, holding back her tears, "Thank you, you have no idea what those words mean to me."

"I know i won't live forever, but I want you to have a wonderful life and know that I will always care."

Amy nods as she holds a straight face, as tears slide down her face. "Don't cry, I'm with you." He whispered as he pulls Amy closer to him. She was crying in confusion and sadness, for her feelings for Shadow are stronger than ever and feels she made a mistake, yet not.

Back at the Basillica, Julie-Su leaves and sees Ivan outside, waiting for her.  
"Ivan, I thought you left."  
"Not possible. It wouldn't be kind of me to leave you all alone in a place like Roma."

"It was very nice of you, but I must leave home."  
"I'll acompany you."

"No, it's alright, really." Ivan knew it was time to confront her. He pulls her arm and says, "Listen, I know who you are, Gabriella. Don't think I won't turn you in to King Scourge."

Julie-Su was shocked and in fear, "Now, unless you want to spend time in a dungeon, you will do what I say." He warned as he grabs her neck and chokes her.

She gasps for air and says, "I'll do your work, please don't hurt me."  
He lets go of her neck, grabs her wrists and takes her away to a motel.

"What will you do to me?" She asked in fear. He luminously replies, "Oh, you will see and you will love it." She didn't like his tone, but she was shock to realize the reality, she got caught.

Ivan pulls the female echidna's arm and calls a bookkeeper. "Ceasar, got an empty room. I have to teach this little girl a lesson."

"Try 119."  
"Good." he replied as he takes the brass key and his captive to the room. When they got there, the male echidna locks the door and forces his captive to strip naked, only revealing her tunic she wears for combat. He then takes out handcuffs and cuffs her hands to the headboard of the bed.

As he begins to touch her body, she shouts in Italian, "You pervert!" He then puts a blindfold over her eyes and begins to rape her.

"NO, NO, NO!" She cried, but her pleas was music to his ears. He rips off the top part of her tunic and begins to squeeze her breasts. "You will enjoy this."

"No"

"Otherise, I will turn you in and say you were making Sexual advances towards me."

She was angry and scared so she had no choice. He pulls down his pants, reavealing an erect penis. He jacks off a bit, forces her to suck his shaft and pushes it inside her innocence, thrusting her roughly.

"Please, ssttoopp." The female cried in pain and begins to break out in tears. He tells her, "No, oh fuck, and shut your trap." as he was cumming inside her. She begs him to show mercy, the knight refuses. After the rape, he forces her to put her clothes back on and leaves her at the basillica.

"I will return for you and possibly my child."  
She gasps in terror and clutches on to her stomach in disgust and shame.

"You...merciless...bastard." she cursed.  
"Don't worry, I won't turn you n. But I will claim you from that fool, Julius."

"Don't talk about him that way!"

"Oh and speaking of Julius, Where's Xena, in the name of King Scourge!"  
"I-I-I Don't know, we had split up and I hear she's with Shadow."

"I never ever did trust Shadow."  
"That's all I Know. Please, I beg of you, don't hurt me."

"Now why would I hurt the mother of my child"

"What if I don't" She sneered.

"Then I will find you again and make you have another baby by force."  
"If I don't see you again, hopefully."

"Don't count on it, because I will see you again."

All Julie-Su did was look away with her eyes closed and cries. Ivan sneers,

"You should be honored, bearing the child of our king's protector!"  
Julie-Su gets up and runs away. Ivan sighs unashamed.  
"I'll see her again..."

Back at the warehouse, Amy hears a knock on the door. She opens the slit and says, "State your buisness."  
"It's us." Sally answered. Amy hands the job over to Silver and runs up and hides. Silver opens the door, helps his leader by dragging Antoine into the abandoned room he and Amy were in and tying him up to a chair and they all begin to interrogate the Admiral.

"State you name." Sally shouted.  
"Admiral Antoine D' Coolette."  
"Who do you work for?" Blaze sneered.  
"King Scourge."  
"What are your orders?" Silver demanded.

Antoine was hesitant and lied, "Um, to...collect taxes, yes."  
Silver gives him a blow to the face and scowls, "LIES!"

"TELL THE TRUTH!"  
"I AM NOT LYING!"  
"YOU ARE, NOW TELL THE DAMN TRUTH! TELL US OR THIS LAST BLOW WILL MARK YOUR DEATH." Silver threatened. Antoine had no choice but to sing.

"Fine...I am on the search for the runaway princess, her little posse and Shadow the Knight. Also, I was to capture your leader and kill every last one of you!"

Silver scoffs and says, "Who would of thought. You lifeless fucker."

Sally sighs and says, "Can't you people accept the fact Xena is gone for good?"

"NOT ACCORDING TO OUR FINDINGS! SHE WAS LAST SEEN IN THE CITY OF LATINA."  
Blaze scoffs and says, "Bunch of lies."

"Correct, Felina. You and Rosamarino, take him away then drug him up. Lock him up, but well done."  
They nod and drag their captive away."I will avenge this, Pecora! Oh I will!"

"Humph, crazy lunatic." She then smells something unusual to her, like sex.

"It smells like sex in here, Riccio please clean- wait did you-"

Silver sighs and says, "Somethings are better unsaid."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Life

Chapter 5

"I understand, only with consent?"  
"Yes, she accepted."  
"Know that anything happens to her because of this, you are held responsible and are to help her."  
"I understand, Pecora, but I love Xena ever so dearly."

Then a smirk of cockiness grew on the leader's face. "So this involves the princess. Well, we must be careful, the Admiral is here and if he sees her, we could be in major trouble and so will she. Make sure she doesn't go near the room, is that clear Riccio?"

"Yes leader."  
Silver leaves to see Amy, only to pause when he hears frantic knocks on the door. He grabs a chair and looks through the slit. He sees Julie-Su, in great terror and in total shock. He quickly jumps down and quickly opens the door and lets the echidna in. He takes her to Amy and says, "X-Xena, Gabriella looks like she was in trouble."

Amy turns around and sees her, quivering and whimpering in fear and sadness. She was in shock and quickly goes to her, to coax her.

"Julie, what happened? Silver, can you leave us for a moment?"  
"The name is Riccio and ok." He closes the door and leaves. Amy looks at her and holds her hands. ""Please, tell me what happened." Amy asked in terror.

"We've been discovered, but I took our down fall. He, r-r-raped m-me, but I knew I was to do his work…or…oh I don't want the mental image in my head."

"Me either." Amy broke in tears and hugs her friend but then says, "Why?"  
"He threatened to hurt me, if I don't bear him a child, knowingly a son."

"Oh my, Julie." She cried in empathy.  
"Oh Amy, why did this had to happen?"  
The two hug to comfort one another.

"You didn't deserve this. You never did."  
"I didn't, Amy. I didn't."

They hugged and cried. Knuckles accidently open the door slightly and sees the two crying. He heard a bit of the conversation and couldn't help but feel terribly sorry.

"Poor Julie, she's been raped, by some creep. I-I-I can't believe it!" Knuckles whispered as he quivers in his boots to hear the fact that they could be turned in quicker than expected.

"I need to help her cope in some way." He whispered to himself and got an idea.

_She always laughed at some of my jokes when we were kids. I hope she doesn't think my jokes are stupid, besides, I think they're older than my father. But she always laughed at them, even when they were foolish._

After a few minutes of crying and talking, they calmed down and Julie-Su knew she had to suck it up, for their own safety and her own.  
"Are you feeling a bit more calm now?"  
"Y-yes, I am now. Thank you, Amy."  
They cried some more and began to chuckle a bit. Amy said, "Julie, look at us, crying like little girls."  
"-sniffle- Yes-giggles-"  
"Well, enough of me, I don't want to think of it anymore. Anything new?"  
"-sigh- Not really, just getting to know the rest of the group."

"The rest of the group, or _Silver_?"  
"Well, him too." She replied. Julie-Su looks at her in suspicion and notices her quills are a mess and she smelled a bit like French cologne and was sweating too.

"Amy, did you and Riccio…get intimate?"

"I can't lie to you…we did."  
Julie-Su gives Amy a hug and says, "I'm so happy for you. You found love at last."  
"Yes, but I am confused. I love him, but I am in deep, deep love with…"  
"It's ok, tell me."  
"-sigh- Shadow."  
She quickly replies, "I knew it."  
"WHAT?"  
"Since you two met, he liked you. Since we were little kids running around the abbey."  
"He said anything?"

"Sometimes, but, when you were engaged to Scourge, it made his world fall, just like the Roman Empire. He confessed to me he loved you."

"B-but, I thought he said, h-he only saw me as a best friend."  
"Oh no, it was the total opposite. He loves you ever so dearly."  
"I was and still in love with him, but I thought he liked another."  
"Who else does he know besides me, you, Knuckles, and Sonic?"  
"Good point."  
"Yes, but I know Shadow still has feelings for you."  
"But Shadow must have forgotten all about me. It's been almost a full year since we saw each other last.  
"I doubt he'd forget you."

Amy sighs in failure and says. "I doubt that. He's probably married to another and might have a family by now. I bet she's prettier than me and make his life great."

Julie-Su gives her a stern face and says, "Amy, it's only been a year, I wouldn't count on it." And then smiles to cheer her up.  
"Me either." Amy giggled. "I was being over-dramatic. Thanks Julie, you are the best."

"Come along, Riccio must be worried sick over you.  
"Ha, Ha, very funny."  
"Let's go."  
Amy nods and follows her out the room. Knuckles meets up with Julie-Su as Amy meets with Silver, who kisses her and rubs noses with each other, showing they were in love.

"Hey Jules, want to hear the jokes we used to laugh at when we were kids?"

(Jokes in the olden days…not so funny.)

"Sure, Knuckles."  
"OK, ok. Can February March?"  
"-shrugs-"  
"No, but April May. Ha!"  
Julie-Su giggles a bit. Knuckles sees this and keeps it up to make her feel happy.

"Ok, when do doctors get mad?"  
"I-I don't know?"  
"When they lose their patients, get it, patience and patients."  
Julie-Su smiles and Knuckles then tells her the final joke. "OK last one, Waiter, there's a fly in my soup."  
She remembers and replies, "Freestyle I guess." And they both laugh.  
"Thanks Knuckles, you made me feel all better."  
"No problem, I'm just glad to be of service."

She smiles and then Pecora comes up to see Amy and Julie-Su so they can help her cook for everybody.

"Ok, we'll be on our way down." Amy replied.

"OK, one question, do you know how to cook?"  
"Of course, that was the first thing I was taught when I reached my courting age."  
"Perfect. Then let's get started."  
"OK"  
The girls go downstairs and they begin to cook. As Sally boils water, she asks, "Xena, do you know where's the grappa"

"Um, to your right." Amy replied as she pours spaghetti in the boiling water. She turns to Julie-Su, who seemed tired, and says, "Su, are you sure you don't want to rest?"  
"I am fine, Amy. Really."  
"Ok, Julie, if you say so."

After half an hour, they all ate and the sun went down. Then they hear horses neighing and metal clinking. This meant, Knights were outside and cornered them. They had to hide.

"Xena and posse, you guys better hide." Sally ordered.

Silver walks towards them and takes them to a secret room, where they would hide. It was like a secret annex and to disguise the entrance, a swinging bookcase was placed in front of it.

"Riccio, what about you?" Amy asked in fear.

"The rest of us will hide as well, but we have to hide the admiral first. Please stay here, Xena."  
Amy grabs his hand and says, "I'm not staying here without you. I want you with me." Amy then begins to cry.

"Amy, Riccio will be fine. Go!"

"I'll be back Amy, don't cry."  
"OK, Silver. For you."

Silver nods and rushes down the stairs to inject a sleep serum in the admiral to shut him up. Everyone scrambled and ran around for their lives and made sure the lights were off, nothing was out of place and that everyone was in a hiding place. Silver returns for Amy and they hide in a closet as Sally, Fiona and Bunnie hid behind cupboards, Sonic under his bed, Tails in an urn and Blaze in a crate. As Amy and Silver hide out in their hiding spot, Julie-Su and Knuckles quiver in their boots in fear of discovery. Julie-Su prays that they don't get caught; she knew this was her fault.

Then, they hear knights, making a forced entry. Amy whimpers in fear, and Silver holds her hand and looks up a window, praying that they will make it out alive and uncaptured.

As knights enter, everyone braced themselves for the worst. Then, they hear the knights talk.

"Espio, there's nobody here." Ivan sneered as he stood by the door. They then hear noise and see a shadow.

"Someone is here, I'll prove it." Espio replied. He follows the shadow, only to find a rat. The rat then runs behind the door where Amy and Silver were hiding.

"Hmm…"

The hedgehogs gasp quietly in fear and shock. Amy wanted to cry here eyes out, only for Silver to calm her down and open a hatch, leading them underground. As they escape, Espio opens the door slowly, bursts in and shouting,

"AHA! I GOT YOU!"

Nothing. Silver and Amy were gone. The chameleon was in total shock and leaves. He goes back to his duties and left along with the other knights. After ten minutes, they pop out and see if the coast was clear. But Silver told Amy that they were to stay in their spots, in case they return. They then fall asleep in each others arms.

The next few days, amy felt ill and out of her game. Julie-Su notices and is suspecious along with Sally. Julie-Su decides to confront Amy and Sally with Silver.

(Julie-Su/Amy)

"Amy, are you OK?"  
"Yes, I am fine. Why you ask?"  
"Well, you seem ill, and you aren't eating much and, well, you're always so tired for the past few days."  
"But I am ok, really."

"I doubt it, Amy. I'm letting Felina look at you."

"Fine, only to prove I am ok. It's probably just the change in season."  
She nods and they go to Blaze.

(Sally/Silver.)

Sally enters Silver's room, where she sees him, decoding letters that Fiona brought back. She walks towards him and with a stern face, she confronts the rebel.

"Riccio, we need to talk."

"Sure Pecora, what is on your mind?"

"It's with Xena. She's looking ill. She's been this way for five days."

"I hope she's ok."

"Riccio, it could be much more serious." She replied and gives a serious look to the confused hedgehog.

"You don't think she-"  
"Let's go see her."

--

"Congratulations, you're a mother now." Blaze stated with positivity. Amy sighs in great joy and hugs her stomach. "Me, a mother...with a baby? This is a blessing."

"Do you know who is the father?" Blaze and Julie-Su asked.

"Silver. He was the only person I got intimate with."  
"I know he'll be very happy to hear the news." Blaze replied. Then, Sally and Silver burst in the room.

"Felina, how's Xena?"  
"I think it'd be better if she'd tell Silver. Amy."

She walks up to him and says, "I am bearing your child."

Silver was overwhelmed and in happiness. He smiles and kisses the female hedgehog. "A child? My seed?"  
"Yes."

He hugs her passionately and kisses her some more. "Petite Fluer, I love you. -kiss- The mother of my child, and my love, -kiss- this is wonderful.'

"I'm so happy you took it well.

"I love you, why would you think otherwise?"  
"I don't know, maybe because I was scared."

"Don't ever be afraid anymore. I will protect you, for I love you."  
Amy couldn't say those words, for she was confused for her love for Silver, and Shadow.

"Thank you, Silver."  
Sally then says, "Riccio, you are now responsible for that _bambino, _right."  
(Bambino means baby boy or just baby in Italian)

"I know, Pecora." Silver replied as he places his hand on her belly.

"Good, now Xena, you must rest."  
"Yes, Pecora." Amy replied and they go upstairs and Silver follows. When they got to a room, Amy lies down and Silver sits next to her.

"Now rest for now and congratulations on motherhood. I hope to reach motherhood someday."

Amy smiled and Sally leaves the future parents alone as they stay with one another. When she was gone, Silver lies next to Amy and faces her, placing his hand on her hand, which was on her belly.

She whispers softly, "Silver, I can't believe it. A child growing inside of me, this is amazing. I am happy to carry your child."

She really was, but her love for Shadow remained stronger than a gold chain.

"Is it true?" Silver asked, with some doubt in his voice.

"I never lied to anyone, nor I will ever lie to you. I am happy and proud to carry the child of a French Mercenary."  
Silver kisses her and rubs her belly as he was filled with joy with the fact that he will have a child with the love of his life. Amy was happy to have the baby, but her love for Shadow stayed the same.

"You know, Blaze found out that its a boy."  
"What wonderful news. A _bébé_ ."

As they enjoy their moment of bliss, Sonic watches them in thier moment of joy, in envy and with an evil thought.

"Well, a child, eh? I know you and that baby will survive, but good luck with motherhood, alone, Amy Rose. May God help you.'

Sonic then begins to laugh melancholy and doesn't notice that his voice soon begins to change.

* * *

Uh oh!


	6. Chapter 6: Loss of a Brother

Chapter 6

* * *

Four weeks has passed since the news of Amy's pregnancy and it's been almost a month since Sonic sent the scroll, betraying them sooner than they thought. It was a quiet morning and Amy was on her way down the stairs and sees Sonic, who has been unusually nice to her since her pregnancy.

"Hello, Amy. How are you and the baby?"

"Me and the child are fine. He's behaving, doing very well actually."  
"I see. You still look beautiful as ever."  
"Um...thank you Sonic."

"How are you?"  
"I am good. Coping with the morning sickness, but I am ok."

"How wonderful." The scorned hedgehog replied with an evil smirk on his face, but Amy shrugs it off. "Well, Enjoy it, while you can, Amy Rose."

Amy looks at him and thinks to herself,

_What does that supposed to mean?_

Sonic then quietly leaves to pack up. He knew today was the day Amy was to truly suffer and he knew that he wasn't to be seen, or he would be executed for his failure.

"Well, Amy Rose, say good-bye to Silver, and possibly Shadow, forever! For you shall suffer for not accepting my love for you."

He then cackles evilly and his accent changes from Italian to an evil, British Accent.

"BRITAIN HERE I COME!"

But as he went to his quarters, he sees Sally. As she puts on her hooded robe, Sonic's ears flatten in sadness, knowing he has betrayed her. But he knew that there was some consequence to betrayal.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he walks away, shedding a small tear. He hurries to pack up and grabs a sword, ready for combat.

As everyone else was downstairs relaxing or taking a nap. Then a knock came. It was forceful, and demanding. Amy was afraid and Silver grabs a chair, opens the slit and sees their greatest fear.

Silver's eyes widen in shock and he immediately jumps down and slowly backs away from the door. He then faces them and tries to explain.

"Kn-Kn-Kni-KNIGHTS! They found us!"

They all gasp in terror and everyone scrambles for their life. The résistance got their weapons and Julie-Su pulls Amy away from the danger, for she was a month pregnant. But Amy was resistant. She wanted to help them, for she knew it was her who got them in this mess.

"Amy, we must leave. You're a month pregnant for Mary's sake."  
"What about Sil-"

"Silver will be alright. He told me to take you away and that you are safe along with the baby."  
"I need my armor."

"Your breast plate isn't considered armor, Amy."

"It actually protects my waist and my chest. You say I am a month pregnant, am I right or wrong?"

"Well…um."

"Then I am going to help them. Julie-Su, watch out for any knights, ok?"

She nods yes to her leader.  
"OK, I will see you later on."  
"Fair."

As Amy left, it was sheer terror all around. Homes were being burnt; women and children were crying, and men getting slaughtered by knights. Julie-Su was ashamed in her government and in the knights for abusing their powers.

Amy goes up the stairs, grabs her chest plate, corset, chakram and her boots and quickly puts them on. She then realizes that she now fits perfectly in them, for before they were two times her own size.

"Good thing it still fits."

She gets out, Sonic jumps in her way with an evil smirk on his face and a dagger in his hand. He then says in his new accent.

"Well, Amy Rose. This is the end to your joy, and your love for Silver and Shadow. And when Scourge hears about the pregnancy, he will kill that baby in the womb! He won't be hearing it from me, though. For the fact that I will be headed for England." Amy then rushes away from him and grabs a sword. In the main room, Sally was being tied up to a chair and interrogated by knights.

"Where is the Admiral?" Ivan sneered.

"I will never tell." Sally sassed. Ivan was in a bad mood and punches Sally in the gut.

"You slut, tell us where is the Admiral."

"N-No." Sally sasses again and receives another blow to the face. As punches were being thrown, the rest kept fighting off the knights. Tails attacks with his ability to fool the mind, using illusion as Fiona and Bunnie begin to fight off knights by fighting them with hand on hand combat and Blaze uses her powers of fire to warn knights to stay away or she'll burn them scathingly.

As Shadow leaves to meet with Mephiles again, he sees from a distance, fire and can hear crying and see people dying. He rushes over and sees knights, killing and raping. He was disgusted at what he saw and ashamed at his fellow knights for abusing their powers. He just wanted to leave, but then he sees someone he remembers from his past. He sees Julie-Su.

_**Flashback…**_

_**As Shadow and Amy were out in the courtyard, having a great conversation, Julie-Su calls Amy and Shadow due to Amy's father about to tell them about Amy's engagement.**_

"_**Hello Shadow, hi Amy. So Amy, are you ready to meet whom you're going to marry?"**_

"_**I don't want to meet anyone. I am perfectly capable of ruling Italia without **__marito__**."**_

"_**Aw, c'mon Amy. Aren't you at least excited to meet him."  
"I don't know."**_

_**Shadow then says, "Julie-Su, who will Amy meet, do you know?"  
"All I know is that he's from Messina. He cute too, but he doesn't seem like her type."  
"Hmm…Messina, huh?"**_

_**Then a female voice calls,**_

" _II Amy, ora vieve. Dovete ottenere vestito, un ospite importante da Messina state venendo qui oggi."  
(Amy, come now. You must get dressed, an important guest from Messina is coming today.)_

"_Madre guista."  
(Yes, mother)_

"_**Shadow, can you come with me?" Amy asked.**_

"_**Sure, after I speak with Julie-Su. It's very important."  
**__"Nessun problema, __**no problem."**_

_**Shadow smiles and walks with Julie-Su to the abbey.**_

"_**You wanted to ask me something, Shadow?"  
"Yes, I need to know, who will she marry?"**_

"_**I read from one of the letters that his name is Scourge and he's from Messina in Italia."**_

"_**That plague infested land?"  
"Afraid so, why do you ask."**_

"_**I am in love with Amy, Julie. Hearing of her engagement…it wrecked me. But tell her, when the time is right. Now, I have a feeling Amy will need me for this. It has been great knowing her and caring for her. I will love her, even if she's married to another."**_

"_**Ok, Shadow. Just be careful with him. He's very controlling. I read his records and he has issues. Be careful of Amy."**_

"_**Oh, don't worry. I am to protect her and I will love her. As a knight I am to protect her of all evil."**_

"_**Good luck."  
Shadow sighs and says, "I'll need it."**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Su! Su!" Shadow shouted, but she ran off.

"_Scopata_-Fuck!"

He keeps on looking and sees Knuckles, fighting off knights with Blaze and when Knuckles sees his former friend, now enemy, he runs off as well.

"_Merda_-SHIT! Now what am I to do?" As Knuckles runs away, Shadow hears a knight shout, "Don't let him get away and find Xena!"

Did his ears deceive him? Did he hear the name 'Xena'? Yes he does. He puts the pedal to the metal and runs over to the warehouse.

--

"Sonic, I have no time for this."  
"Who said I was to kill you. I know you will live. See you around, princess."  
Sonic takes out a ball, throws it on the ground, stomps on it and BANG, a thick cloud of smoke comes out, leaving Amy in confusion. Sonic had disappeared and when Amy turned around, she hears knights and sees Silver, running up the stairs. Amy prepares for battle. Then she sees a Knight in front of her, who says,

"You're coming with me."

"The only thing you're leaving with is a broken face."  
"Oh, feisty are we. King Scourge will be happy to know you haven't changed." The porcupine knight sneered.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" A voice shouted.

It was Silver  
"You French roach! How dare you interfere!"  
"What is it to you; she's the mother of my child."

The knight was very angry and took out his sword.

"Shall we dance, you French pig?"  
"Ladies first, besides, Italia hosts a country full of lovely ladies, but you….sorry to say but you just broke that rep."

"VIVA ITALIA!"  
"VIVA FRANCIA!"

Silver and the porcupine begin to clash swords and Amy jumped in. After ten long minutes of fighting, Amy and Silver were tired.

The knight wheezed, "Shame on you. Our lovely Queen of Rome, helping a French rat like him"

"I love him so yes, Shame on _me_!"

"You will regret saying that, my queen."

"Mark my words, I never loved Scourge and he will be taken down."

"Shadow is gone too, you know. He's a traitor to us knights and he's a poor excuse of life. He'll die; just like that French fucker will die."

"LIES!" Amy scowled as she slashes his legs and his neck. As Amy rushes to see Silver, the knight quickly gets up, grabs his sword and charges at Amy head on.

Silver sees this and quickly pushes Amy aside, taking the attack through the abdomen. After the sword went through his abdomen, he gasps, coughs out some blood and falls to the floor, along with the dying knight.

The knight whispers, "Die, Frenchy, die. Ha, ha, ha." And he dies of blood loss.

Amy gasped in terror and began to shout, "NO! SILVER, NO!"

She then begins to cry and tears begin to swell up in her eyes. "NO, SILVER, NO! NO, NO, NO!"

Sally looks up and sees Amy screaming in terror and crying along with the others and stopped fighting. Sally takes a quick look at him and she knew that they had to get away, so she takes out a ball like Sonic's. Before they were to get away, Shadow bursts in and sees Amy with bloodshot eyes.

"AMY!"

Amy looks up and gasps, but then as the ball deploys, she solemnly says,

"Good-bye, Shadow." He read her eyes telling him she missed him ever so. After the smoke way deployed, they were gone and they ran to the nearby forests. Shadow now knew she truly did have feelings for him and he knew he can't work on this mission or for Scourge any longer, for he loved the female warrior he trained. He leaves the burning warehouse and off to the palace. But he decided to keep it a secret for a while, until the time was right. For he knew he had another mission, for Amy's Father was counting on him as he laid dying in his quarters in the palace. He looks back and in his mind says to himself.

_I will see her again; I will not give up on her. Her father wants me to marry her, for he knows my undying love for her. Amy, if you can hear my thoughts, I love you._

He then gets back to walking, with his head bowed down.

--

Back at the forests, Amy cries her heart out for her lover and the father of her baby. She kneels next to him and cries, "Silver, please don't leave me. Don't abandon me and your son."

"Amy, please, don't worry over me."

"How can I not worry? Silver; please hold on for our baby, for me. I-I love you."

Silver coughs up some blood and begins to talk. "A-Amy, I love you and our baby, but I can't live forever. Our lord wants me back and you know it's our duty to serve him. But know I will remain with you and that whoever else you fall in love with, I will place my spirit in him and my baby boy. I will remain in your heart and never forget me, understand?"

"I-I-I understand."  
"_Merci, _Xena." Silver replied as he coughs up more blood. He then tells Amy to come closer to him and pulls her in for their last kiss. His lips were bloodied and made hers smeared with blood, but Amy ignored the blood and they then parted. Amy cries some more and the rest of the young ladies cried as well. Sally, their leader felt like she lost a brother, for without Silver, she would have been on a path to death. She kneels next to the two and they held hands and prayed in both languages, Italian and French. They all said their goodbyes and shared memories of their adventures. They laughed and they cried and remembered those days in the résistance. Silver couldn't help but feel grateful to have his friends in his moment of death. He then calls Sally, his leader, telling her, "It's time, Pecora. I must now leave this world and join our father in heaven."

Sally didn't have the heart to do it, but it had to be done.

"Pecora, it is time for me to go."

She does what she was told and goes near Silver, placing her hands on the handle, and Silver, ready to meet with god. She breaks down as she pulls the sword out of his abdomen, leaving blood on the sword and Silver hissing in pain. After he stopped hissing, he calms down and says his final good byes to his friends, who he saw as his family.

"Amy, I love you and I will see you soon, sooner than expected."

As Amy held his hand, his grip began to weaken and weaken, before she knew it, Silver….was….gone.

"Silver…" Amy whispered. "SILVER, S-S-S-I-I-IL-L-L-V-V-V-E-E-E-R-R-R…-sobs hysterically-."

Amy cried her heart out in sadness, loneliness, anger and for the loss of her lover. She just couldn't believe the father of her child is gone, but he was. She places her head on his chest, kisses his lips one last time and cried. After three hours of mourning, they had to properly bury him. Sally, who was under a breakdown, handed Amy the sword that killed him as a memory for her love. She places her hand on Amy's belly and says, "Please…take…c-care o-o-of him, be a good mother. He will 

be the only memory left of him." They hug and cried as Knuckles and Tails lower his body to the ground. They too were mourning, but they had to be strong, for the others.

Sally began to preach, "May our creator in heaven protect this soldier, who did all he could for the sake of good. He wasn't just a soldier. He was a brother, a friend, a guide into life, and a father to be. He had a lot, but he was taken too soon. But our mighty creator will have plans for our fallen brother. May those, help us in our late future. May the grace of god be with us and him, forever and ever."

"Amen." Everyone replied solemnly  
After the burial, Amy and the posse decided if it was best that they leave and let the others move on without them, for the baby could bring back pain. They said their goodbyes and farewells to all and they turned to leave deeper into the forests of Rome as the three disappear into the darkness. But the résistance group can still hear princess's sobs from a distance, cries of sadness and agony.

--

Back at the Palace, Scourge was in a somewhat good mood. That was until Ivan came in the room, with news about Amy.

"Sire, Xena was sighted."

"Was she now? Did you…oh, I don't know…CAPTURE HER?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't sire. More news, she's with child."

Scourge's rage began to grow and he then shouts, "That little spoiled bitch! Ivan, I order you to find the father and _kill_ him!"

"But he is dead sir."

"You really thought it out real well. Now that we have the father out of the way, we have only two more problems, my little slut princess and her dowdy knight, Shadow. I need you to find a way to kick him out of Rose Abbey. My father-in-Law refuses to kick him out and says he's like family. Well, he's not part of my family, he needs to be gone, and it's your job to do that! You are dismissed"

"Yes, sire." Ivan replied and left. When he closes the door, Scourge snickers to himself,

"One down, two to go. Well my little slut princess with child, enjoy it while you can. And Amy Rose, say your goodbyes to that baby, for he will be the first to go."

He then laughs evilly and rubs his hands devilishly.

Interlude on the way!


	7. Interlude

Interlude….

* * *

8 months later…

It was a cold, damp night in the forests of Rome and the echidnas rested as Amy was sleeping, having flashbacks of her fallen lover and savior.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**NO, SILVER! No, No, No!" She cried as tears began to swell up in her eyes.  
"Silver, please, don't leave me and your baby."**_

"_**Amy, don't worry over me."  
"Silver, stay with us, please. I love you."**_

"_**Amy, I love you and I will see you sooner than you think."  
As Amy held his hand, his grip began to weaken and weaken and before she knew it…Silver…was…gone.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Amy wakes up and feels sharp pains. She then realizes that her water broke and that she was going to have the baby. She moans and groans is agonizing pain, so she calls Julie-Su for help. She hears her calls and rushes to her aid.

"Amy, are you alright?"  
"Yes, but -moan- the baby is on the way."

"OK, Amy. Now I want you to take slow, deep breaths and stay calm, not matter how much pain."

Amy nods and tries to calm down. Julie-Su knew how to give birth and was in action, so she then calls Knuckles and says,

"Knuckles, get water and build a tent, but fast, please. Amy can't hold on."

The male echidna nodded and frantically ran to the river to fetch water and build the tent quick.  
"Julie, what do I use for the water?"  
"Um…use your helmet."  
"OK."

As Knuckles gets the water and builds the tent, Amy moans and groans in pain.

_**Hours later…**_

"OK Amy, push with all your strength. Knuckles, boil the water and stay out of the tent."

"Alright, don't worry Amy, you'll be ok." Knuckles replied as he left the tent.

"Ok, now 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…and stop."

Amy breathes out and after hours of labor and just 20 minutes of pushing. As she pushed again, she began to feel faint.

"Ok Amy, last one, then, your baby will see the light." Amy nods weakly.

"OK…and 1…2…3…4…5…6…7"  
Then loud cries were made, the baby was born. Julie-Su quickly grabs the little hoglet, and is the first to welcome him.  
(Baby hedgehogs are called hoglets)

"Ciao, bambino! Oh siete così sveglio!"  
(Hello, Baby! Oh, you are so cute!)

But when she turns to see Amy, she had fainted.  
"Amy…Amy…AMY! Knuckles, help me! Amy fainted, bring me cold water, now!"

Knuckles rushes in and without a thought, he dumps the water on Amy.

"KNUCKLES, WHAT THE FU-"  
Then, they hear Amy groaning and looking around.  
"Julie, where's my baby?" Amy asked weakly.

The female echidna immediately hands the baby hedgehog. Her baby is the spitting image of Silver, with her green eyes. Amy sheds small tears of joy and nuzzles her baby as he yawns a cute yawn.

"Oh Amy, he's so cute. What will you name him?"  
"Hmm…" Amy thought for a moment and then thought of a good name for her son. She then answers softly,

"Matteo, after the gospel of Matthew. Silver would read it to the baby every night when he was alive."  
(Matteo, Italian for Matthew.)

"Matteo, our future _Re_."  
"Yes, -yawns- Silver would be proud."

Julie-Su smiles and Knuckles randomly says, "I get to be the godfather!"

Amy couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry Knuckles, you'll be for sure and Julie-Su as the godmother. But I can't believe this child, this baby, he's mine."

Julie-Su replies, "Me either, but he's here."  
"I hope, when Matteo is older, maybe three or four years old, we can truly take Scourge down and having Matteo take the crown."

"Yes, that would be good for all of Italia."

"Sure, um, I think I want some alone time, with my baby."  
"Sure Amy. Come along Knuckles."

"Aw, come now. I want to see the kid."  
"You'll see him later, now let's go."

"-sigh- ok then." Knuckles replied as he follows Julie-Su out the tent, leaving Amy and Matteo at peace.

As Amy breastfeeds Matteo, she looks at him in utter joy as a new mother.

"Well, little one, you are truly the spitting image of your father. I hope you are ready for a life of adventure."

Her baby then stops feeding and looks at his mother. He yawns and snuggles against his mother's arms and sleeps soundly. Amy rocks her baby to sleep and lightly kisses her baby goodnight.

"-yawn- Goodnight, Matteo, sweet dreams."

Amy then closes her eyes and prays in her mind…

_Silver, wherever you are, know that your son is born. I hope you are proud to have such a cute baby._

Then a ghostly voice said, "My love, I am happy and proud."

That voice belonged to the French mercenary, who is now a phantom. He walks towards Amy and kisses her passionately and rubs his son's head gently with joy.

"I will now give you a part of me, for I will place some of my soul, in our son. Now tell me, what is his name?"

Amy softly spoke, "Matteo. Matteo the Hedgehog."

"Matteo, after the Gospel of Matteo." Silver replied happily, for she respected Silver's views of Religion. He places his hand on his son's and begins the transfer. He then says,

"Amy, this will not be said to anyone. It will be a special moment between us. I am also here to give you a message. You will no longer be alone. Someone worthy will come your way. So then you will have a lover, protector and a friend."

"Silver, do you know who?"  
"A very special someone, Amy Rose. Good luck and take good care of him."

"Thank you, Riccio."

"I love you and remember me when you can." Silver replied as he disappears. Amy sighs and says, "I'll need all the luck I can get. –yawn-."

Amy then falls asleep, with her baby in her arms, snuggling against her chest. Julie-Su and Knuckles get back in and see Amy asleep, along with the baby. They walk over and Julie-Su ajusts the baby in Amy's arms so he won't fall, and says, "Welcome, _Babmino_."

--

Back at the Palace, Shadow visits the church in the abbey in a hooded robe and kneels before God as _Ave Maria_ is being played. He prays to him...

_Lord, forgive me for forsaking you, but I never ask for much. I am here on a mission, for the fatherfiure in my life. I am to secretly marry his daughter. Yes I am in love with her and I know her feelings for me are strong as well, but my Lord, I beg of you to help me find my rose and reunite me with her. She never deserved so much suffering. This is all I ask for, it is to reunite me and Rose again. I will never forsake you again, and I will keep my word, for I keep my honor as a knight. Thank you. In nome del padre, del figlio e del fantasma santo. Amen  
(Translation: In the name of the father, the son and the Holy Ghost, Amen.)_

He then looks at a portait of Amy and says to himself, "When I see you again, Amy. I will love you like no other creature can or will. My love for you is stronger than any hedgehog or creature in this realm. I will fufill your father's wish, of seeing you happy and making Italia great. Ivano...Amy I will not let you down."

Chapter 7 coming at cha!


	8. Chapter 7: 3 Years Larer and Reunited!

Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for taking long with the Shadamy sex scenes, but don't worry, after all it is a shadamy story. It will be in an interlude or another chappy. hold on tight, suspense might be on the way.

* * *

**3 years Later…**

"Un garde!"  
"Un garde, beat that, Knuckles!" chirped the little green eyed hedgehog as he and his godfather have a pretend sword battle.

"Ha, nice try, kiddo," Knuckles bragged, "But be quick, hyah!" He quickly jumps out of the way and Matteo falls on the ground. He then says,

"Hey, no fair! You're taller than me."  
Knuckles then got soft and said, "Hey, now. Don't turn blue, someday you'll be tall and you can challenge me before you know it, ok?"

"-sigh- Yes, Knuckles."

"Good, now let's go find your mother."  
"Alright." Matteo replied as he got off and brushed the dirt off his pants and tunic. Knuckles waits a bit and the silver hedgehog catches up with his echidna godfather.

As the two leave to find Amy, Amy and Julie-Su were on their way back from foraging to see Knuckles and Matteo. Amy, now 18, has now fully grown. Her body no longer frail, but flexible and strong. Her quills reached up to her tail, her figure changed from a square to a perfect hourglass figure and her face was fuller and no longer small and childish. She was now a young woman, a young, warrior princess. As they walked, Julie-Su then says, "Wow Amy, it has been three years already and after being with you all this time, I could barely recognize you."

"I have changed, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have and a lot."

"I guess I have, looking at Matteo, I truly did change. But when I look at Matteo, I couldn't help but think about Silver at times."  
"Silver would be proud. Matteo is well behaved, and you never did placed a hand on him."  
"I never will dare to do so. I think it's cruel, even though my parents did that with me, gives me no excuse doing so with Matteo. I don't want to inflict pain, "  
"Yes, you don't want that."

"You think Silver is watching over us?"  
"I hope so. He must be so proud."

Amy sniffles, "I hope he is." She then calms down a bit and says, " Now we must get a move on, or else Matteo and Knuckles will worry over us."

"Let's go." As Amy and her ally keep walking, they don't realize that Ivan and Espio were on their tail. Ivan was very angry at his captive for not conceiving his child.

"Why that little bitch, she didn't conceive. Well, it won't matter, I'll just rape her again."

Espio then says, "Shh Ivan, look, it is Xena."

"The All mighty Xena. I'll take her down, while you are to kill the child." Ivan commanded as he watches his prey. Espio didn't go far to find Matteo, who was hiding in the bushes from Knuckles. As the knight watches the toddler, Shadow was on a treetop, munching on an apple and is wrapped up in his thoughts.

_Well Ivano, I still haven't found Amy, but I can't give up yet. I hope a miracle happens for I can see her again, hear her angelic voice, and feel her soft fur on mine. But for now I pray._

As Shadow sighs, he hears rustling in the bushes. He gets down, puts on his helmet, and when he gets to the bush, he sees a small silver hedgehog with green eyes, who looked at him in fear.

"Kn-Kn-Kn-KNIGHT!"

"Shh, it's ok. I am an undercover knight. Don't worry." Shadow replied as he took his helmet off.

"Ok, sir. If you say so."

He gives a small grin to comfort the child and they hide. From a distance, Shadow sees Espio, taking out two arrows, a bow, preparing to shoot. Shadow realizes that he was aiming for the kid and shouts, "Hey kid, watch out!" and yanks him away from the shooting point as Espio fired, but missed.

"_Merda_! I was close to getting that kid! Argh, now where did they go?"

Shadow puts his helmet back on and he along with the hedgehog ran for their lives, Shadow faces another problem, the posse.

Knuckles snapped, "Let Matteo go!" and Julie-Su grabs a harpoon. Shadow puts the child down and then hears a sound from a distance. He knew what it was and ducked. It was a chakram. As the chakram ricochets, he thought where could it have come from?

He then sees the chakram going back to its owner, Amy. "Guys, let me handle him…alone. I hope where ever the other knights are, they will remember me through his death." She seemed dizzy and couldn't recognize Shadow's Black armor.

Amy then takes out her sword that killed Silver and prepares to fight Shadow. Shadow sees that it was Amy. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it was her. He was blown away by her beauty, only for him to get a blow to the face, being punched by Amy.

"Step aside guys, things are going to get ugly. HYAH!" Amy then charges Shadow head on with her sword in hand and prepares to shank his chest. Before Amy made her attack, Shadow kicks the sword out of her hands, only for Amy to fling her chakram, cutting the knight's leg slightly.

"Had enough, _Knight?_"Amy huffed.

"I see you haven't changed your character, just your looks." Shadow replied and he winks at the warrior, causing her to be angry and charge him again. He needed a way to get Amy to wake up and realize who she was attacking, so he got a plan. As Amy charged, he quickly does a back flip and gets Amy in a headlock, using his legs. He then says,

"Amy, Forgive me."

"What-" Bang. He uses his helmet and knocks her out.

_**Five Minutes Later….**_

"_Maman, Maman, Maman."  
_(Translation: Mom, Mom, Mom. In French)

Amy wakes up and touches her head and groans, "Ugh, what happened." She then realizes the knight was gone and no where in sight.

"Where's that knight, I'm not done with him yet!"  
Then, the knight she fought against, jumps down from a treetop and says, "Oh, you mean this knight." He then takes off his helmet and grins. It shows a black and red hedgehog she knew and loved. It was Shadow, now a young adult hedgehog on a mission.

Amy was shocked to see him and didn't hold back her tears. "Sh-Sh-Shadow?!"  
"The one and only." He reassured. She then jumps up and hugs her life-long friend, not holding back the tears.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Shadow!" Amy cried.  
"Me too, Amy. It has been four years since I saw you. And if I may ask, who is that child?"

Amy was hesitant to tell Shadow who Matteo was, not knowing the outcome. But she knew she had to tell the truth, for she had never lied to Shadow or her friends in her life. She took a deep breath and answered, "He's Matteo, and… he's mine."  
Shadow looks at Amy and her child and says, "Nice name for him, after the Gospel?"

"Yes."

"Well, Amy, it's been a while, and we have a lot to catch up."

"You know it."  
"But not here, there are knights after you, the child and me."

"Why you, Shadow?"

"I refused to capture you."  
"Why won't Scourge leave me alone?"  
"He's power-hungry and will do anything to make sure you are locked in the palace."Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, what to do with you, oh wait, I'm now going to kill you."

Shadow stays on guard and as Espio prepares to aim fire, Shadow realizes that he was aiming for Matteo, not him. Shadow quickly dives and with his shield, blocks the arrows from attacking them.

"You dare to interfere, Shadow?"

"Oh, like attacking a child is what a knight does. You know nothing of being a knight, you are a disgrace!"

"Look where it is coming from, a disgrace himself."  
"At least I have dignity, you _have nothing_! Attacking a child, come on!"  
"As if it matters to me, I work for King Scourge. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you and welcome you, princess, with open arms, literally!"

Shadow quickly thinks of a plan. He takes out a beautiful red gem and shouts, "CHAOS…CONTROL"

And in the snap of a finger, the posse and Shadow are gone. Shadow took them to downtown Rome, where Amy knew she and her group were not welcome.

"SHADOW, WHY ARE WE HERE!"

"Amy, do you want to be a true blue warrior?"

"Yes, I do."  
"Then part of being a warrior is that you must face your past, no matter how much pain or joy." Shadow replied coolly and he hands Amy his hooded robe so nobody could recognize her.

They walk by the palace and Amy sees no change in it. She says, "The Palace Still looks the same."  
"Just that you aren't there."

As they walk by the Abbey, Amy says, "We had good times here, didn't we, guys?"

Shadow sighs and says, "Yes, like the day we first met and when we had a mud pie fight."

"The fight no, but the first day we met, of course."

_**Flashback… (Shadow and Amy.)**_

_**One nice, quiet morning, a young black and red hedgehog walks into the Abbey Courtyard, he sees a petite and frail pink hedgehog, who was in a white dress, rhinestone combs in her quills and elbow length gloves, smelling roses. She looks up and sees him on the other side of the courtyard and decides to give a greeting.**_

"**Ciao, il mio nome è Amy Rosa, principessa di Roma. Che cosa è il vostro nome?"  
(TRANSLATION:** Hi, My name is Amy Rose, Princess of Rome. What is your name?")

"_**The name's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.**__**I am here to sophisticate myself to be a knight."**_

"_**Nice to meet you, Shadow. You have all the luck, I really want to be a warrior like Joan of Arc."**_

"_**But you're a girl. Girls can't fight, it's rediciulous!"**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

_**Then Amy marches up to him and pins him down on the mud and begins shoving his head in mud.**_

"_**Had enough? I don't care if my dress gets a mess."**_

"_**Ok –ugh- I-ugh- get it. OK."**_

_**Amy gets up and is back to her sweet innocent self. She smiles at him and hands out her hand and says, "Friends?"**_

"_**OK." He replied and they shook hands, only for Amy to pull him in for a bone-crushing hug. "The Best of Friends."**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Shadow looks back at Amy, who is now a young lady, no longer the little girl he protected from harm. He realizes she is now 18, mature, more beautiful than ever, graceful and now a young mother. He knew she had changed and wanted to know more of her since she ran away. He knew her since childhood, but the last three years he knew she changed and that his love for her is stronger than any god or creature in their realm. He looks up at the sky and sees the sun going down and says, "We better leave. Knights ransack Rome in search of you. I have a friend who can hide us, and I think you may recognize the two."

"Well, let's go. Matteo must be tired." The others agreed and they left for a building. As they go up the stairs, Amy couldn't help but wonder who could they be, and how do they know Shadow. She looks at him and he gives off a small grin and she blushes and smiles back. When Shadow opened the door, Amy sees a certain squirrel she met back near the Vatican.

"S-Sally?!"

* * *

Who Else do you think is with her? Find out! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: Someone Cares

Chapter 8

* * *

"Sally!" Amy squealed in joy. Sally, overjoyed runs over and hugs her ally and they look at one another. "W-wow! Xena."

"Call me Amy."  
"Wow, Amy, you've changed so much!"  
"You too! Are you married?"

She smiles in great joy and answers, "I am, and with Sonic!"

Amy was a bit afraid when she heard that Sonic was still alive. "Is he still, cold-hearted?" Amy asked. Sally shakes her head and says, "I met Sonic again in England when I was sent there for prison. He was in an asylum for the mentally unstable. He was in deep love with you, but he said that you loved another hedgehog, causing him to go mad. He told me what happened three years ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sally, if I say anything back when he was sick, he would've done worse than he did."  
"He was that unstable?"  
"Yes, but enough of me. Anything happened these past years, we have to catch up."

"Besides marriage I-"

Sally was cut off by loud crying, coming from another room. Amy looked at her in surprise, "I conceived a baby."

"WITH SONIC?" The echidnas asked in surprise. Amy on the other hand wasn't. She knew he liked her, but was in a tailspin when Amy was there at the time. "Yes, Sonic finally changed for the better. I am so relieved, he scared me when we accepted him, but you know we needed all the information we could on the king and…well...I kind of had a…crush on him."

Amy smiles and says, "Well, you're married to him now. So you're now happy."  
"Yes, well I have to see the baby, and speaking of babies, where's Riccio's son?"

Amy turns around and sees Matteo hiding behind Shadow and answers nervously in his little French accent, "r-right here, Madame."

Sally walks up to the child and holds out her hand. He takes it and she hugs him gently. "Oh! He's so cute, the spitting image of his father and he has your eyes, not to mention his accent. What's his name?"

"Matteo. And when was your child born?"  
"About a year ago. You're probably wondering how your knight friend met us, I'll kindly tell you as soon as I have Lucas falling asleep."

"Nice name for him. Well go and check him."

"Thank you, _Regina_."  
(Regina means queen in Italian)

Amy smiles and says, "Go on." She turns around and sees her son and Shadow playing knights and couldn't help but laugh seeing that Shadow was 'defeated' by her three year old.  
(Sorry if Shadow is OOC)

"Now, I shall behead you."

"Show mercy, Sir Matteo."  
"Hmm…let me think…No."  
"Ugh, you got me, belch." Shadow replied as he pretends to die by falling on the ground, closing his eyes and his tongue on the side of his mouth.  
"I have defeated the evil knight and now rescue my damsel in distress."  
Shadow then wakes up from his sudden death and jokes, "As if that will ever happen." And falls back to being dead. Amy walks over and with her hands on her hips, she clears her voice and Shadow reawakens.

"Ahem…"

Shadow grins sheeply and Matteo looks up at the two. He obediently walks away and meets with Knuckles, who was bushed from the heat. "Hey Kid, want to take a nap?"

"Sure, "The two instantly fall asleep and Julie-Su tisks, "-sigh- boys."

Amy helps her knight friend up and she smirks. He sees that and asks, "What?"  
"I never saw that side of you. Matteo really likes you."  
"Sure you have, remember when we were kids, I was never harsh on you."  
"On the others, you were."

"The others, on you never."

"You're always that kind to me. But I can't believe Sonic was locked up in an asylum. How did you find him and how did you meet Sally?"

"Well first off, I found Sonic by invading record books. I heard that he was to be killed under Scourge's orders. But I looked in the books and scrolls, I found out that Sonic was one of his rivals so he was to be taken out of his way, but he had another problem, me."

"Why you?" Amy asked, confused and angry at the tyrant.

"Well, I am your protector and he sees me as a political offense against his plans, since I oppose tyranny and believe in monarchy, the way it always was."

Amy sighs and then gets back to her cheery mood and says, "Well, come along, we have a lot of catching up to do, Sally's pretty busy with Lucas."

"OK." Shadow agreed. Amy picks up her tired son and they walk to another room. When they got there, Amy puts Matteo down and kisses him. Shadow looks at Amy and her child and thought…

_Wow, I never realized how sweet and loving she was. She's a great mother, and the kid has her spirit. Hmm…I do care for both of them, and I would gladly accept Matteo as mine, I just hope Amy doesn't think the opposite. She's so beautiful._

Amy sits on the floor with her legs crossed and Shadow was the first to ask questions, "We have so much to catch up on. How has the seasons been treating you?"

"Better I guess, after having a baby and all. How's the palace."

"-sigh-Life at the palace is hell when you aren't present. Scourge makes our lives a bloody hell for us and all of Rome. Taxes have gone up like crazy, he forces women of 14 to 17 to have sex with him, and he also brainwashes the knights into killing people with no mercy! –sigh- The man is cruel. He also has camps for those who oppose him or his ideas. He also tells knights to ransack homes when he feels that someone is hiding you. Ever since he heard about your pregnancy with Matteo, he's been sending knights all full throughout Italy to kill that child. I'll never understand him, if Matteo is a great kid."

"Y-you think so?"  
"I know so. I don't think when I know of something, Amy. You know me better." Shadow replied sternly and then grins to cheer the princess up.

"I guess you're right, Shadow. Well that's all with me, how's the seasons treating you?"  
"It's been well, until the rumors of Scourge trying to kill you. That's all oh, I don't mean to sound nosey, but where is the father of Matteo, he shouldn't have abandoned you with such responsibility."

Amy begins to have tears in her eyes and Shadow couldn't bear it. "H-he died Shadow, 8 months before Matteo was born." Amy then begins to cry a river of tears. Shadow felt insensitive of asking and hugs her, saying, "Amy, I'm sorry for asking, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying just because of that Shadow. I-I-I am alone now. I have a child to raise and Scourge won't leave me alone. Why doesn't he leave me alone Shadow? People are also after me, my own people after me, Shadow. It hurts me, but nothing hurts me more than knowing that Scourge is trying to hurt my baby. That child I conceived through love, and sadness, and confusion, turned out to be a wonderful blessing our father has placed on me. He died protecting me and my baby, taking what was to be my downfall, Shadow. That stab was meant for me, Shadow, me! I should just die."

"Amy, don't dare say such things! You are not alone and not everyone is after you. People are secretly praying for your return, Amy, Roma needs you, no us. I am here to help you in anyway known to man. And know you are not alone, so please, stay strong. He died so his child will have a chance at life, any father with a heart would do that. He loved you, didn't he?"

"Yes…I guess he did. Oh Shadow, why did he had to leave me so soon?"

"I don't know Amy, but God does things that don't go to our plans."  
"But Shadow, I loved him, yet I did not. But I wanted my baby to have a father figure in his life. Shadow, I am alone…nobody loves me…especially after this."

"Don't say those words, you understand me? Amy, he has myself, and Knuckles as great father figures and you are not alone…you never were. And someone does love you. Don't say that nobody loves you, Amy because someone does."

"Who…can possibly love me? I conceived a child with another and I ran away from home, avoiding my duties to my family, tell me, Shadow, who can possibly be in love with me?"

Shadow grabs Amy's arms and she looks directly at him, with tears still swelling up in her eyes.  
"AMY, look through my eyes and tell me what you see."

Amy looks deep into his ruby eyes, and sees what Silver meant by a special someone. Her tears stopped and she gasps at what he was saying, in his eyes. She sees the princess she used to be when she was 14. "Shadow….you…love…me? But why? I left without saying goodbye, I had hurt you emotionally and I conceived a child that isn't yours."

Shadow pulls Amy for a passionate kiss and they lied on the ground with Shadow on Amy. They then parted with Shadow saying, "Amy, I love you, for you. Any other creature who says otherwise is highly mistaken. Amy, you need to know that I loved you for so long and when you were engaged, it shook my world. I wanted to court you, but it was too late. Your mother opposed it and got Scourge to engage with you. I didn't care, I loved you from then and I kept the promise I made to you back when you were engaged, knights' honour."

Amy began to make new tears, but tears of relief and joy. "Oh…Shadow…" She hugs him and he returns the embrace and nuzzles her neck. They then hear yawns and quickly parted when they see Matteo opening his eyes and looking groggily at his mother and new found friend.

"Maman, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am ok. Just sharing memories with an old friend."  
Matteo was a bit suspicious of Shadow and asks, "How do you know my mother?"

Shadow looks over at Amy and says, "I'll tell you the story, but first, I need to ask your mother something of great importance, is that ok? You can play with Knuckles if it's ok?"

"Ok, sir."

"Call me Shadow, kid." Shadow replied with a fatherly like attitude.  
"Ok, Shadow." Matteo replied and he leaves them, meeting with Knuckles and they play fight both shouting 'un garde'. Shadow gives her the 'I can't believe you didn't tell him' look. She notices and says, "What?"

"You mean you haven't told him, yet?"

"I was planning to, but-"  
"Amy, Matteo is mature for his age, I think he can handle the news."  
"What news, Shadow?"  
"He's our future king! With Him and perfect planning, we can take Scourge down and Matteo is next in line for the crown."

"I know that, but I didn't realize this soon."  
"Well, now is the time, Amy. We need to stop him at once, or else Italia will fall, just like our Roman Empire."  
"We can't let that happen! But what are we going to do, I am all out of Ideas."

"I have a friend, remember when you met Mephiles when he came here from Russia?"  
Amy remembers the dark creature and says, "Oh, Mephiles 'The Terrible',"

"That one, he has it all planned out. Let's just say he can read the future."  
"Good enough for me. But what will we do if we are successful?"  
Shadow sighs and says, "This is also part of my mission. I made a promise to your father before his peaceful death."  
Amy gasps and asks, "My _papa,_ my father? Shadow answer me."

"-sigh- Your father wanted me to do things I thought were not even possible without a good outcome. He told me…"

_**Flashback.. (Shadow's POV.)**_

_**I was called up by the former Re, due to important matters regarding his wishes. I entered the room, and I see an old, wise, white hedgehog, who was almost like a father to me, lying in his bed, dying of influenza. Cursed illness. I slowly open the door and see him, lying there, he then calls out to me.**_

"_**Shadow, is that you, son? Come in."  
"Yes, sire."  
"You know never to call me sire, child!"  
"My apologies, Ivano. You called me?"  
"Y-yes, I want you to know something, something very important. This can threaten our country and my **__**nina**__**. "  
"I am listening, Si- Ivano."  
"Good, now listen carefully, Scourge wants to not just make a tyranny as long as he's king, but wants to be a tyrant for life. He also wants to use my bambina for evil purposes."**_

_**Enraged that Scourge wants to hurt Amy like that, I said, "That fiend, Italia will always stay a morarchy!"  
"This is why I called you here. I am handing my kingdom to you."  
I was shocked at his decision, but I knew better and I was to accept the decision.  
"That is not all. This mission could be life-long. I want you to find my daughter, and stay with her no matter what the outcome, and marry her."**_

"_**But why me, Ivano?" I asked, even though I was overjoyed with his idea.**_

"_**I believe in you, child. As much as my wife disliked my idea, I want you and my nina to be in happiness and unity. I believe you can make this country great with my daughter. Is that understood, man?"  
I knew, not just as a high ranking knight, but as a friend. So I have no choice but to accept.**_

"_**Y-yes, Ivano."**_

"_**Thank you. Know I have faith in you. Now leave, I want no one to witness my death."**_

"_**Yes, Ivano."  
"Have a nice life, with my daughter. Son-in-law."  
I nod my head solemnly and leave him to his peaceful death. As I walk away, I knew it was time to leave the palace, and find Amy, to confess my undying love and fufill Ivano's wish of me marrying her. As I walk over to confront Scourge, I see him holding a portrait of her and masturbating. I thought to myself, 'this hedgehog needs to go to an asylum." I knock the door and Scourge says, 'Enter if you dare."  
I come in, showing no fear. He then says, "What now, Shadow?"**_

"_**Oh, I am just here to say, I am no longer, hunting Amy Rose."  
He was very enraged at me for saying her name and yelled at my face, "Don't you dare say that little slut's name around here, is that clear. Damn fucking traitor! You have brought shame on our knights and Italia, leave."**___

"_**With pleasure. But know this, I love Amy Rose and I will make sure to keep her far away from the likes of **__**you. We will see you soon, when you are on your knees, defeated." I huffed.**_

**_"You fucking traitor, leave now!"_**

**_"You don't need to tell me, you royal jackass, I am."_**

_**I leave the room in a rush. I got my armor, my robes and my weapons and immediately left the palace. I swore from a distance, I heard Scourge scream in anger.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Amy was shocked an said, "My father actually said this to you?"  
"I never lie, Amy."

"Wow, my father?"  
"Yes, but we must tell Matteo of his future, or else we can't do this and life in Italia will be hell!"

Amy sighs and says…

* * *

Will she do it? and Sonic will be on his way but so is another person. R&R! and guess who it could be.


	10. Chapter 9: Facing Reality

Chapter 9

* * *

Amy thought for a moment, even though her mind is telling her 'no', her heart is saying 'yes'. She knew she can't let her father, nor her people down, as much as she knew they were after her for a huge amount of Liras. She sighs and says,

"As much as my mind says no, thinking it could hurt him, I know I have to tell him. We need Scourge gone from Italia and fix it all before we fall as a great European nation."

"It must be tough, knowing that this could affect the child, but this is his birthright, that was your birthright and your fore fathers birthrights. He has every right to know that he will take our country and rule."

"I know, Shadow. Thank you. We better both tell him, like you said, he's mature for his age."

Shadow nods and they leave to see Matteo with Knuckles sleeping, only to be woken up by Julie-Su and Sally, who had just placed Lucas down for a nap.

"Guys, wake up. It's already noon and you two are asleep? I can't believe it, but Matteo and Riccio are so much alike!"

Matteo yawns and sees his mother and the knight . He felt a weird vibe when he saw his mother with the other hedgehog, it scared him. He quickly goes to his mother and hugs her with great love.

"Maman, hug me?"  
"How can I not. Come here, sweetie."

Amy picks up Matteo, who was small for his age and hugs her while they nuzzle heads.

"Know that I will always love you. You're my baby."  
Matteo smiles and squeezes his mother.

As she puts him back down, Sonic breaks in the door in great shock and with some good news. Amy wanted to run, but Shadow held her hand, telling her to trust him. She sees him and has changed from his look, and his accent was still British, but no longer an evil one. His eyes were filled with joy and no longer lust and Sonic no longer gave Amy that same dirty look he did back at the Vatican. He indeed was cured, but Amy needed to see it to believe it. Sonic then brings someone forward and by the look of its stature, it was a female. The figure was shaking, quivering in fear. Sonic then says, "Sally, Sally, I found Volpe!"

Amy remembered the name Volpe, but where? After a few seconds of thought, she remembers.

"F-Fiona?"

She then steps forward and replies, "R-Regina? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" Amy asked as tears of fear begin to swell.

"That tyrant! H-he called one of his knights on me and h-he r-raped me. Amy, why were you even engaged to such a tyrant?" Fiona asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know, it was arranged. That vicious monster, how dare he do this? Sonic where did you find her?" Amy asked, showing no fear to her rapist.

"I found her by the palace gates. And Amy, it's wonderful to see you again."

Amy, still in fear of Sonic, kept her distance and said, "I-I-it's great to see y-you, Sonic."

"I have a lot of explaining to do for you. I can't have you suffer the infliction I placed on you, and I need to clear my conscience for myself, my wife and my son, who you already met."

"I'll give you time. Right now, we need to find a way to take Scourge down."  
"Where's Shadow, I got a message for him, From Mephiles."

Amy turns and points to Shadow, who was talking to Knuckles, and they seems as if they were catching up on the good times. Matteo then walks up to the two and all three smiled and laugh. Sonic nods and walks over to the two. As he walks towards them, Knuckles gets on the defensive, only for Shadow to poke him with his elbow and whispering, "He's clean now, he can't hurt us."

Shadow looks at Sonic and he hands the letter to him. Shadow opens it and reads what's being stated on the letter. He nods as he reads it and says, "Sonic, I need you to sneak inside the palace and see if Scourge got new recruits or if they are insufficient."

"Got it."

"Very well, go." Sonic nods, kisses his wife goodbye and rushes out the door at amazing speed. Sally smiles as she holds Lucas and turns to Amy. "Well, Amy, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"We sure do. Let's sit."

Sally nods and they sit on the floor. "How did you find Sonic?"

Sally sighs and begins, "I found him when I was imprisoned in England, due to theft and when I was on my way to prison, we stopped at the Asylum for shelter. As they took me and a couple of other prisoners up to find empty cells, I see Sonic, bound in rope and cloth. His hands tied behind his back and looked ill. We stopped for a moment and then a knight says, 'here's an empty cell for that little bugger.' That bugger, was me. The knights were talking and he said, 'good idea, let her in there.' They put me in Sonic's room and they took off the rope from his hands. I was truly scared. They then lock me up and Sonic comes up to me and looks at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He kneeled next to me and touched my cheek. He then hugs me and nuzzles me. He then kisses me, and we made love in that very cell. I read his eyes, he loved me, but was very confused, so much confusion made him lose his sanity and got him in that English Asylum. But when Sonic was marked clean, he still was imprisoned, so we escaped and when we got back to Italia, knights cornered us and that is how your friend rescued us."

"Wow…but I can't believe that Sonic was cured. What happened there?"

"Sonic was mentally unstable due to you falling for Riccio or some other hedgehog. But all he said was that you loved Riccio, yet you did not, is that true?"

Amy sighs and says, "Yes, but I never regretted the he and I got intimate. For that was how I conceived my baby. I am blessed with him. But he has no father figure in his life now."

Sally shakes her head and says, "I doubt it, look at him and Shadow, they're getting along very well. They even play around, what kid wouldn't want someone like him, and I think he likes you."

"To tell you the truth, Sally, I loved him since we were kids. We are actually childhood sweethearts, but we never admitted to each other that. "

"Wow, how cute. I wish I was you."  
"Being a princess stinks. I have rules to follow and I can't be around any person without a guard. That's why Shadow is my guard most of the time. Anyone else who takes his place, they're going to have a tough time with me."

Sally laughs and says, "I am so lucky not to be you then."

"-sigh- well that's all I got to do. Besides, we need to leave today." Amy replied as he adjusted her shoulder guards and gauntlets as Sally looks out the window for Sonic's return. "You love Sonic a lot don't you?"

"He's the only one I had ever experienced true love with, ever. I never had an experience like you had with Shadow."

Amy was shocked and very surprised. "Wow, so this is like a-"

"A love-at-first sight, yes." Amy smiled at Sally and Shadow says, "Everyone, we will be leaving at the darkest hours in the night. So everyone needs to take what they can and we are headed for the Pantheon to meet up with an ally to help us."

Everyone nods and they quickly got what they owned and waited for the sun to fall. As the sun had set, the warrior and the knight called Matteo to tell him his future after this fight. They call him and he obediently listens to his mother and follows them to the room where they were. Amy sighs and Shadow places his hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She begins saying, "Matteo, we have something to tell you. But you need to know…-sigh- you are the future of this country. I am actually the queen of Roma."

"What… Maman?" Matteo asked in shock.  
"I am the queen of Roma, Matteo. I should have told you, but I guess I never realized how mature you were."

"Maman, you're a queen, and that means my father the…"

"No, he's not the king. Your real father is in the skies, Matteo."

"M-my f-f-father i-is…"

Amy nods solemnly.

Matteo looks down at his feet and begins to tear up. Shadow kneels by him and pats his head, with Matteo accepting his sympathy and looks back up at his mother and Shadow. He hugs Shadow, sums up his courage and asks as his voice breaks in sadness,

"Can you be my dad…sir? I know that you love my mother, I read your eyes, please, Shadow…p-lease… I have nobody to turn to."

Shadow grins, pats his head and said, "That was the plan. But we wanted to tell you later after the battle. But you were ahead of us, because I was handed the kingdom by your grandfather and I am to marry your mother, under your grandfather's wishes."

Matteo wipes his tears away and snapped back to his obedient self. He smiles and hugs him back, like father and son. Amy stands with her arms crossed and smiling and she kisses her hero. She then says, "Well, we must get ready, we leave in a few moments and we'll be meeting Mephiles?"

"Yes, he really wants to see you again. Besides, remember when we met him?"

"Of course. But I did say sorry for attacking him when I thought he was you."

"Um why did you wanted to attack him, mamma?"

Amy smiles and coos, "Oh, your first Italian word. Well, Shadow and I were playing in the abbey."

"That huge place that looks like a convent?"

"Yes, well we were playing in the abbey and I attack what ended up getting me in trouble when I got Mephiles instead of Shadow and still to this day I felt bad of attacking him."

"Well, you can always pay back by letting him pounce on."

"Shadow, do you not pay any attention to my style of fighting?"  
"Um…nope."

"Ugh, just like my brother."  
"Speaking of your brother, he fled Italia for the United States, saying he'd rather be a free peasant than remember the times he had here."

"My brother never did respect my parents." Amy sneered in shame of her elder brother. "Well, we better get moving, it's almost time."

Shadow and Matteo nodded and they quickly got into hooded robes and they were the first to leave. Matteo and his messenger hawk, Hawkens, quickly followed Shadow through plazas and paths to the Pantheon, where they see a dark figure wearing black pants, a black vest and with throwing stars in his hand and daggers in his coaster. He was amazed.

"Wow…"

Matteo then hands Hawkens to Shadow, who writes on the scroll…

**_Permesso_ _Ora! Mephiles è in vista ed i cavalieri sono andati._  
(Translation: Leave Now! Mephiles is in sight and Knights are gone)**

_**X Shadow.**_

Shadow then ties the small scroll to the hawk's talon and he flys back to the hideout. When the hawk reaches the hideout, He hands the note to Sonic. He reads it and then calls out to the others, "Guys, let's go. Shadow found Mephiles."

They nodded and left in the pitch of darkness. Sonic then thinks this is a good chance to apologize to Amy for all the infliction he has caused, but he had a feeling it was going to take a while, so he decided to tell her after battle. He looks over and sees his wife about to fall due to her tiredness, so he carries their child and lets Sally rest her arms a bit. Amy looks at Sonic as he and Lucas rub noses like a father does with his son. She was glad to see Sonic happy and no longer having romantic feelings for her or mentally insane. As they walked, they notice something on the rooftops. Sonic gets on the defensive along with Knuckles and they look around. They then see a small figure and it had yellow firey eyes, and its body surrounded by and aura of fire. Sonic told the others to stand back. The creature got closer, and closer and…

* * *

Who could it be? R&R Peeps!


	11. Chapter 10: We Meet Again & Preperation

Chapter 10  
Reminder, the bible is used in this story cuz Italians are mostly Roman Catholic. I do not offend religions, for I respect all kinds. Forgot to mention that this story takes place in the late 1800's to early 1900's

* * *

Shouted, "Guys, Knuckles, Sonic, Julie-Su, Volpe, Pecora, Xena? Is that really you guys?"

Out came Blaze. Now a wise cat and is anything but sad to see them. She smiles and walks over to her former leader, giving her a warm greeting. She then hugs Amy, Fiona, and Julie-Su. She then says, "My goodness, it's so good to see you guys again. I heard about your mission."

"From who." Sonic asked.

"I work alongside Mephiles and I was sent by him to make sure you guys aren't in any danger."  
Sonic then says, "Phew, I thought we were in trouble."

Blaze laughs a little and says, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys. Now come along now, Mephiles is expecting us."

Everyone nods and they get a move on. When they reach the Pantheon, Amy hugs her baby and Matteo pats Hawkens saying, "Good Hawky."

The bird chirps and Mephiles and Amy have a small reunion.  
"My Amy Rose, you're all grown up. Now I understand why Shadow never gave up loving you. It has been so long since we saw last. I still remember it like it was just yesterday."

"I apologize Mephiles. I couldn't help it. Besides , I got in trouble, so that should clear your mind."

"It did. Well let's leave, Knights do searches in the morning too."

"Wow, Scourge has serious issues to deal with." Sonic commented. Shadow then replies, "Thank you! I say he should be sent to an asylum, but not in England, but in Russia. Mephiles, are the asylums in Russia like in England?"

Mephiles begins to laugh and say, "Ah, Shadow. In Russia, its merciless. They do worse than in England. No food for the first week, and they whip you if you don't behave."

"My, and I thought the English Asylum was bad, but now I look back and it felt like a first class trip."  
"Exactly, now let's go, the sun is rising."

They quickly ran for another apartment and they quickly got up. When they got there and entered, They saw what was to be an assassins' dream room. Weapons all on the walls, books on murdering techniques, the bible to pray, daggers, articles, clubs, guns, whips, poison, and many other things an assassin in those times would wish for. Matteo looks out the window from a distance, for the safety of the group. He was disgusted at the knights as he watches a knight, who is abusing his powers as he kills an innocent pregnant porcupine, who refused to let them in her home. Coming out of the home is a young female of maybe 16, beautiful and fair, and looked pregnant like her mother. He then realized that she was killed, protecting her daughter. He was ashamed and then thought, since he was the future of his great country, he then decided to protect all, not to hurt or cause pain like the tyrant they call King. He wanted to change it all, to end the disgrace they call King. He wanted to help, but it was too 

late, the 16 year old mother to be, got killed as well. Matteo cried silently at the sight. He promised to himself, to always protect his future people from all evil and never let this ever happen again.

He walks away and goes back out when the knights disappear. He goes up to the young teen and she says, "Help me…young one."

Matteo then decides to say a small prayer he learned from Shadow.

"I help you in prayer,

OUR FATHER IN HEAVEN  
HALLOWED BE YOUR NAME,  
YOUR WILL BE DONE

ON EARTH AS IT IS IN HEAVEN

GIVE US TODAY OUR DAILY BREAD

FORGIVE US OUR DEBTS  
AS WE ALSO HAVE FORGIVEN OUR DEBTORS,  
AND LEAD US NOT INTO TEMPTATION

BUT DELIVER US FROM THE EVIL ONE.

This is from the book of Matteo."

The female smiles and says, "I hope this horror ends soon, so children like you can live peacefully."

"Thank you, _signorita. _But it is you I should thank, you gave me new hope, and I shall give you new hope. Our queen has returned and with reinforcements."

"-sigh- this is great news. She will turn things around and make this country a great one again. Thank you for bringing me hope, little one."

"Rest in peace and may the seasons greet you with great kindness as I have given you."

At her last breath she says, "Thank you…" she then dies. Matteo uses his robe to cover her dead body and says, "Don't worry Madame; I will stay to my word."

He leaves solemnly and returns to his mother and adoptive father. He wanted to hear their plans of what they will do when they go into battle. He wanted to be a hero and make history with his new family. He pays close attention as the adults speak and argue and agree to ideas until they reached a verdict. Matteo was amazed at his mother's bravery and thought up a plan of his own to help his mother, but needs to see if it comes to play. The adults finally reach a verdict.

"OK, Amy so we are going to turn you in, we both sneak in the palace, I go in search of Luny, Marion, Giovanni, Antonio and his wife, Rosalina. She made escapes for every single dungeon in case any of us get in." Shadow replied.

"OK and I go in for the kill." Amy replied.

"Yes and Sonic and I will get the others inside and we attack him. You will fight Scourge until I come with Sonic. He has to pay for what he wanted to do to us."

"What did he want to do to you guys?" Julie-Su asked.  
"Assassinate us by sending knights after us. But back to the plan, us three take him down and I want Mephiles to kill him when he surrenders. "

"This will be my second and final chance at killing him. The first attempt almost cost me my life."

"Oh my." The girls answered. Matteo too was shocked at how evil this guy was. He wanted to fight for what was soon his throne, but knows he must learn from Shadow the ways of a monarchy. He had new respect for him not just as his adoptive son, but a man or a role model. He wanted to be like him by being in battle. He goes outside, takes Shadow's sword and practices a few swings. Which at first were hard until he got the hang of things. As he practiced, the adults went through the plan. They all agree and the date was set for four weeks before, giving them a chance at seeing a good attack.

They agree and got to unpacking. Matteo comes back inside, covered in leaves and dirt due to him practicing a bit with the sword. Amy looks at Matteo with Shadow's sword and couldn't help but giggle at the silver colored toddler. He looks at his mother, tired and bushed from practicing.

"My little warrior. Come here, a little warrior deserves a hug."

He rushes to his mother and hugs her and falls asleep in her arms. She puts him on a rug and lets him sleep. Knuckles then says, "Amy, so I guess these moments might be our last as a posse…wow…I will miss being just us, you know Julie-Su, you and me, along with Matteo. I guess after it all, its over."

Amy looks at Knuckles and says, "It's not all over. We will be together as we always had. I will not allow you guys to leave. We had been friends since we were babies, I will not allow it. It will never end. We will always be friends, after this battle too, you and Julie."

"-sigh- I guess I never thought it like that. But, I'm saying, I am going to miss the good old days when it would just be us as a posse."

"Me too, Knuckles, me too." They call Julie-Su and did a group hug. She then goes to Shadow and decides to share some memories.

"Hey Shadow, remember back when we were seven, you always gave me a rose every morning before we would train so I can be a warrior"

Shadow scratches his head and says, "Oh, now I remember. I got you one of every color that grew in the abbey. I never gave you yellow roses though, due to their symbolism."

"Oh, now I know why. You didn't want me to get the wrong impression."  
"Otherwise, you'd probably hated me."

She hugs him and says, "Don't say that." She then smiles at him and he says, "Remember a few days before your engagement, supposedly I kissed you since nobody else kissed you out of love."

"Oh…now I remember…"

_**Flashback…(Amy's POV)**_

_**I woke up this morning, in hopes of learning something new. I always wanted to be a warrior and I have a great friend to help me with my wish. As I get up to put on my tunic and my corset along with my gauntlets, I hear knocks on the door and I shout, "Come on in."**_

_**It was my master and ringleader, Shadow, who sneakily came in. He closes the door and takes a out a peach colored rose from his helmet. All he wore was his chest plates and chain mail with a red tunic underneath, his usual colors. Shadow usually surprises me with a rose every other day but this one was very special. I never knew that these roses grew here. I know every rose bush in the courtyard, but maybe I missed a bush.**_

'_**Looks like someone had a good night's rest. We'll be climbing treetops, but we need to go quick, Mephiles is expecting us."**_

"_**OK."**_

"_**And you know your mother really disapproves of you being a warrior. So we have to go, quick fast!"**_

"_**Ok ok, hold on. Roma wasn't built in a day, Shadow."**_

_**Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as I search for my chakram. Shadow clears his voice and asks, "If you're in search of your chakram, I have it. Now me must meet Mephiles, or else he'll lose it."**_

_**I smile and said, "Let's go."**_

_**Before we sneak out, I grab the rose Shadow gave me and we were on our merry way. I halt for a moment and smelled the rose. It smelled sweeter than any other rose that he ever gave me. **_

"_**This rose smells wonderful."**_

"_**But its not as wonderful as the real thing." Shadow replied. I didn't understand at the moment and he then comes closer to me, as if he wanted something. I felt as if he wanted me for some reason. Yes, I was a poor dreamer, to think Shadow could fall in love with me. I loved him, but I feared that he would deny my feelings and make a joke of me. After all, I am only 13, what would a fifteen year old knight see in me? But I am close to courting age and I hope who ever courts me is sweet, kind, sincere, reliable and handsome. I deeply, in my heart, that Shadow would court me. Luckily in Italia, knights are allowed to court royalty, since they belong to the royal family they work for .He then he asks me, "Amy, could you close your eyes for a moment?"**_

_**I was a bit confused at his request and answered, 'Sure, Shadow. But why?"**_

"_**I need you to do this, please."**_

"_**OK," I close my eyes and relaxed myself for what was to come. Then I feel his lips crushing mine and I accept his sweet mercy of passion. I was wrong about Shadow not caring about me, he cared, but does he love me. I thought, no, wait, I'm wrong, he does love me. Otherwise, why would he trick me into kissing him. My love's lips on mine in deep passion and we then part. **_

_**He sounded a bit sad but sucked it up and said, "I heard of your future engagement. I felt your first kiss should be from a friend... you understand me?"**_

_**I touch my lips and looked at him in amazement and happiness . I whisper, "Thank you, Shadow. You are my true friend."**_

"_**No worries, Amy Rose."**_

_**The name, Amy Rose. From others, it made me feel like I was still that little 13 year old, but from Shadow, I felt like a young woman and hopefully his main true love interest. I now realize that Shadow is more than my best friend and my leader in how to be the best I can be, but my first romance, a sweet, innocent romance. **_

_**I then answer his question, "I understand. You made my life easier. Thank you." And I hug him and he then says,**_

"_**Come along now, Mephiles must be losing his temper waiting for us."**_

"_**OK Shadow." I replied as I followed him out the gate to the abbey and see Mephiles, sleeping on the treetop.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"But now I have to admit that I just wanted to kiss you since I did love you. But it shook me when I found out that you were engaged to another. But I never gave up hope and that you would see the light."

"and you were right. Oh Shadow, when this is over, I want to get married soon."

"That was my plan. I want us to move on with our lives and make our country great again. Scourge turned our proud country into a hell hole."

"Why did my mother made me marry him."

"She had a huge dislike towards me and ironically she's from Messina, but in actuality, her life was threatened by Scourge. He would kill her if she didn't have you marry him. But when you ran, well…"

"That vicious monster! –sighs- Scourge will pay dearly, Shadow, dearly."

"Don't worry, it will be avenged."  
"I will take back what is my birthright, for us, my family, our friends, and our great country. Before he turns it all into a bloody hell."

Shadow holds her hands and sighs, "I will help you avenge it all. He caused pain and misery for us all. Especially towards you and I refuse to let it slide, that son of a bitch will see my prediction come true."

"Whatever it is, that royal jackass will get it."

Shadow chuckles and he kisses her. Amy smirks and he sees what she meant, "Oh, so you want a good one, huh?"

Amy smiles slyly and he pulls her closer to him and they kiss passionately in each others' arms.

Back at the Palace, Scourge was pacing back and forth thinking of more pain and suffering for the people of Rome.

"all of them are traitors, so they should suffer. Ivan!"

Ivan, who stands next to him walks up to him and asks, "Ivan, I want you to do a full invasion of all homes in Roma. I have a feeling she's here. People have been talking and this can't be good. You understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Now get the knights and prepare them for the fourth week."  
"Yes, sire."

Ivan leaves and Scourge looks out into the darkness.

"Well, well, well, my warrior slut, looks like I will have you once and for all." And he then laughs evilly as a storm begins to form.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, bitch." then a bolt of lighting hits, making him look horrifyingly evil.

OH MAN! WELL R&R INTERLUDE ON THA WAY FOCUSING ON SHADAMY (LEMON!)


	12. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

* * *

_Three weeks Later…_

It was two days before Amy was to go into battle and Shadow to lead the ambush. As the sun went down, Amy decides to go outside for a while and clear her mind before her mission. She had a lot for an 18 year old. She was to take down a ferocious tyrant, round up her troops and keep her son out of harms way. As she looked out to the moon, Shadow from a distance, sees Amy with her ears drooping down, meaning she was sad or confused.

He walks to Amy and decides to ask her, but this time, was more careful of asking her things. He stands behind her and listens to her talking to herself.

"What will possibly happen tomorrow, will I live? Will I see my baby again? Will I ever see Shadow again? Oh…I have so much on my mind."

"Then clear your conscience for a moment and think of the good things coming out of it." Came a voice. Amy turns and sees Shadow, with his arms crossed and standing there. She smiles and says, "You always know what to say. "

"I guess. But really, don't worry, we will take him down."

"I hope, but what if we fail?"

"How can we fail. Look at our country, it's a hell hole, our people will help us, just wait."

"How?"  
"Hope, through hope."

Amy sighs and says, "I guess we need to keep our faith at bay. I hope our creator gives us the strength we need for the battle that lies ahead of us."

"We need to. But a couple of warnings, Amy."

"I am listening loud and clear, Shadow."

"OK, Scourge is sadistic and he will do anything in his power to win, even killing you senselessly. I know, because I was to be killed a few days after I left the palace. He wanted the problem gone, but then someone points out about the 'bugger' as they call Matteo. I listen in and realize they were out to kill you both. A Wiseman from Germany came to the palace and said that he really doesn't need you to rule, just to bear children. I was shocked and this was a day after your father died. Man didn't even say a word at the funeral, and he didn't do anything at his burial. It was just the knights that have faith in you and Knuckles' father and Julie-Su's grandmother, and we did everything for him. He respected us and we were treated like family when he was alive. It was a day that shook us all, but he believes in us that we will succeed in this mission."

"He must be stopped, once and for all. I am not letting my father nor my friends down, especially my people."  
"We can't let them down. I go through the undergrounds to get my way, and I hear people worshiping you and some people saying they met or saw you and artists painting or sketching beautiful artwork of you. You are still loved by your people."

"They….still care, after abandoning them?"  
"Yes, they want their real queen back. Not some hick from Messina. They want a true Romana, of Roman blood to rule."

Amy smiles and says, "Don't worry, I will make sure we don't fail. We can't, for failure is not an option. I swear it on my life."

"Amen, Amy Rose." Shadow replied and puts his fist in the air. Amy catches him off guard and kisses him. "Thank you, really. Now come along, we must relax. We have only but two days left before our battle."

"You know, its funny seeing as Matteo keeps on taking my sword and practices, he actually wants to be involved."

Amy giggles and replies, "I'm sure he'll get his chance. " They leave and when they reached to Amy's door, she looks at him with sly grin on her face.

"You know, Shadow, we can do some practice on something we can get involved with...if you catch my drift."

Shadow smirks and says, "Hmm…Amy Rose, you better not think what I think you are thinking because I won't do it."

Amy pouts and Shadow replies, "Amy, that won't work on me. I was a knight, remember. We were taught to face emotions head on."

Amy then tries to think of another way to get him to spawn with her. She then smiles and kisses him again, knowing that he couldn't resist her.

In Shadow's head, he tells himself, "Come on, Shadow. Remember, ignore her advances. Remember the lesson, face the emotions head on. Come on Shadow, you're about to slip into her grasp." Amy stops kissing him and begins to nuzzle him with her head against his head and purring.

"Control, Shadow control." He told himself frantically.

He wanted to push her away, but was too late for the knight, he fell in her grasp. He responds by kissing her back but with deep compassion. Amy then pulls him into her room, and pushes him lightly on her bed.

(Matteo isn't there, so relax ladies and germs)

As Amy took off her corset, Shadow tried to get away and tries to think of a way out, since he knew Amy's father would probably haunt him in his dreams.

"Ok Shadow, think of an explanation, or else Ivano will be haunting you with great anger at this time of night." Amy walks over to him and only had her tunic on and her quills down. Shadow gave up, he'd rather be haunted for life than not have a moment of intimacy with her. He takes off his armor which covered his chest and pulls Amy to kiss her.

(Amy's POV)

As Shadow pulls me over to him to kiss, I realize that Shadow got stronger. He was no longer slim like he was when we were adolescents. He truly changed and was no longer the hedgehog I could trust, but more. He then begins to kiss my neck and I purred as his touch. I wrap my arms around his neck and I felt his flexes as he pins me to the wall. I was feeling his body against mine and I felt as if we were meant for one another, our bodies fitting one another perfectly. He grabs my waist with both hands and gently lays me down. I pull the straps of my tunic off to bear my shoulders and he kisses downward. I moan as I feel myself losing control and state of mind.

He then tells me to undress in front of him. I was a bit shocked at what he asked of me. "You're not going to disobey me, are you Rose?"

I felt turned on by his request and my nipples harden. I began to take off my dress. Shadow just laid on the bed, watching me undress with a smirk on his face. I wanted to wipe it off him, but decided not to. After taking my dress off, Shadow walks to me and carries me to the bed and our lips meet once more. I felt his erection against my hip and he begins to feel my body, it felt good as he began to touch me, but I was irritated as he kept teasing my, as he licks me and plays with my clit. I wanted him to just enter me now.

(End of POV)

Shadow wrapped his arm around her waist and began to penetrate inside her. He began to thrust her and she moaned and cried with pleasure.

"Oh Shadow…please, go faster. I can't take this any longer."

"Rose, are you sure you conceived a child through sex – fuck."

"Quit teasing me and give me what I want, Ahh." Amy closed her eyes tightly as Shadow gained more speed and pulling her quills. They then stop so Amy and Shadow could meet and they were then in missionary. Shadow then grabs Amy by the waist and they look at one another as they were close to their climax.

"Ahh...Shadow, I never realized how strong you are. My god...oh."

"Ha...there's a lot of thing-shit- you never knew of me."  
"Oh, god. Shadow, please cum in me. Oh...oh."

"Argh, fuck."

"Oh, Shadow...I'm about to cum, hold me." Amy whimpered as Shadow looks at her with a smirk of satisfaction.  
"Amy...argh...FUCK!"

"Oh Shadow, cum in me." Amy begged as Shadow slowed down. "Damn...Amy _Ti Amo_." Shadow groaned and he kisses the love of his life. Amy whispers, "Ti Amo pure." as she and Shadow catch their breath.  
(Translation: I Love you/ I love you as well)

Amy and Shadow slept in the room and Matteo goes in and hugs his mother, not knowing his parents' 'little activity.'

He leaves.


	13. Chapter 11: The Battle

Chapter 11

Last one coming at cha.

* * *

Today was the day, It was the day that will end Scourge's Tyranny and Italy will be free from his iron fist and that knights that work for him and are found to abuse their powers will head for exile. Everyone got their weapons and anything else they needed for battle and they said their goodbyes before Amy 'turned herself in'. Shadow felt horrible of tying rope to her neck, but he knew that all knights did this and that was the idea, that nobody would recognize him. He puts on his helmet and Amy puts on a red robe and the rope on her neck with the hood on. Matteo looked in fear , but knew it was for the best and he then realized it was coming out the way he expected. He was glad and thought to himself,

_Looks like I will keep my word to the signorita.  
(Signorita means young lady in Italian)_

Matteo sucked it up and looked on bravely. He takes Lucas and hands him to a young church mouse named Rosalina. She took him in her hands, let Sally kiss him goodbye and Sonic held him before battle. Sonic felt like a piece of him was ripped away from him, but he understood the meaning for this was just for a while. The gang stood tall like soldiers and Shadow says, "Blaze, Knuckles, and Mephiles, I need you three to spy around and Blaze will shoot a ball of fire to tell the rest it is time to invade, and when Amy is in any danger, Amy, make your eagle call and all are to attack, hold no anger back."

They all nodded. Shadow puts his gauntlets on and brings Amy out, for it was time. Matteo wanted to say goodbye, so he rushes over and hugs her goodbye. She reassures him,

"Don't worry, Matti, I will be ok. I love you through it all."

"Goodbye, Mamma."

She smiles and Shadow drags Amy away and when they reached the door, He tells Amy to use her best acting and she nods. They go out the back and when the sun rose, they make a quick run before they reached the plaza. When people were walking, they see Shadow, but they didn't recognize the knight as Shadow. But then their hopes were crushed when they saw who he caught. He notices they are staring and shouts, "Is this the warrior that supposedly was to take our king down? Well look at her now."

He yanks her hood off her neck and he kicks her to the ground. He then shouts again in that same vicious tone, "Here's your so called pride and joy of this country. Humph! Get up, insolent brat. Shame on you."

Amy gets wearily and they keep walking up to the Abbey gates . He calls a guard, whose name was Luny, opened the gate and he calls Ivan to tell the King. He goes and Shadow whispered, "Idiot fell for it."

"What a pussy. But hey, he's been that way since forever, even in training."

"Don't remind me, but remember, there will be spies I placed out here so let them in. They'll be coming with Knuckles."

"OK, but go."  
"Right."

Shadow pulls Amy and they enter the Palace doors. Scourge, in a red cape and the crown tipped sideways to the left, stands angrily and sadistically with plans up his sleeve. Shadow stops about a foot away from Scourge and says, "Here's the warrior, the money will not be necessary for me."

"OK then, now you may leave."

"Yes sire." Shadow replied when in his mind he says, "You royal jackass, prepare to fall."

He exits and tells the three others along with the red hedgehog named Luny and his twin brothers Marion and Giovanni with their armor on that, "It began sooner than expected and are the others here?"  
"The echidna and the others, yes. Also a blue hedgehog came in too."

"Good, I need to see him."  
"He's in the dungeons, since there's a tunnel that takes you inside the palace."

"You don't think, you know what, I'll let it slide, he was going to be assassinated by the man."  
"Ouch, revenge time, huh?"  
"You know it. That fucker has done many thing, but hurting out country the way he is, I am not letting that shit slide."

"Damn, bastard."

"Let's go, you need to guard the gate or else knights will enter in. Also, make sure Antonio is let in, he has more weapons."  
"Fair."

"Hope you're ready."

"I am, he needs to go."  
"OK, see you on the other side."  
"Good luck." They split up and they got in their positions. Shadow climbed on the palace walls and near a window so he can hear Amy's eagle call.

Inside the palace, Scourge walks towards her and kneels in front of her. He then slaps her violently and grabs her arms to pin her down to the ground.

"Why the fuck did you leave, whore."  
Amy wanted to kick him off her like Shadow taught her, but knew it would be best to not do anything about it.

"Well, answer me!" He shouted, giving her a punch to the chest. Amy refused and gave him a mean look. He smirked and said,

"Little rebel are ya, well, that will all change sooner than you think." He told her smuttingly. Amy knew it was not good, she didn't like it at all. Before she could make her eagle call, Scourge roughly kisses her and begins to take her armor off her. When he took the armor off, he began to untie the back of her dress as they kissed. When they parted, it gave and the chance she needed.

"Eeeeaaaaaakkk."

Scourge steps back as Amy made her calls. Shadow hears and whistles, telling Blaze to warn the others, that it is time to go to war. He quickly took his sword out and breaks in from the window. He gets on the defensive and with his sword in hand, and shouts, "Get the fuck off Amy Rose!"

Scourge quickly takes out his sword and gets Amy in a headlock with the sword near her neck, laughing a sadistic laugh. He tsks and says, "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, when will you understand that Amy is mine." Amy then bites his arm and kicks the sword out of Scourge's hands. She then runs to Shadow and he hands her a sword and they both charge. Scourge quickly takes out a dagger and jumps over Shadow and slashes Amy's arm, causing her to lose balance and fall. She quickly gets back up and takes out her chakram, aiming for his sword and throws it, only for it to fly out the door.

Ivan was outside and he then sees the Chakram and realizes, "It's an ambush! Get up and- ugh."

Matteo comes out of a bush and knocks the knight out with a frying pan made of iron. He walks over to him and kicks the knight senselessly with all the anger inside him. As Matteo turns around, someone tackles him. It was Ivan.

"Where do you think you're going, child."  
"Let go of me, creep!"  
Ivan ignores his words and cuffs him. "Wait until King Scourge gets a hold of you."  
Matteo gasps and squirms to be free, but with little success. Back with the others, Knights attack with all their power as the others fight them off. Sonic and Sally use harpoons and attack any knight without armor on sight. As they knock knights out of place, Sonic was then tackled and then cuffed along with Sally.

"Let go of me, vicious beasts!" Sally yelled and a knight gave her a blow to the head. Sonic was enraged and with all his anger, broke the cuffs and attacked both knights, instantly knocking them out. Sonic picks Sally up and places her in the abbey chapel.

"Sally, I'll be back. Just relax and it will all be over."

Sally groans in pain and Sonic kisses her to relieve her.

Back at the palace, Shadow and Amy were bruised, cut and tired while Scourge had the time of his life. "What, no pain," he shouts as he gives Shadow a blow to the head. "No GAME!" and he then trips Amy. They both fall and as Ivan yanks Matteo away, Matteo bites his arm, letting him go and giving him a chance to run. He runs to a room with Scrolls and ink and when he turns, he knocks down a vile of black in, turning the while colored hedgehog to a black and silver hedgehog. He squeaks, "Oh no! Now what am I to do…wait that's it! I got it!" Matteo looks around and sees a sword perfect for his stature and weight and sees the perfect chance at attack. As Ivan comes in, Matteo points the sword for his chest and he grazes Ivan's arm. Matteo makes a run for it and sees his mother and father fighting for their lives as Scourge mercilessly knocks them out one by one. Matteo growls lowly and angrily as Shadow gets kicked by the tyrant and when it came down to his mother, as Scourge tries to aim for her chest with his sword, the now black hedgehog charges with his weapon.

Back with the others, hope seemed lost as people piled up in the dungeons, that was until Rosalina and Sonic came to show them their escape tunnels . He along with Blaze and Mephiles go into the Abbey and Sonic says, "Mephiles, Blaze, I need you two to cut off their supply of weapons."

"Clear." The two reply and they follow the knight into a huge, what looked like a storage room, full of bows, arrows, gun powder, and more. Mephiles had the perfect way to cut them off, and in no time lost.

"Blaze, burn it all up."

"I got it!" Blaze replied as she began the fire, burning off all their weapons and the duo make a run for it.

Sonic goes back and the others were back in the outside and they finally regained their hope, and battled with pride.

"VIVA ITALIA!" Sonic battle cried.  
"VIVA!" Everyone cried and they charged at now Italia's traitors. Sonic fights off as many as he could and after fighting, he decides to 'drop by the palace and see if Amy and Shadow were doing ok. He then has a thought,

"This will also give me a chance at my revenge at all he tried to do to get rid of me." He then takes a dagger from a dead knight and he climbs the palace walls.

As Shadow was flung across the room, he sees Matteo charging at the tyrant with a sword as Scourge chokes Amy. As he chokes her, he says, "You're going to fail, Amy Rose, FAIL!"

"Ech, NO I WON'T"

Matteo gains speed as he charges and shouts,

"RRAAAWWR ITALIA!"

Shadow gasps and sees him running, "Matteo, NO!"

Matteo kept running with great speed and aims for Scourge's neck, as he swung, Scourge felt something and his reflexes responded and he grabs Matteo and drops Amy and flings the child across the room. Amy wakes up and sees Scourge walking to her baby and looks at Shadow. He reads her eyes as if she was saying, "Shadow, please do something." He quickly gets up as Scourge pulls out another sword. Scourge looks at Matteo, who was looking at him in disgust as Amy begins to cry. Scourge then had a thought and mockingly asks, "Amy, is this your child?"

"Y-yes, he's mine."  
"He has your rebelliousness." Scourge sneered. Shadow, hiding behind the columns of the room, carefully watches Scourge's movements so he can save his son. He sees Scourge getting closer and closer with a sword in hand and Scourge says, "He is to die."

Amy gasps as Scourge gained his strength to swing the sword to behead Matteo. Matteo looks up at Scourge and bravely faces him, looking back at his mother. She sees Scourge and begs for him to spare Matteo and Scourge, showing no emotions me."  
"I never belonged to you. I will love Shadow even when he dies. I will never marry you. Please, don't hurt my baby."

"You think you're the only one that suffers, ha! Amy Rose, you are sadly mistaken and by the power invested in me, I hereby condemn this child to death."

Amy looks around for Shadow and sees him climbing a column. As Scourge swung, Matteo knelt his head, prepared for his death.

"Matti, my baby. My baby…my baby…" Amy cried as tears began to swell up in her eyes and before Scourge fully swung for his head, Shadow jumps down on him and yanks Matteo under him so Shadow could shield him as Shadow takes the graze. Amy felt all hope was lost. Before she was to surrender, she sees Sonic on a window sill and hope returned. Sonic takes out a rope and hook and flings it over to a chandelier. As Scourge mercilessly slices Shadow, trying to get to Matteo. Shadow looks up and sees Sonic. He chuckles lowly and he rolls into a ball with Matteo still under him and they spin dash away to Sonic's target. Scourge follows and Amy hides as she gets ready to use her chakram as Sonic prepares to swing in. As Scourge closes in on Shadow, Sonic jumps in and shouts,

"RRWWAAARRWW, You tried to get me killed!" He pins Scourge to the ground, with his dagger near his throat. Shadow unrolls and Matteo goes back outside. Sonic gets up and all three hedgehogs corner him with swords in hand and they….

(Scene turns black, Like the Finale of the Sopranos.)

Back outside as Julie-Su guards the gates, Ivan watches her from a distance and then pounces on her and tries to rape her once again. Matteo sees and calls his godfather for help. He along with Knuckles think of a plan and decide to lure him to Knuckles so Knuckles can kill him at an instant.

Julie-Su shouts in Italian, "Let go of me!"  
"NO, you didn't bear me a baby, so now I will force you to do it again."

Then she sees Matteo and he says, "Hey, knight." and then makes a face, angering Ivan. He runs away and Ivan follows. When he reaches to the target, Knuckles shouts, "Hey!" Ivan turns and Knuckles says, "EAT SWORD." And Knuckles shoves the sword through his throat. Matteo was amazed, yet a bit shocked, but he was mature for his age.

After a long five hours of fighting, the hedgehogs tied Scourge up and bound him up with rope and cloth. Shadow looks at Scourge with disgust and says, "What did I tell you, huh? I told you, soon, you will be on your hands and knees, defeated!"

He and Sonic then drag Scourge out to a balcony that viewed out to the city of Rome. He calls Antonio, a yellow and blue striped hedgehog to ring the bells. He quickly goes up to the bell tower and rings the bells. Shadow looks over bravely and Amy smiles and the hold one another in their arms.

As the bell rings, all stop what they were doing. Everyone stopped fighting and everyone who sided with Scourge surrendered. People of Italia realize what the bell meant, an announcement was to be made. Everyone from all parts of Rome met at the 

square and in front of the palace gates. When the bells stop, Amy steps forward and Knuckles announces, "Dear people of Italia….Scourge's Monarchy…is OVER! The mighty Amy Rose will take back her place as ruler."

Everyone cheered and cried in joy that their queen back home. "We will also introduce the newest member of Italia's Monarchy, Matteo of the Hedgehog Family."  
Knuckles picks Matteo up and he looks over what was soon to be his kingdom. He was amazed at its size and he looks up to the sky and in his thoughts, he says,

_Signorita, I kept my word. I will soon make it known._

"Il nostro nuovo re, regolante accanto alla nostra principessa, anche un romano, ombra della famiglia dell'istrice nell'ambito dei desideri di Ivano quello grande. Farà questo paese che il senso Ivano ha. Mentre parlo, guarda sopra noi ed è fiero della nostra vittoria. È fiero in noi per non dare fino al re fatto cadere in disgrazia. Per potete lasciare con il dio nella vostra coscienza."

(Translation: Our new king, ruling alongside our princess, also a roman, Shadow of the Hedgehog family under wishes of Ivano the great one. He will make this country the way Ivano has. As I speak, he watches over us, and he is proud of our victory. He is proud in us for not giving up to the disgraced king. For may you leave with God in your conscience.)

As people leave, Shadow and the others meet back with the rest and Sonic goes back in the abbey for Sally, who has awaken. Amy meets with them all and says, "I don't know how to thank all of you. A plain 'Thank You' won't cover it. I am proud to know I have friends and allies like you. Now that Scourge's rule is over, we can all live in peace and we are now given a second chance at a peaceful life."

"Every Italian's dream." Sonic whispered as he holds Sally bridal style.  
"We can now rebuild our country and make it go back to the way it was, an influential country. _L'ITALIA PER SEMPRE!_"

"VIVA ITALIA!" Everyone cheered. Shadow then calls Mephiles and Blaze and asks Mephiles,

"Do the execution, at once."

Mephiles smiles slyly and rubs his hands together. "With pleasure, Re."

Everyone goes in the palace and they celebrated was a victory to remember.

_Three Weeks Later…_

It has been three weeks since the dethroning of Scourge, and today, a Sunday, Amy was to get married. As Julie-Su and Sally help Amy, Shadow sneaks away to his room, grabs a black hooded robe, his chain with a golden cross, puts it on his neck, and goes to the abbey chapel. He kneels before Christ and prays,

_I have not forsaken you. I am here to thank you for our successful mission and giving hope to our people. I don't know how will I show my gratitude, but I will find a way. _

He does the sign of the cross and genuflexes as he heads back to get ready for the wedding. Back with the girls, Julie-Su was about to cut Amy's quills and Amy says, "Julie, don't cut them. I want them, and I think I look more like a young woman."

"What ever you choose, Amy."

Amy nods as she puts on her corset and Sally takes care of Lucas and Matteo keeps guard. He sees Shadow and quickly takes out his sword and says,

"Sorry, you're not allowed."  
"Not even a few seconds?"  
"No! You'll get bad luck, and we don't need that."

Shadow chuckles lightly and replies, "I guess your right. I'll see you at the church, ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, I'm your father."  
Matteo smiles and says, "Yes, father."

"Good, now run along. Friar Tito is waiting for you."  
"OK."

Matteo rushes away and Shadow chuckles again. He quickly puts his robe away and puts on a black long-sleeved shirt, a surcoat with jewels, black pants, and shoes. Before he left for the church, he takes his golden cross, given to him by Amy's father Ivano, and leaves for the church.

Back with Amy, she finshes putting on her dress. Her dress was off shoulder and it was simple.  
"I love my dress. Its simple and not to fancy, which is a good thing."

The girls laugh with her and Knuckles comes in to see them. He hands Amy her bunch of Roses and he says, "I can't believe you're getting married, Amy."

"Me either, and I can't believe my father knew about this."

"hmm…I wonder what he is doing now?"

"Probably smiling on us on this great day, I'm glad he chose you to give me away."  
"Thanks, Amy. It really means a lot." Then Sonic comes in the room. Sally tsks and says, "Sonic, you know better than to burst in!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I need to say a something important to Amy, before we leave, and in private."

Sally looks at Amy and she shrugs. Everyone leaves the room and Sonic and Amy were left. Amy asks Sonic, "Well Sonic, tell me. I am listening."

Sonic sighs and begins, "Amy, I want to say for all the pain and suffering I had done, I truly am sorry. I was just in so infatuated with you and I thought you'd feel the same way, even through the pain I gave you. I know a plain 'I'm sorry' won't cut it, but I truly , from the heart am sorry. I don't blame you for forgiving me."

Amy smiles softly and hugs the cobalt hedgehog. "Matteo reminded me to love and forgive those who had hurt me, and now you have received your forgiveness. I will forgive you."

Sonic smiles and says, "Thank you, Amy. I really am grateful."

Amy smiles and says, "Come along now, we'll be late." Knuckles smiles and they walk over to the church. The bells rang at a different tune, not your usual tune, but it was a tune Amy remembers since she was a child. As they walked, the people of Italia watched their queen with great pride and joy as she walked into the church. She waves at her people and smiles at them as children cheer her name. "VIVA REGINA AMY ROSE!" She looks at them and thinks of her great future lying ahead. She puts on a white head covering to cover her quills.

(Making her look like the virgin Mary.)

They enter the church and Shadow turns around and smiles as he sees Amy walking down the aisle. She smiles back at him and mouths 'I love you."

Shadow nods once and when they reach the aisle, Knuckles stops with Amy and chants, "I, Knuckles the Echidna, give Shadow the Hedgehog Amy Rose of Roma in Holy Matrimony."

Shadow takes Amy's hand and they kneel before a young adult lion, Fr. Joseph Tito. He then began in Italian, "We are here today to unite these two in holy matrimony. We will begin with a prayer."

As the he began the prayer, amy smiles and Shadow grabs her hand and holds it tightly. After finishing the prayer and saying a hymn, he says a reading from the old testament. After the readings, psalms, he reads the Gospel of Matteo.

"A reading from the Gospel of Matteo,"

Matteo smiles and feels as if a circle was above his head like an angel. As the priest read the Gospel, Matteo goes outside and tells the kids that are outside an idea. He sneaks a bowl of dried rice from the abbey and gives it to the children and tells them in their native tounge, "When they come outside, throw it on them, not at them, on them, it's to wish them 'luck'."

The kids nod and wait patiently for Matteo to signal them. He goes back in the church as Shadow and Amy were about to exchange vows. They stand before all and held each others hands and Shadow starts off,

"In presence of God and before these witnesses, I, Shadow the Hedgehog, take you, Amy Rose, to be my wife, to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; in joy and sorrow; to love, to cherish and to be faithful to you alone, as long as we both shall live."

Amy up her courage and begins, "I-In presence of God and these witnesses, I, Amy Rose of Roma, take you, Shadow the Hedgehog to be my husband, to hold f-from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; in joy and sorrow; to love, to cherish, to obey and to be faithful to you alone, as long as we both shall live."

The priest then says, "It is time to exchange rings."

Knuckles and Julie-Su walk up with the rings and the priest blesses them. Knuckles hands Amy Shadow's ring and Julie-Su gives Shadow Amy's. The two take their gloves off and hand them to the designated person.

Shadow starts off, "Amy Rosa, gli dò questo anello, quello che potete portarli, poichè un simbolo dei voti noi ha fatto questo giorno. e può questa traversa dorata che riguardo la mia cassa dimostro il mio merito." Shadow takes off this cross and puts it on Amy's small neck.

(Translation: -name- I give you this ring, that may you wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. /(Shadow)And may this golden cross I bear on my chest, prove my worthiness.)

"Ombra, Gli dò questo anello, quello posso voi portarlo, poichè un simbolo dei voti noi ha fatto questo giorno."  
(Ombra means Shadow)

The priest stands up once more and says, "Per poiché l'ombra ed il Amy Rosa hanno fatto questo patto solenne dell'unione all'esame del dio e di questa azienda, li dichiaro per essere marito e moglie, in nome del padre, del figlio e dello Fantasma Santo. Amen - Potete baciare la sposa."

(Last Translation: For in as such as Shadow and Amy Rose made this solemn covenant of marriage before God and this company, I declare them husband and wife. In the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen. You may kiss the bride.)

Shadow and Amy turn to their witnesses and they kiss in front of all. Matteo looks up and claps with the others and prays, "Thank you, sir. You truly are the messiah." Matteo then remembers his plan and rushes out the back doors of the church to signal the kids. They see the signal and as the newlyweds came out the door, rice was being tossed in the air. They walked their way back to the palace and all of Roma was invited to their reception.

* * *

Last Chappy on ur way! R&R.


	14. 3 Years Later: A Newborn and Rivalry

3 Years Later… Part 1

This is three years later. Amy is 21, Shadow is 23, Sonic 23, Sally 22, Knuckles 22, Julie-Su 21.  
Sorry no more sex scenes…well…in this story. Sonic still has his British accent, Matteo has his French accent, and Mephiles with his Russian accent.

* * *

Amy groans in pain, as she was giving birth once again. Julie-Su watches out the door and makes sure Knuckles came with water, and this time, he wasn't allowed inside.

"OK, Amy, with all your strength, 1…2…"

As Amy pushed, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles did nothing of it and sat in the foyer as Shadow paces back and forth, worrying for Amy and their baby. Sonic was getting tense and was tired of seeing the black hedgehog walking in circles.

"Bloody Mary, QUIT THAT! You're going to make a bloody hole on the floor.'

"HOW DAMNIT, MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY AND SHE'S ILL WITH BLOODY INFLUENZA!"

Sonic sighs and says, "Relax, the bugger and your wife will be alright. Influenza has a cure. You need to relax, Ivano had gone due to his old age and faith was lost, but I need to know, as a friend to Amy. Do you have faith in her."

"Yes I do."

"I can't hear it!"

"YES I HAVE FAITH."

"Then cobblers, believe, pray and stop being such a nancy!"

"OK." Shadow growled. Sonic felt proud of himself, "Speaking of nancies, where's Mephiles?"

"-Yawn- Probably training the boys again, Maria too, maybe." Knuckles yawned as he kept a lookout for his wife and keeps his trusty bucket on hand. Sonic and Shadow roll their eyes and Shadow hears Julie-Su opening the door.

Matteo, now eight, is watching over seven year old Lucas and his baby brother, Ivanno with Knuckles to help. As Ivanno naps in a crib, Lucas sneaks away when he sees Matteo's sisters, Maria and Marie. The black and pink twins were watching him, like hunter and prey. Marie thinks it's stupid and walks over to say hello.

"Hi Lucas, Matteo." Marie sneered, and then coos, "Hello, little Ivanno, and how are you this morning? You're such a cute baby, yes you are."

Matteo shrugs and Lucas rolls his eyes. Matteo calls Hawkens, and his messenger hawk flies in. Matteo whispers a command and the bird nods. It flies away and when Matteo turns around, he sees Lucas running away. He looks over at another direction and Maria is running after the blue and white hedgehog and his hawk, Hawkens following them. Matteo shakes his head and tells Marie to watch for the brown and white hedgehog. As much as she didn't want to, she thought it would give her better status in the household and give her a better and longer chance of holding her new sibling. She nods, knowing this is a benefit to herself. He follows his pet/messenger hawk and sees his sister, giving Lucas a bone-crushing hug.

"OH, Lucas! I love you so much, do you love me?"  
"AH! Maria, take it easy!"

Matteo shakes his head and sees Lucas, pushing his sister off and she began to tear up. Lucas was in no mood to argue and lifted his hand so he can slap her head. Matteo sees his little sister in danger and sends Hawkens in to help her, only for him to say no and makes a call. Then, a young hawk flies in and pulls Lucas's hood from his robe over his head, blinding him. Then the hawk flies away, back to Matteo's left shoulder while Hawkens was on Matteo's right. Maria looks and sees Lucas on the ground, muffling words and screaming, "HELP, THE LIGHTS ARE GONE!"

Matteo shakes his head and takes the hood of Lucas's head and says, "Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, place a paw on my sister ever in your life!" Matteo sneered, in protection of his younger sister.

Lucas then snarls, "She needs to know I will never be in love with her."

Then Marie, carrying baby Ivanno gives an angry look and then tells her brother, "Leave Lucas alone, whatever he was doing, he must be doing it for a reason."

"Marie, mind yourself! Our parents taught us better."

"Humph, you too need to stay put." Marie sneered as she looks at Lucas flirtatiously. She then laughs half heartedly and kisses Lucas on the cheek, only for him to wipe it off his cheek, Marie ignoring his action. He looks at Maria, seeing her big brother helping her up and hugging his baby sister and Matteo gives him the 'I'm watching you' look. Lucas ignores it and watches Maria walk over to Mario, a young echidna, who came in with a smile and dressed in a metal surcoat and chain mail. He looks at the brother and sister and asks, "Maria, Matteo what happened?"

Matteo then replies, "it was nothing, she though she lost her comb." He felt bad for lying, but did it so Lucas could learn to mind his attitude. Mario shrugs and walks to the female hedgehog, with a rose in his hand. She smiles and replies, "Thank You, Mario. It smells wonderful."  
"No Problem, Maria. I'm just glad to see you smiling."

She blushes a bit and Mario says, "Come along, want to play? Mephiles is done training along with Blaze, so we can go out to the courtyard to play tag."

"Sure, why not?" Maria giggled. She follows the echidna and Matteo smiles at the two and sighs, "ah, young love."

Lucas growls in envy as he sees his rival with his princess. Matteo sees this and snickers, "I thought you had no feelings for my little sister."

"Of course I don't. She's good for other things, but my mate? You have to be kidding me!" Lucas snapped. But deep down, he did want something with Maria. He then realized that he loved her, like his father loved Amy, and then thinks in his mind,

_Mario is looking for a battle, isn't he? Surely he'll get one. When the time is just right, then Maria, I will fulfill your dream of __**us.**_

Matteo rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving Lucas alone in the room.

Back at the foyer, the others were waiting out the door and then Julie-Su exits the room. Shadow gives her a worried look and only says, "She's ok and so is the _Bambino_. Amy is very tired, so let her rest, oh and Knuckles sweetheart, I need water for-"

"WATER!" Knuckles shouted as he grabs a bucket and dunks it on Amy and the baby for the third time. Shadow smacks his head and Julie-Su tsks at him. Amy woke up to a very cold shower and sees her baby crying. Knuckles quickly takes is and baby-talks the shadow-look-a-like until he calmed down. Surely, the baby did and gives it back to Amy, who just smiles and says,

"All babies loved when you did that, remember when the girls were born?"

"Yes I do." Knuckles replied and began to talk gibberish to the little child.

Sonic then randomly says, "Sally and I are the godparents, as long as he isn't named after Shadow."  
(Sonic still has his accent, even though he isn't evil no longer.)

Amy frowns and says, "His name is Shadow, Shadow II I presume."

Sonic rolls his eyes and says, "Nice name for the bugger, but I was only kidding, lass." And walks to Marie, holding his child. He smiles and says, "I appreciate you taking care of my son, Marie. I could see you as a great mum in the future."

Marie smiles and curtseys, replying, "It was no trouble." And she walks away. She then looks back and purrs, saying in her mind, "If I ever do marry Lucas, he too could be like his father."

Sonic smiles and turns to Shadow, saying, "Your daughter is really the overachiever, isn't she?"  
"Ugh, too much of it. She's the opposite of her sister and I have no clue where she gets it from."

"Eh, possibly her grandmother. That bitch always had something to snap about."  
"Do not remind me of that woman."

"She made me so mad, I wanted to tell her to knock off!"  
"Ugh, she made me do double duty just because I lifted Amy on her feet when she slipped."

"At least we know she's up there, making others miserable."  
"I guess."

"You havin' anymore little ones? After this?" Sonic asked with a smug on his face

"Why not? Have a good excuse of it, for having sex."  
"Eh, my wife wants another little bugger. Cobblers, why we can't adopt a child?"  
"Ey! Not bad, but I prefer to have sex and my own children, than not having sex, but I guess adoption is good."  
"But do you think she'll go for it?"  
"She's your wife. Don't ask me that. I may have adopted Matteo, but I have no clue as to adoption from other places. Good luck with that."

Amy smiles and Shadow takes his child and carries him. Shadow, overjoyed with his son, tossed him in the air and caught him. He then looks at the child and the baby gives him a smirk, just like his. He was very proud of him and said, "Well, young one. Looks like you're in for a great life."

He then hands his mate the baby and kisses her and whispers, "I am very proud of you, and I love you."

"I love you, too." Amy whispered and kissed Shadow back. He leaves and looks for the kids. He goes out into the courtyard and sees Mario and Maria out in the rose fields, picking roses. He smiles at the two and sees a small vision of himself and Amy back in the past. He chuckles lightly and then sees an envious Lucas, watching them from a distance and Shadow whispers to himself, "Like father, like son."

He then sees Marie, looking at her sister and Mario in jealousy. He then shakes his head and says, "Well, I see a new couple. Marie and Lucas. They complement one another."

Shadow then sees Matteo and Mephiles, practicing with swords and he calls out to him, along with the other children.  
"Matteo , Maria, Marie, its time."

The sisters run up to their father and Matteo obediently walks over to Shadow. Their father then says, "each of you will get to see the baby, one by one. Matteo, you will go first, since you're the eldest."

"Yes, father." Matteo replied and smiled. He and Shadow walk over to see Amy and the newborn hedgehog, and as they walk, Matteo asks, "So does this make me the leader of the household?"

"Big, responsible, brother could be a start. Maybe in a few more years, maybe when you're 12, you can make decisions."  
Matteo nods, and proudly walks, knowing he is now the responsible one of the household. They reach the room, and Matteo knows what to expect, since he saw his sisters being born. He enters the room and sees his mother, smiling in great joy, holding a small bundle in her arms. She coughs a bit and gives Matteo his new sibling. He looks at him and the baby opens his eyes. Matteo reads his eyes, seeing who he would become. He smiles, proud at his new brother, due to Matteo's special gift of seeing the future of the next future ruler after him. He then asks, "His name, mother?"

"Shadow II."

"Hmm…I'll call him Shady. He has a shady personality at first, but then redeems himself later on. He seems like a good person, at least he won't be like Marie. My apologies for my statement, mother."

"Don't worry, Matteo. Sure, your sister maybe this way, but she loves you the same."  
"She could just marry Lucas and call it even."

Amy shakes her head and Shadow chuckles, "I don't blame Matteo. The two complement one another."  
"It might sound crazy, but he's in love with Maria, but Maria might shut off his feelings for Mario's."  
Shadow sighs and replies, "-sigh- Just like your mother when she met me. She left Sonic to speak to me more often."

"A good thing, too. I don't want to sound mean, but Lucas is the spitting personality of Sonic and it scares me if he stays with either of the girls."

"But Amy, Marie and Lucas are practically meant for one another."  
Amy gives him the 'What I say goes ' look. And it stays on her face until Shadow cracked and said, "-sigh- fine. But like I said, the two are almost like soul mates."

Amy then says, "Matteo, gladly show your father the door."  
Matteo does what he was told and leads Shadow out the door. Shadow walks without the necessary need of Matteo to lead. 

Matteo turns back to his mother and says, "Good job, but is it true."  
"As true as Italia being a powerful country and Europa is a powerful nation by far."

Amy smiles and Matteo hands his brother back to her. He then says, "I read his future, he'll make our country fair and he will be the ice breaker for a democracy"  
"Hmm…no wonder he would kick me each time you would talk or your father, talk politics."

"I may be eight, but I am a bit mature for my age."  
"-giggles- I guess you're right." Amy replied and she then coughs a bit.

"Want anything, mamma?"

"No thank you." Amy sniffled, due to her having the flu. "I need to sleep. Put the baby in the crib, please."

"OK." Matteo replied and puts his brother in the crib. He then leaves his mother to rest and sees his sisters along with Mario and Lucas. Maria asks, "So, how does the baby look?"

Marie then sneers, "I don't know why father would let you go first, you know nothing of children or babies. If they left you with our new baby brother in your hands, you'd starve him to death."

Matteo ignores her and says, "Marie, unless you want to miss Lucia's coalition, I'd suggest you stay in place and behave yourself. After all, I am her escort and as leader, I could decide if you will participate or not."

"You Wouldn't dare!"  
"I will, remember, behave."

Marie growls and leaves the others. Maria looks at her brother and says, "You really didn't mean that...did you?"  
"No. Because if she won't be in it, none of us will. And I know how important it is for you, Marie and myself. Oh Lucas, your partner is Marie, incase you forget."

"Bah, humbug."  
Maria scoffs and says, "You are such a scrooge!"

Lucas ignores her and grabs her from the waist and pins her to the ground, touching her chest without her noticing. He then gets up and walks away. Maria looks back at Mario and says, "Big brother, if he's Marie's partner, who's mine?"

"Whomever you please." Matteo replied. Maria smiled and turns to Mario, then back to her brother. She smiles and squeals, "Oh, thank you! You won't regret it."

As she and the echidna run off, Matteo walks away and decides to meet the person he was to escort, Lucia. She was a sweet, caring blonde hedgehog who was turning 7, first stage of the possibility to be courted.

As Matteo walks away to meet her, Shadow sees from a distance at his daughter and the echidna and couldn't help but smile proudly, as he remembers when he and Amy were young.

* * *

Part 2 on the way by maybe...ASAP. R&R!


	15. 3 Years Later, Pt 2: Honor

Amy Rose: Warrior Princess

I like to thank all of you guys for reading! And especially to Xtrasupershadowgirl, and Project Shadow for supporting! This is it, peeps, it's all come down to this. No more rated M stuff for now, watch out for Night of Terrors, a rated M story coming soon!! Knuxamyshad!! Over 2000 hits! Luv u guys!

DONT KILL ME FOR DOING THIS! THERES A PART THREE, DONT KILL ME, IF SO, BRING IT ON!  
(Gets a UZI and puts on war make-up)

New characters:

Rosali and Sergei: Rosali is Mephiles' wife and his son's name is Sergei, Russian for respect. (Later, in PT 3)

* * *

Three Years Later… Part 2: Honor and Acceptence.

Maria and Mario talk about the latest news around the abbey and unusually, politics. Maria mostly spoke of her new baby brother, she hopes to see.

"I can't wait to see my little brother. My father must be happy to have another son."

"But he's happy to have you two as well, I mean, I wouldn't have anyone interesting to talk to, minus Matteo. But your brother is a bit serious, you know."

"Aren't your parents deciding to have another child, I mean my parents think the more siblings, the more fun life is for a person. "

Mario scoffs and replies, "My parents, they just want, hopefully two more siblings. Your family is very different; you seem to have so much fun, as much as Marie gets on your nerves."

"Yes, even with Marie the way she is. But she is my sister, and I am to stick up with her and for her." Maria replied. Mario nods and says, "Well, do you know who will be your partner, since Lucas is Marie's partner."

Maria knew who she wanted, but she decided to tease him a bit. "Hmm…I have so many admirers; I really don't know who to chose. Maybe that nice hedgehog from Latina or that handsome porcupine from Florencia…or maybe that really cute echidna from Roma."

"Well, you can—What?"

Maria smirks and says, "You heard me, a really cute Echidna from Roma. He maybe someone you know."

"Try me."

"He's sweet, caring, protective," She sighs dreamily and says, "Handsome, strong, and is cute when gullible."

"And who could that possibly be—"He was cut off by Maria kissing his cheek. She smiled at him and says, "The cutest echidna of Roma, are there any other echidnas around here?"

Mario blushes and says, "Aw, Maria, please, you're making me blush!"

"So will you be my partner?"

"Um, sure. What do we have to do?"  
"The Waltz, and many other useless dances. Besides, my brother only did it out ok kindness. I think Lucia likes my brother."

"Maybe, I mean Lucia is nice and she and Matteo look nice together."

"Lucia is nice and a wonderful, but she doesn't seem to fit him. As nice as she is, she might be better for another. But there's this princess from Francia named Rosalina of Cannes, she seems better suited and I met her while my father and I were to meet the matchmaker for my brother, since he was part French. I helped my father, since I and Matteo are well bonded, as my father says. I tell him not to choose Lucia, since she's better off with another and to place him with Rosali. She's equally beautiful and she seems best for my brother, since they have so much in common, and she is the same shade as he is."

"Which is…?"

"Albino, dummy."

"Oh." Mario replied in idiocy. "Well, shall we practice?'

Maria smiles and says, "We shall, but we must see Mephiles first. I need his advice."

"No problem. Let's go!"

The two run from the courtyard, past Shadow, and to the abbey, where Mephiles was sharpening his daggers and opening a box in Chinese.

Before he opens the box, he gets a surprise 'hello.'

"Hello, Mephiles. I'm here for—"

"Advice, am I right?" Mephiles replies with his rough Russian accent and his eyes closed as he cleans daggers.

"Y-yes."

"Maria Rosanna Hedgehog, I knew you since you were born and I know when you need help."

"Well, that's a mouthful; so here's the situation, Mephiles."

"Ok, shoot,_ nietka_. "

"_Grazie. _Well, do you think my brother should be in an arranged marriage or should he decide on whom to marry?"

"It's your brother's decision. If he chooses to, we are to respect his wishes. If not, wonderful. But I overheard you and Mario talking about Lucia and Matteo. I don't think the girl is a bad person. Sadly, she is forced into marriage at such a young age. Since she was about your age, Maria, her father wanted her to marry someone of royalty, but she didn't want to marry for money or status, but love. Like your mother and your father. She was to marry someone for money and status, but your father swept her off her feet with true feelings and sentimental values. Your brother might be next up for that same road. Lucia was in the same spot Lucia is now. Your grandmother made your mother meet 

princes from all of Europe and Russia to court and maybe marry and they ended up choosing a noble's son, who had problems with power. Your father and I knew your mother since we were kids, like you and Mario and Lucas and My son, Sergei know one another. My wife, Rosali met your mother on her trip to Russia and I reunited with her and married. Yet back to the main point, your brother should choose who he marries or what he does. I knew Matteo before he became your brother and before you and Marie were born, he's wise for his age. "

Maria sighs and says, "You're right. Well, I better see how Matteo and Lucia are doing."

"Go along, nietka. Fighting lessons we be upheld, since the cotillion is coming soon."

"_Grazie!" _Maria replied and the two run. They then cross the corridors where the princess's father was talking to a French noble and they then pass by the front yard, where they see Matteo and Lucas doing the waltz in front of a tall water fountain in the middle of the palace. They then notice that they stopped and sat on the ground. Maria looks at Mario and says, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Mario?"

"Yes I am. Spy time!" Mario and Maria quickly jump behind Amy's rose bushes and they watched their movements.

Back at the Palace, Shadow meets with a hedgehog Noble, from allying France and they talk of important matters when the other hedgehog notices Matteo and his daughter, Lucia, practicing the waltz.

"Shadow, you know your son is at the age where he should be finding a female to court and marry. Surely you know my daughter is up to it."

Shadow scoffs angrily and says, "Do you not know of the law here? Arranged Marriages are illegal! And surely, Matteo won't go for it."

"The people of Italia don't have to know. Come along now, we're powerful people. Why would you care about your country in such a fashion? We're aristocrats, Shadow, and your country is just a piece of land with people you order them to do as you please."

"I consider myself fortunate. And obviously, you have no clue why arranged marriages are illicit here? I'll be glad to explain. After all, Francia is one of my allies."

"Go on, then."

"My lovely wife was engaged to a hick from plague ridden Messina, and he turned this place into a bloody hell and made everyone and everything suffered greatly. Obviously, your father taught you nothing of the legendary warrior princess, who fell in love with a French mercenary."

"I know of her and she is also our pride in our country, and that child that you pride fully claim to be your son. He will have to learn of his real father, a real Frenchman."

"He isn't stupid!" Shadow snarled and then says, "He knows of his father and he is doing very well and once again, he will not be in an arranged marriage with your daughter."

He then walks closer to the black hedgehog and says, "You and your wife will regret making this decision, and your son will be taken back to Francia by force, or your precious rose will have to go to Francia with him, and your newborn son."

Shadow had enough and he grabs the noble by the throat. He then snarls, "IF YOU DARE TO HURT MY FAMILY, MY SONS AND MY OTHER FRIENDS, YOU WON'T BE HEARING THE LAST OF ME. BUT I _WARN_ YOU, IF YOU _EVER_ HURT **MY** _WIFE_ AND _MY_ _CHILDREN_, YOU WILL ENDURE GREAT PAIN AND POSSIBLY THE LOSS OF YOUR POSITION, ARISTOCRAT OR NOT!"

He then lets go and says, "I'm afraid 'tis time for you and your daughter to leave."

The hedgehog nods and straightens out his stockings. He then says, "You will regret this, Shadow. You're making a mistake."

"I know I am not. Matteo will decide on his mate, if it's your daughter, congratulations and we will do all we can to ensure the courting. If not, your daughter might have a better chance with another male of royalty, as beautiful as she is."

The hedgehog growls in his breath and leaves. Shadow looks out the corridor and sees Lucia and Matteo practicing and then sees something odd.

"Matteo, what do you think of Francia. I mean, you are part Frenchman." She asked in her sweet voice.

"I really don't see much difference in Italia or Francia. Both countries are beautiful, but I prefer Italia. No offense towards you, Lucia."

(Lucia Lu-see-ya)

"No worries, Matteo. With you, I'll never be angry. You are the kindest hedgehog I've met."

"Thank you, but I am just really being myself."

She then smiles seductively.

Shadow sees and smirks. In his thoughts, he says,

_Ahh…The art of seduction, well how about that, and taking place before my eyes. No matter, Matteo's mind will see through it. Besides, he follows the code of Mercenaries. Don't fall for it, son._

"So, have you thought of courting any girls yet? From here? Italia? Germania? Any place in particular?" She asks, waiting for an answer.

"I decided to court a female by the name of Rosali DeMonte from Espana, or maybe Rosalina of Cannes or— or another French girl."

Lucia was surprised to hear the words _French girl _and thinking it was her.

"Anyone else, Matteo?"

"If I could, maybe you. But we will see at the cotillion."

Lucia blushes slightly and says, "S-sure, Matteo. Well, I best be leaving. My father needs to see Noble Sonic and Italia's matchmaker. I don't really understand why I need to see her if I am having my cotillion to prove my eligibility."

Matteo replies, "Well, maybe your father wants a backup plan."

"Maybe. My father hopes for me to marry someone of royalty. But…"

Then she begins to cry, "Every prince I meet is either mean, self absorbed, or over dominating of me. Matteo, I don't want to marry anyone but you."

"What?" Matteo asked in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. For he thought they were deceiving him.

"Y-yes. I love you, Matteo of the Hedgehog Family. For I love you with all my heart. You are a gentleman, kind, sincere and sweet and too of Francia. Matteo, I want to k-now your feelings for me. Do you love me back?"

Matteo knew he had a heart hanging on a single wire and he realized his feelings of being the serious big brother were now added to being the love of a young peach albino hedgehog.

"I-I do love you, Lucia. But isn't it too early for your father to make you marry?"

"My father has dreams for me and I can't let him down, Matteo." She then breaks more tears and cries in Matteo's chest, snuggling against him.

He understood her, for he too was dedicated to his family and his father. He also felt fortunate that his father would let him marry whomever he pleased. He felt a strong connection with the peach albino hedgehog since he met her on his trip to Francia.

_**Flashback… (Matteo's POV)**_

_**As we head for Francia, I was in no mood to meet anyone, for I was homesick. I want to see my mother and go home. When we got into the gates, I didn't like any of it. I knew my real father was a Frenchman, but I felt like I was an Italian, that Italia was my home. For my mother gave birth to me in Italia and raised me there. I really didn't like France. My father and I along with Maria and Mario, Mario was Maria's guard, got off the coach, which I didn't like either, and we see a mongoose and his family with a trusted noble hedgehog and his family, and I see a beautiful albino peach girl. **_

_**She comes up to me and says in a beautiful angelic voice, "Hello, you must be Matteo."**_

_**She then kisses my cheek. I blush madly and I was confused. She giggles at my response and says, "You are very humorous, Matteo. It's a custom here. We kiss a male on the cheek to welcome them. I welcome you to Franica."**_

_**She takes my hand and says, "Come, you have much to see."**_

_**I had no choice, for my morals told me to do so. But she was very interesting to me. As if we were to meet and that it was meant to be that we were to meet. She takes me to this amazing structure that I only read about in books and only saw in paintings and photographs. It. Was. The Eiffel Tower.**_

"_**Beautiful is it not?"**_

"_**Huh?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh, I am sorry. How could I be so dazed. Come with me and we could go up the Eiffel Tower."**_

_**I was shocked at her kindness and hospitality when I was acting like a fool. Gee, I need to pay attention, but only if she wasn't so nice or pretty, or a hedgehog.**_

_**We take the elevator, a great invention I have ever seen, we go up and in minutes, we reach the top. When we got out, I. Was. Amazed.**_

"_**Now tell me, how's the view?"**_

_**I was amazed at how big my real father's homeland was. I replied,**_

"_**Indescribable." **_

_**She smiles at me with those beautiful baby pink eyes. She blew me away, but who was I kidding. My father was a mercenary, my stepfather is the king of Italia. I bet she must be laughing when she heard of me being from Italia, but I guess she's not laughing to be polite. **_

"_**That's wonderful news. You know, you intrigue me. I-I was wondering, I-I-if you can be…my escort for my cotillion in four months?"**_

_**I was surprised, but as the gentleman I am, I knew to never say no.**_

"_**I would be honored."**_

"_**Merci, Matteo de Riccio."  
(Thank you, Matteo the hedgehog)**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"I understand, Lucia. I will be honored to court you." He replied and he caresses her cheek as she sheds more tears. He wipes them away with the tip of his finger and she smiles. She brushes her long white and peach quills away and Lucia sighs in relief and snuggles closer to his chest. Matteo couldn't help but feel sorry for the peach albino female. She had a lot on her shoulders, just to impress her father.

"_Merci, Matteo De Riccio._"

Matteo looks at her and smiles softly. Back at the bushes, Maria and Mario were shocked at Lucia's sob story.

"Wow…Mario, I feel horrible. I feel…sorry for her."

"Don't worry, Maria." Mario replied and he kisses her cheek. "Matteo always keeps his word and he will be good to her. Poor girl."

They both shake heads. As the two snuggle in the grass, Shadow too felt sorry for the girl and was ashamed in the noble.

"That poor female. Luckily for that wretched noble, he got his wish. But Lucia will finally be happy and now has someone to protect her."

Shadow turns around and leaves to see Amy and the baby once more.

Looks like you peeps will have to wait for Part 3: The cotillion and one last sex scene, just for the heck of it!


	16. 3 Years Later: The Cotillion

Amy Rose: Warrior Princess

Part Three: Finale!

OK THIS IS IT, GAME OVER…FOR NOW!  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING! I LUV U ALL, IF IT AINT FOR U GUYS, I WOULDN'T HAVE CONTINUED, BUT HERE WE GO! IN DEDICATION TO **XTRASUPERSHADOWGIRL**! I DON T OWN SONIC AND CO. I ONLY OWN ARES ALANO, ALANA AND AMISTAD (Super small Cameos)

* * *

Part 3: The Cotillion

As Maria and Mario head back for the corridors, they bump into Sergei.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh, why hello Sergei."

"Hello guys." Sergei replied. He was a dark red hedgehog with his father's eyes and his mother's attitude, kind.

"So how are you and where's your mother?"

"My mother is visiting your mother and the next heir to the crown, after Matteo."

"Oh, you mean my baby brother. Oh. Matteo is the only one of us three to see him first and he's with Lucia right now."

"You mean the noble's daughter, the French girl?"

"There's no other French girl with that name, Sergei."

"Oh." He replied. He then says, "While I was on my way to see you two, I found the wine cellar open!"

"NO, you're bluffing!" Mario said, flatly. The little dark grey hedgehog shakes his head and says, "I'm not kidding! Come along, we could even sneak a sip of some Barely ale or some Raspberry Cordjial."

"Or even some sweet red wine." Maria asked joyfully, knowing that she loved red wine.

"Yes! Now let's go!"

Before the kids turned, they see a stern Matteo with his arms crossed and Lucia hugging his waist with her head on his chest.

"Where are you guys going?"

Maria replies, "No Where, big brother."

"Sergei is taking us to his father so he can show us his new daggers." Mario added. Matteo smirks at the trio and says,

"I hear from you guys that you're headed for the cellars. It's alright with me, as long as I get some, too."

"Matteo, thank you! Come along, we must go in before Knuckles puts it back down in the cooling catacombs." Maria replied.

"Catacombs? In Francia, we put our wine and Champagne in rooms with oak barrels and we never put them to cool until they are fertilized." Lucia commented to Maria and Mario replies to the noble's daughter.

"Well, Lucia, we do the same. Most of the wines and other liquors my father handle are already at peak. How do I know, well I could be taking on his place in the future, become a knight like Maria's father or go to the Academy in Francia or here to be a noble or future prime minister."

"Wow, very noble of you. If you ever do come to Francia, you can see Notre Dame."

Matteo then remembers Notre Dame and he says, "It is huge, but its bells ring beautiful music. But our Holy Cathedral is just the same."

Maria sighs and says, "Your pride is too overbearing, big brother."

"humph!"

The girls giggle and they see the other twin coming their way. Marie sees Lucia and she smiles and says,

"Lucia, why what a surprise to see you! How are you?"

The peach albino replied, "Wonderful, Marie. Your brother is courting me."

"How grateful! I am so happy for you! So where are you guys off to?"

Matteo replies, "Marie, I hope you're not acting."

Maria then says, "Well, Madame nosey, we are headed for the cellars and I have a feeling you want in."

Marie nods and says, "Ok, I won't tell as long as there's cold rose petal tea."

"Actually, my father made a barrel of that just this morning! So we will be keeping our promise, as long as you watch out for Lucas and our parents, is that clear."

"It is, as long as it's nice and cold. Because it is very exasperating and the heat is overbearing." Marie whined. Matteo and the others nodded in agreement and says,

"Marie, if you see father or Knuckles, or anyone that isn't Lucas, squeaks as loud as you can. Like when you get hurt, or when you cry."

"Aye."

"OK, let's go. Oh, and if it's Lucas, Distract him, please!"

"OK, I will, as long as I get my tea! NOW GO!"

They rush with jugs, a flask for Marie's tea and they quickly enter the cellar doors as Marie watches from the kitchen entrance as she begins to feel panicky. She looks around the corridors and makes sure her father nor anyone else is coming by. She then sees an old bush and takes it for cover. Before she got the chance, she sees Lucas on his way to do something and he sees the black and pink hedgehog…chopping tomatoes? The blue and tan hedgehog was suspicious.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking for your information. If I am ever to be a good wife to a noble or anyone of royalty, I might as well be useful and make something of myself, why not cook. I see Knuckles and Julie-Su do it all the time and I watch closely so I won't make a mistake. "He sees water boiling and the black and pink female takes the pot and pours the water into a colander and she washes her hands at the crank of the faucet. He sees nothing su

Back at the room, Shadow holds his son as Amy slept and Knuckles snoozing off. Shadow smiles at the small child and looks back at Amy and remembers his promise.

_**Flashback….**_

"_**Knights' Honor" Shadow replied with his hand held high. Amy calms down and Shadow smiles back. They look at one another and as Shadow bent his head to kiss her, he hears Ivano's voice, meaning another mission.**_

"_**I got to go. But remember, I will never leave you. I promise that."**_

_**She nods and goes in her room.**_

_**Shadow walks away and meets the wise White hedgehog and he says,**_

"_**I don't like that Messina boy. I need you to back me when I tell Teresa that we cant have him marry Amy. Is that clear?"**_

_**Shadow sighs and says, "Yes, si-Ivano."**_

"_**Good." They leave and deep in Shadow's emotions, he feels that there's still a chance.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Shadow then looks at his son, who was yawing and smacking his lips. He then squeaks and falls into deep sleep, where each time he breathes out, it sounded like a squeak.

"Well, that settles it."

He takes the sleeping baby back to his crib and then sees a shadow behind him. It was Sonic.

"Well, having some quality time with the little lass I see."

Shadow rolls his eyes and sees Sonic walking towards Amy. He then turns his head to Shadow and says,

"You know, chap, I had envied you since Amy first met you." He then puts his hand on her cheek and asks,

"I have a question, how much more suffering will she endure?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Her having more children, it makes me sick seeing her the way she is. It also bugs me knowing this was all your doing. Will you ever quit?"

"Sonic, for starters, if Amy and I decide to have more, than we will Secondly, you obviously ignored Amy when she speaks to you. She even told me, she has no problem with having another child."

"So she will have another, after this little bugger here. You really love to see me suffer, do you?" Sonic snarled as he narrows his eyes at the black hedgehog and his baby.

"No. I prefer for you to leave our private life alone and an added bonus, we will be having another baby. At this point, I do prefer to see you in envy of me and Amy."

"Ah, whatever, mate. Just know, my wife and I will catch up and we'll see mate."

"Sure, sure, Sonic, but by the time you settle that score, me and Amy will probably be done. We only want seven children."

"To think you two were to have a church of kids. But I was wrong, anyways, I better check on that nancy, since his wife is here as well. That female is sort of like Amy's mother, just a bit kinder and not as bitchy or snappy."

They then hear a knock on the door. Entering was a pastel pink hedgehog wearing a white dress, a golden collar necklace, her quills in a bun with a huge bang on the left side of her face and a tortoise shell comb on the bun. She smiles and says,

"Alas, Shadow! We meet again! It's wonderful to see you, and where's Amy?"

"Asleep, Rosali. She's been through a tough delivery and—"

He was cut from Sonic, him saying, "Not to mention bloody influenza. Ugh, the coughing, the sneezing, and not to mention today's weather. How are you and that nan- I mean Mephiles dealing with exile, due to the Czar?"

"Horrible, Noble. We were treated like anything but aristocrats and I didn't want the Czar to choose Sergei to fight in the youth program, so we will be here until Francia's Prime Minister leaves and Mephiles could be taking over for Francia or back to my homeland of Vienna, in Austria-Hungary."

"Hmm, I do believe that the rise of the Czar won't be for long." Shadow replied. Rosali shakes her head and says,

"I doubt it. But forget about politics, where is that future King?"

She walks over to the crib where she sees the baby hedgie asleep and beginning to squeak, meaning he was going to cry. She walks over to him, picks him up and hums a Russian lullaby and coos,

"It's alright, _nietko. _Your mummy will attend to you in a moment, so don't worry. You're so cute! Shadow, he's the spitting image of you!"

"Thank you."

The pastel hedgehog puts him down and walks to Amy. She begins to wake and smiles at her visitor.

"Well, long time, no see."

"Oh, Amy, I saw the baby and he's so cute! The little one will be his father." Rosali replied with a smile. Amy looks around and notices Sergei isn't with her.

"Rosali, where's Sergei?"

"Sergei is probably with Matteo or the girls, or Lucas."

"Hmm, I see. Well, it was great seeing you again Rosali, but I feel so tired. I really do wish you, Julie-Su and the other girls would talk some more."

"Aw, don't worry. We will see each other at the cotillion in about four months." Rosali stated. Amy smiles and she regains her strength to hug her friend.

"Sure, we will. And we will have a lot to talk about. Just us."

Rosali smiles and she looks around and says,

"Huh? Where did Shadow go?"

Amy shrugs and they talk some more. Shadow goes outside and sees Knuckles asleep. He sees the bucket of water and he grabs it and dunks it on the echidna's head.

"AH! "

"Wake up, where are the kids?"

Knuckles looks around and he answers,

"Uh oh…"

Julie-Su then walks by and asks,

"What's going on, _Re_?" Shadow looks around and has an idea of where they could be, seeing as he sees a small hedgehog's tail peeking out from a bush. He goes up to the bush and he smirks and Marie runs out the bush and falls on her knees to squeak.

"eaaaak, eaaa, eaaa." Marie squeaked, to warn the others. As the other got the Rose tea from an oak barrel and then shove ice in the glass flask and they hear their the signal.

"We need to get out of here!" Matteo whispered. Mario then thought of a way for them to be in the room and not get into trouble.

"No, not yet. Matti, tell Mari, fast!"

"Aye!" Matteo replies and he makes a run for it. His sister sees him and he says,

"Marie? Are you alright?"

"Yes…I just fell on my dress, that's all." She replied as she calmed down. He looks up at his step-father and says,

"Um, hello?"

"Hmm, where were you and where's your sister?"

"With Mario. He asked if we wanted to test the wines before his father and him put it away in the catacombs. Lucia is here too."

"You know his father is wide awake and I have a feeling you two were doing more than testing."

Matteo sighs and gives up,

"We were drinking. Sorry, I- I mean we couldn't resist. And I told Marie to keep look out. Here, sister, your tea." Matteo said as he hands the flask to his sister and his ears flatten and a frown came.

"_Grazie, _Matteo." She whispered. She opens the flask and hands it to her brother. He shakes his head and says,

"You drink it, after all I am to pay your debt."

She nods and she takes a sip of the pink, cold liquid. She hands the flask to her father and he drinks some.

"No need for shame. I used to do the same. When I was a knight in training, your mother, myself, Knuckles and Julie-Su would go in and drink until we slurred our words and Sonic would keep lookout like you did. There's no need to be down. Come along."

The sad hedgehogs look up at their father and smiles return to their faces. They follow Shadow and they see Mario putting tags on the barrels and Lucia helping with the record books. Matteo was amazed with her math skills and asks,

"How do you know arithmetic when women aren't to learn such things in France?!"

"Well, I have a friend, his name is François, and he teaches me how since he thought it was unfair of our new government to not allow women to learn."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yes." Sergei added. "I understand, I come from Russia and now in Exile because of the Czar. He's a cruel man. He wanted to take me and my mother away."

Lucia gasps and so did the other children. Shadow already knew what was going on.

"My lord! How horrendous!" Lucia replied. Marie then asks with sadness, "Is he, really cruel?"

Sergei nods and he says, "The Czar took my father out of office, the Ruler out of his throne, and the nobles and ministers into camps. My father took my mother and Me to Franica, where I am with François and now I have met Lucia. Francois's mother was really kind into helping me and my mother into escaping and she got us here. We'll be staying in Roma until a position is in order for My father in Franica or Austria-Hungary."

"I know of the plan and it will be in Francia. You're father is taking my father's place, since my father is now becoming a Royal scribe."

"I am sorry." They grey hedgehog figure replied and he bowed his head. Lucia didn't like the vibe and says,

"Well, come on, we have barrels to label and we must hurry. I head back for Francia tomorrow." She smiles cheerfully and she gets back to the records. Shadow leaves them and he goes to watch the sun go down. It was the end of a day as the King of Italia for Shadow and a day being a renewed father. Back in the cellars, the children finish and they go to the gates to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Lucia!" the girls chirped.

"We hope to see you at the cotillion." Mario stated. Maria bonks his head and Matteo says,

"Have a safe trip back, OK?" She nods and her father says, "I'm pleased to know that you're courting my daughter."

"No problem, noble. I love Lucia and I will protect her as it is my duty to myself and my family."

He nods and they shake hands. Hey get on the stage and leave.

"Will they return?" Marie asked.  
"Maybe, since I am courting her."

"Also known as a yes." Sergei said. He yawns and when he smacks his lips, he smells his breath and says,

"We better drink some water to wash the alcohol away, or else our mothers would scream like banshees and I prefer not to see Matteo's mother get angry with her condition."

They nod and they head for the fountain to get some water.

"Don't foget, practices!" Matteo commanded.

"AWW!" They complained. They run back to the courtyard, not knowing someone was watching them. A pair of blue eyes watching them.

"Well, looks like I have a cotillion to go to. Since I can't attack my rival, I can attack the next thing, his adopted child."

_**Four Months Later…**_

"Ugh, I hate this dress!" Marie complained. She pulls and tugs the bow of her dress and blows the loose quills away from her face, not to ruin her make-up. Maria ignores the itching and the tightness and keeps on walking, holding little Shadow in her arms, taking him to the nurse to watch him as the cotillion was to begin. The boys were alright with wearing surcoats and itchy hats.

"Ugh, Matteo, how do you stand this?"

"Simple ignore it or rip out the lining inside. Maria will help you, since I know she ripped hers out."

"OK, brother." She replied as she pulls her sister in the room and leaves the child with the care taker. They go and meet with Lucia and they begin their practices. Before doing so, Mario shows of a chakram and tells Matteo,

"Look at this chakram! I found in buried in the courtyard by the bushes."

"NO! Serious?"

"Serious than I'll ever be." Mario replied. He look at it and he couldn't help but think where has he seen it.

Back with the adults, Amy and Shadow had some time alone and they were having a moment of intimacy in their room.

"Oh, Shadow…Oh my god…Ah"

Shadow groans as he thrusts at a quicker pace and as his wife clings on to his chest. They kiss and Amy pants as Shadow went faster and faster.

"Oh, SHADOW, harder, please!"

"Heh, ugh, I don't think so." Shadow replied as he kept his pace, annoying Amy very much. She turned him over and she lied on his chest and went on the speed she felt was enough to satisfy both.

"Oh, Shadow…"

"Oh, my god, Amy…you're the only one who can make me this hard, shit."

"Oh, Shadow, cum in me."

"Oh God…Fuck."

"OH SHADOW, CUM, AH!" Amy begged and whimpered as she went faster so she can cum. They stop for a moment so Shadow can turn Amy around for him to be on top of her and they go back to where they left off. He went at as fast as he could as Amy rubbed her clit, for more pleasure.

"Shadow…Shadow…Shadow…Oh…hmmm"

Shadow smirked at her sighing his name. He pulls her quills back and moans,

"Amy, say my name."

"Sh-Shadow, ohh…"

"Again, Amy, SAY MY NAME! FUCK!"

"OHH, AHH, SHADOW, OH GOD SHADOW, I'M GOING TO CUM."

"Oh god, fuck."

They go faster and they reach their peak,

"OH, SHADOW!"

"OH, GOD AMY!"

They hit climax and Shadow picks Amy up and he falls on his back and they kiss deeply. Amy catches her breath and they relax for about an hour.

"Amy, that was wonderful."

"It's been a while, anyway. I love you so much. I couldn't imagine not ever being without you." She sighed and she kisses Shadow lightly.

"I know, Amy. Me either. To be telling you the truth, I can never, ever imagine being without you. For you are the only one who does things to me no one can. You make me crazy, not to mention hard each time you remind me of when you were in that outfit when you were on the run. That turned me on so much, so does your dress that you're going to wear."

She giggles and says,

"You jerk! We might as well get up, we only have about an hour and the children should be at the Château by the time we get there."

Shadow nods and he quickly helps Amy up and they put wash the orgasm smells and fix themselves up and put their clothing back on.

_**Nighttime…**_

It was almost three hours from midnight, and the children were scared out of stage fright. Marie had no fear but fear itself, not like her brother and sister who were quaking in their shoes and Lucas scoffing at Maria and Mario, who were calming one another down.

"Humph! To think your fearless sister, actually quaking in her slippers, enough to make me laugh."

Marie, for once, stood up for her sister.

"Ugh, Lucas, you are the most…conceited…evil…cocky…no good…lousy JERK! You have no class whatsoever!"

Lucas smirks and says,

"Lousy jerk am I? I'll show you jerk!" Lucas smirks and he pulls her tail, causing her to blush and then shout,

"You no good for nothing pervert! Show some class!" She walks away, enraged and the hedgehog snickers with accomplishment.

As the two prepare themselves, Lucia and Matteo meet another royal from Spain by the names of Alano and his twin Alana and a noble's daughter by the name of Amor.

"Hello! You must be from Italia!" Amor cheered with her accent in place. Matteo nods as he shows off his Italian flag that was tied on his arm. She smiles and she meets with Amistad, a yellow and red hedgehog. When Matteo sees Amistad, he goes and says hello and they do a handshake.

"AMISTAD! GREAT TO SEE YOU HERE!" Matteo shouted from across the room. He goes over to the hedgehog who had a military uniform with the colors of Spain on his arm like Matteo did.

"Great to see you to, _amigo_. I see that you're the leader of this court." He replied with a smile. He nods and says, "And I see that you're courting Amor. Why is that?"

"My parents see her fit and I like her." He replied as they look towards the inferno red hedgehog in a white cotillion dress. Matteo then claps his hands and begins to announce to all the cotillion member.

"Boys and Girls, I am happy to announce what a great honor for you all to be here with us. We have almost all of Royalty from Europe present in this very corridor. We will go out there and dacne our heart outs, for its not just our families we represent, but our countrymen and our homelands. Espania, Francia, Germania and Italia are just some of the countries present tonight. An even bigger honor is that knowing we as a group of kids are not just regular kids, we are a group of kids, each from a different nation. And now, we must go out there and dance the living daylights out of ourselves to represent that Europe is mighty!"

"AY!" The children cheer.

"Come along, the others await for the dance."

Every child and their partner got in line, with their partner and they got into position.

"Matteo, what if we make a mistake?" Lucia asked, trembling a bit. Matteo then tells her,

"Relax, Lucia. It will be ok. After all, I know what happens, for remember, I read the future."

She thought for a moment and she nodded.

"Ok."

Back with the adult, as Shadow went to see the Prime minister of Spain, he notices a strange character climbing the ceiling. He goes over to Amy and tells her his sightings and they pass it on to Mephiles and Knuckles. They all nod into agreement to keep watchful eye and they go back to socializing.

"Its been a while, _mano_. You haven't changed much. Got stronger, I see." Shadow turns to see a look alike of him and he bared Spanish colors

"Well, Ares, I have."

Ares and Shadow shake hands and Ares begins,

"I haven't seen you since you were a high ranking knight! And being _El Rey_?! That's more surprising. What's next, you found the princess who was on the run, too?"

Shadow points at Amy who was walking with another hedgehog and a mongoose with the colors of the Netherlands on his arm.

"_No hombre! _You actually found her?"

"Actually she found me."

Ares was surprised and he hugs Amy, welcoming her back to the world of the royals. Before Amy answered, lights dimmed and the music began to play.

The music surged and it paused. The light hits the court and the waltz begins.

As the audience watched the children danced with grace and perfection, a dark figure watched from above watched as his plan was about to unfold.

"Hee, hee, hee. This will mark my revenge. If I cant go near Shadow, I'll get his child."

As they danced, Matteo felt a presence above him. Then….BANG!

"Ahh!" Everyone panicked and the ladies scream. Amy calls out to all, telling them all not to worry along with Ares and Shadow.

Then they hear a scream of a little girl. Then the lights return. A figure holds Lucia at knife point.

"LUCIA!" Matteo shouted as he rushed to her with a sword in hand and the figure shouts,

"Don't come any closer! Unless you want her to die!"

Matteo stops at his tracks and Shadow's eyes widen in shock. He, Knuckles, Sonic, Ares and other men rush to find knights' armor and put them on. When they were ready, Sonic makes the commands,

"LETS GO, MEN!"

Amy watches in fear as he rants on.

"HA! YOU SEE, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I HAVENT DISSAPEARED. THE TYRANT HAS RETURNED, AND HAS REVENGE IN MIND. I WILL START OFF WITH…"

He then narrows his eyes at Matteo

"_YOU_! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR MERCENARY FATHER AND YOUR KNIGHT STEP FATHER, MY REIGN WAS LOST AND NOW, YOU WILL LOSE SOMETHING THAT YOU WERE TO PROTECT AND CLAIM YOURS, LIKE MY KINGDOM. SAY YOUR GOODBYES TO THIS GIRL!"

The women in the room begin to cry and the children stand defenseless. Even Mephiles was in a state of defenselessness.

Matteo then signals Mario and the other boys to untie and they begin on a plan. The boys group up and they talk. Before they make a move, Maria jumps with a wooden pole from a table an attacks.

"AHHH!"

But poor success. He catches the pole, and catches Maria. Marie begins to cry and the boys now have two girls to save.

Maria was scared, but she knew she just can't stand there. She bit his arm and she was released along with Lucia and they make a run for it.

The figure in the cloak chases Maria and catches her again, preparing to stab her.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

Then the groups of boys, many ranging from 6-12 attack him. Using their fighting lessons, they fight him with grace and other fought with savageness. Then the others come in, only to discover that the figure wasn't alone. He had some agents from Russia on his side.

Mario then sees his chance and when he sees an agent attacking Shadow from behind, he takes out the chakram and takes down the agent.

"Good throw, child."

"OK, sir. GO!"

Mario runs to find a way to set his hedgehog friend free. Amy sees Mario holing a chakram and calls him to hand it to her.

The boys go to their mothers and other female guest to tell them it will be all right. Amistad and two other boys along with Matteo prepare a trap to capture the uninvited guest.

Shadow looks for him as the others fight agents. Shadow sees him as the lights go on and off. Shadow pounces on him and he rips the cloak off the creep. He was shocked to see who it was.

"HEY SHADOW, I'M BAAACCK! HA, HA, HA!" He laughed. He punches Shadow, knocking him and making him slide on the ground.

It. Was. Scourge.

Amy gasps. 'Scourge…he's…"

"I'M ALIVE! AND NOW, I CAME NOT JUST FOR REVENGE, BUT TO TAKE BACK THE PRINCESS AND THE COUNTRY THAT WAS ONCE MINE!"

Shadow and Ares snarl and they see that Amy is gone. Amy goes into a corridor and takes off her cotillion dress. She finds the chest plate of a knight, puts that on over her chest, and finds a small skirt to cover her thighs. She looked the way she did when she was on the run. She was once again Amy Rose, Warrior Princess. She got her chakram and a sword and she goes back to help them.

Scourge laughs manically and says,

"Amy Rose, AMY! Where are you? I came back! From the pits of hell, for you!"

Marie cries and a blue mongoose, who bared Belgium's colors, about the age of twelve goes to her and whispers in the best Italian he could speak he said,

"Don't worry, we'll be ok."

She looks up and sees a Belgium royal next to her, patting her back. Lucas sees and he goes to the two and he hands the mongoose a pole. He nods and Lucas helps Marie up and for once, did something kind hearted. He takes her hand and takes her to Sergei's mother.

Amy then finds Shadow and the other guys, who were captured by agents. Shadow and Scourge go at it, throwing blow after blow, punch after punch and with each defense on the line.

"Have they ever taught you anything? On the other hand, what? Your fighting skills leave much to be desired."

"Watch your tongue, Shadow! It could cost you your life."

"DON'T EVER THREATEN HIM THAT WAY!" came a voice. Amy then comes out of the audience, with armor and sword in hand.

Scourge looks at Amy, who was different once again. Longer quills with red tips, same hourglass figure and much more physically mature and full bodied after having four children. She was still skinny and frail, but her love for Shadow made her tough as nails.

"AMY ROSE! HA! LOOK WHO'S RETURNED. AMY, I LOVE YOU, I'D KILL FOR YOU."

Scourge grabs Shadow and he puts the dagger close to Shadow's chest. Before Amy made a move, the boys were at it again, now with Matteo taking the knife. It only earned him a large cut on his hand and Sergei jumps on Scourge's back, giving him a slash on the neck, only for Scourge to knock him out, landing face first.

Sergei then sees an agent charging at him. He gets up and then turns to see another agent charging at him too.

When it was time, Sergei jumps high on the chandelier and they crash.

"Ha, Ha!"

Most of the boys grouped up into fives and they made settlements on who does what. Boys fighting off 15-17 year old men.

"GO GO GO!" Shouted a German Porcupine as they flip Sergei in the air for him to tackle a Russian agent.

Scourge then fights Amy with no mercy. Each blow, Amy 'took' it, eventually falling on the ground.

"Oof."

"ANY LAST WORDS, MY LOVE?" Scourge sneered as he prepares to slit her neck. Amy nodded.

"Yes, Say. Good. Bye!"

She kicks him and uses her sword to slash his abdomen.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Then Mephiles and his son jump in with a gun and Sergei with a dagger. Mephiles shoots the green hedgehog and Scourge lands on the ground.

(A/N: Remember, takes place during late 1800s and early 1920s guns did exist at the time.)

Sergei then pins him on the ground and checks for a pulse of beating of any sort. He hears fair heart beats and his father nods.

Sergei stabs him in the chest. Right in the heart. He grabs his wrist and checks once more.

"He's gone for good, father."

Mephiles nods and tells all,

"The evil tyrant no longer lives and the authorities have arrived."

The authorities of France take in the agents away, back into exile and they take the former tyrant's dead body away. Amy shakes her head and says,

"I couldn't believe it."

"I couldn't believe it either. I thought I killed him fully." A voice said. It was Mephiles with his head bowed.

"It wasn't your fault. Power like mine could make anyone this crazy." Amy replied. They then see Blaze, holding little Shadow and she was shocked.

"I overheard everything! Are you ok?"

"Yes. In addition, the others are too. Matteo just got a cut on his hand and Sergei broke his paw. In all, we are all ok."

The cat nods and they see that Mario is carrying Maria.

"Mario, what happened?" Amy, Julie-Su and Blaze ask in unison

"She fell unconscious, _Signoras e Mamma_."

Amy nods and Mario grabs a small bucket he found and pours water. He puts Maria on the ground and he gets the bucket. After filling the bucket and taking it, he dunks it on the hedgehog's head.

"ARGH! MARIO!"

The ladies laugh and couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"Like father, like son." Julie-Su commented.

"HEY!" both Knuckles and Mario complained. Shadow meets with them and he tells the others along with Lucia's father that it's over and the cotillion will go on. No more dancing and it was on to announce her rite of passage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my daughter is now of official courting age."

They clap and the boys whistle. Matteo didn't care, since he was courting her anyway.

After all that drama, the ceremony was over and all went back to where they came.

"Wow, we got to be heroes, for one day. Especially you, Sergei!" Mario chirped.

"Eh, he wasn't bad." Lucas commented. "But it was amazing to see Maria take that creep on and how we all fought as one."

"Yes, but remember. Italia always will be the best, no matter what." Matteo replied.

All the children and Adults sigh and Shadow says,

"For being part French, your pride is a bit overbearing."

"Hmmph!"

The kids laugh and the ladies laugh too. Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic and Mephiles roll their eyes.

"There can never be too much pride for your country." Matteo replied as he hands his baby brother to his mother.

"Did you miss me? I bet you missed your father, too." She cooed. Little Shadow went to sleep and they reach the Minister's home. They go back to meet with the Minister and they enjoy the few moments they have until they return to their kingdom once again. When they returned, they felt more united with their country than ever before, not just as a country, but a nation.

_Italia, Home of the Free and Noble. Part of the Wonderful World of Europe._

_-__Matteo__ de Riccio/__Hérisson__.  
(A/N: Riccio: Hedgehog Italian, Herisson: Hedgehog French)_

* * *

THE END! FIN! As the Italians say; L'estremità! All done, game over. We hope you guys liked this! I thank u all for reading and for the few who review, we thank you too! We luv u all from the bottom of our hearts.

-Rasta and Rastalina.


	17. FACTS!

FACTS!!!

* * *

Rasta: OMG! DO WE HAV A SURPRISE FOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR YYYYYYYOU!

Rastalina: Cuz, They get it.

Rasta: Aight! Chill! OK people, since I got a comment about Scourge's return, we will gladly tell u and we will tell u more!

Rastalina: That's right! We will also tell u the unknowns of this story.

Rasta: We Will start off with the unknowns and then the comeback of Scourge.

Rastalina: OK  
RASTA: LETS GO!

* * *

Facts:

Before the idea, the king was to be Silver. But seeing at that there were not too many King Scourge stories, so I went off and change it to Scourge being the evil Ruler, seeing as Silver isn't really the type for this so he is the French Mercenary.

The idea before the thought of her being a warrior was a thought for her to be a killer on the run or that she would be an assailant.

Before the idea, the mercenary was to be Scourge, (see why the change above)

Matteo's name was to be Isaiah or Sombra.

Bunnie was to be part of the betrayal (read Chapter 5)

The ending was to be that Amy and Shadow are married, but then Italy was no longer a Monarchy.

Amy was to be in a life/death situation during Chapter 11, but it was changed, since it didn't make sense.

The idea for the posse was gonna be Knuckles and Rouge, but I changed it to Julie-Su and Knuckles.

The idea for this story came from watching Episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess, Redwall, and reading on Italian, Russian and French History and reading some stuff from the book, _Fire and the Hills_.

Matteo was to die during battle when he bumps into Ivan the Echinda.

Julie-Su was to be raped during Shadow and Amy's small 'meet'.

Knuckles was to have some distrust towards Shadow.

Shadow was to be a Militia soldier but then was changed into a Knight in High Rank.

Before changing the location to Roma, it was to take place in France and way before in either Russia or Germany, but we thought Italy was a better option.

Amy's father Ivano was named after a character from Donna De Napoli's book, _Fire and the Hills_

Julie-Su was to think about betraying Amy and Knuckles but then it was fixed so it was not to happen since it made no sense.

This Story takes place back in the late 19-20th Century, before the change, it was to take place in the middle ages.

* * *

Rastalina: OK, here's the behind the scenes on the Tyrant's return

Scourge was to be tortured instead of killed, since in Italy, it was seen as barbaric, and you and the rest of us know that Mephiles wasn't happy about that, even Shadow was mad! But back to it. Scourge survives tourture and he escapes goes to Russia and gets help. He waited three years (thus the chapters), planning and thinking on the maneuvers that he was to use. When the day arrived, and when the sun set and it was about time for the walts of countries, as I call it,…READ CHAPTER 16! I AINT TELLING U!

* * *

Rasta: Harsh! Damn! Oh well, this is the end here! Keep up the awesomeness people.

Rastalina: and Hope that we finish all our other stories!!! So we can begin _Night of Terrors _and _Quinceanera_

Rasta: Yep, but I have to finish Silver the Warrior and then we'll get a go!

Rastalina: Yep

Both of Us: THANKS FOR READING AND WE HOPE TO READ MORE FROM U TOO!!!

Signed

-theRASTAproject

RASTA & RaStAlINa


End file.
